Forbidden Love
by writernebie
Summary: Zuko is pushed off his ship and ends up on Misfit Island. He meets a girl named Kaori who has no idea who he really is. When he leaves she goes with him but Zhao takes her away. Part 3 up! Kaori's child is taken from her by Zhao. FIN
1. Chappie 1 Overboard

My second Avatar story!

Summary- Prince Zuko is pushed out of his ship late one night. No one hears him scream. He is washed up on the shore of an island and found by a girl named Kaori. He can't help it. He falls in love. Kaori starts to feel the same. She though is taken prisoner on account of Zuko. She also meets Sokka and likes him to. She loves to men. Both stole her heart but which one will keep it?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Prince Zuko will you calm down," Uncle Iroh said taking a sip of tea.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down after _he_ was invited to stay on _my_ ship!" Prince Zuko exclaimed.

"By he do you mean Zhao. And yes we are giving him a ride to the capital. Nothing to worry about so sit down and have some tea,"

"I will not have tea. I am going for a walk!"

"But it's late. Must be past midnight"

"I don't care!"

"Well would you like me to save you some tea?"

"...Yes...Yes I would,"

Prince Zuko stormed out of the room leaving his uncle chuckling to himself. Zuko walked outside. He sighed. He hated Zhao with every fiber of his being. For all he cared Zhao could go jump off a building or something like that. He leaned over the railing looking at the sky. Then he felt a hand on his back and he fell. Someone snickered.

"Now that brat is out of the way," Zhao snickered to himself.

Uncle Iroh came running out.

"I thought I heard someone scream," he said.

"No no one's out here," Zhao said.

"I thought Prince Zuko came out here for a walk,"

"No he went back to bed,"

Uncle shrugged and turned to go inside. When he was gone Zhao smiled.

"With the fishes..." he added.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The water rushed around him faster than he thought. He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry so he must be underwater. When he came up for air the ship was far. He screamed trying to at least catch a guards attention. That didn't work. He needed new guards. Slowly he became weak and his eyes closed. He lay on his back in the water. Nor did he know an island was not far off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Prince Zuko groaned. He stood up and put his hand on his head. Where was he? There was warm sand beneath his feet. He walked forward a little bit stepping on some shrubs.

"Hey!" he heard.

That voice... It was soft and flowing. Zuko looked around. 

"Hey! Yes you will you look at me!"

Someone was walking towards him. A girl... She looked about his age. She had long black hair with beads and braids in it. Her skin was pale and she wore a long, thin, white, flowing skirt. Her shirt was a white buttoned down blouse. There was a purple headband in her hair. Her skirt and hair blew in the wind. Zuko smiled a little bit. She looked like an angel.

The girl snapped her fingers.

"Hey will you look at me!" she said.

"Wha- Whats going on?" Zuko asked.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she asked him.

"I'm standing here..." he said.

"Well your standing on my garden!"

He looked down at the shrubs.

"This is your...garden?"

"Yes and it took me a year to make it grow!"

"A year to grow...this?"

"Lay off it!"

He paused for a moment feeling his head getting dizzy.

"Will you catch me if I faint right now?" he asked.

She turned and began to walk away. Zuko closed his eyes and fell into the sand with a loud thump. The girl turned around and gasped.

"Aye!" she shreiked. (sorry for spelling)

She ran over to him and put his arm around her. She began to carry him but winced.

"Your a heavy one aren't you?" she said unhappily. 

His feet dragged in the sand.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko sat up. He was breathing hard. He was in a room. A tan and small room. He was on a bed also. It was white and very lumpy. His foot was in a bandage along with his hand. That girl... She was on the other side of the room rinsing something and humming. She turned around and smiled.

"You need to lay down," she said.

"I don't want to-"

She pushed him back down and placed a wash cloth on his forehead.

"Your stubborn," she laughed.

"And your bossy,"

"That's no way to talk to your rescuer,"

He sighed.

"Your'e right...I'm...sorry,"

"That wasen't so hard now was it?"

He groaned and put his hand on his head.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Buitenbeentje Island," she replied.

"But that's...that's..."

"A legend? I know. But everyone knows it's real,"

"What's your name?"

She smiled. Her eyes sparkled.

"My names Kaori. How bout you?"

"My name's uh... Teken," he said.

He couldn't say he was a prince or even the prince of all firebenders and the fire nation. To many people hated the fire nation.

She smiled.

"Teken...I like that,"

She stood up and walked away. The door shut. Zuko lay there and fell asleep. He dreamed of the beautiful girl Kaori.

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok so that's the chappy. More fluff I promise. So I must go so Bye! By the way Teken and Buitenbeentje are Dutch words meaning Mark and misfit. Just to let you know. Any words I use are Dutch.

-Emma


	2. Chappie 2 Secret Keepings

Awww thank you for the reveiws! Now I have a fluffy chappie just for you guys! She calls the island Misfit Island by the way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Prince Zuko woke up suddently. He tried to sit up and reilized he couldn't. Looking around he saw that Kaori had falllen asleep in a chair. Her head rested on his chest right below his head. His faced turned red. He couldn't help it. There was this beautiful girl on him. Quietly he reached his hand out and picked up a glass of water. It was just his luck that he dropped it and the glass shattered into peices. Kaori looked up startled. She saw where she was laying and who she was resting on. Her face turned beat red and she stood up.

"Sorry," Zuko mumbled.

"No it's okay..." she said softly her face still red.

She bent down to the glass and put her hands over it. She looked like she was thinking then quickly put her hands down and rushed out of the room. Zuko however stared at the glass. He had seen a peice move. Kaori rushed back in with a broom and pan in her hand. She put the glass peices into a bag. She hung the bag from the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked her.

"When sunlight hits this bag the peices of glass will reflect a rainbow across this room. It's really quite beautiful," she replied.

She was silent for a moment.

"Kaori-"

"I'm really really sorry. I thought that something might happen so I only ment to stay in here for a little minuete but I dazed off so I'm really really REALLY sorry," she rambled.

"It's...okay," he said.

"Oh! Good!" she said quickly.

She took his arm.

"Now time for you to get up,"

"I'm injured woman let me go!"

"No you need to walk around for a while,"

"What are you my doctor?"

"When you put it that way I have been taking care of you along with a few other people,"

"I am not getting out of this bed,"

"Then I'll drag you!"

He reluctantly stood up. (He's still in his cloths people don't go getting naughty on me!) Kaori held out a cane.

"What do you want me to do with this?" he asked.

"It's to help you walk silly,"

"I'm not using a cane!"

"Yes you are Teken!"

"I'll look like an old man!"

"You can put the cane down in about 15 minuetes if it doesn't hurt with your foot and all,"

"I don't even know how I hurt my foot when I was floating in water!"

"You could have hit a rock,"

"I refuse to use that cane,"

"Your going to use it!"

"No I'm not!"

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

She smiled. Zuko stared at her. She smiled even bigger. She was probably the most confusing girl he ever met. She was as exciting as a water bender and as light as a well...air bender...

"Well?" she asked.

"Fine,"

She smiled and pranced out the door. Zuko followed but slower. Kaori showed him the town. She also showed him half the people in the small village. That was only about 15.

"And that there is Old Lady Missi who is the town gossiper. Don't do anything worth talking about!" Kaori warned him.

"Point taken,"

A small girl maybe around 7 ran up to Kaori and pulled on her dress.

"Kaori who's this?" the girl asked.

"Oh Sori this is Teken. He's staying with us for a bit," Kaori replied.

"Is he your boyfriend cause you know that if you have a boyfriend they'll-"

Kaori put her hand on the girl's mouth and smiled at Zuko.

"I'll be the happiest girl in the world!" Kaori said.

Sori glared at Kaori and skipped away.

"What was she going to say?" Zuko asked her.

"Oh nothing. She's just a child and doesn't know anything! Nothing at all! Nope nothing! Zip! Zadda!-

"I get your point,"

Kaori laughed and shrugged. She took Zuko's hand.

"I want to show you the greatest place on this island," she said to him.

"Fine," he replied.

She smiled and led him away from the village.

xXxXxXxXxXx

More fluff next time!

Emma


	3. Chappie 3 Unpredictable

Okay you won't believe how many ideas I have for this! I just have to put them in order now... oh by the way whoever gives me a reveiw gets a cookie! Thanks for the two reveiws...I am changing the title a ton. Don't know which one to use. Confusing yes it is. Oh well must carry on! Been dieing to typie!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where are we going?" Zuko asked.

"I'll show you," she said.

She led him to a giant hill. 

"This is one of the best places on the island," she replied.

"A hill?"

"Yes,"

"How exciting can a hill be?"

"Well if you open your mind you might see how fun a hill can be,"

"I still don't see,"

She took his hand.

"You roll down a hill,"

"I am not rolling down a hill. Children roll down a hill,"

"And your a teenager,"

"So are you,"

"Hey I like to do fun things,"

"I'm still not rolling down a hill,"

"Then I'll drag you with me!"

She pulled herself down and Zuko came toppling down after. She was laughing the whole way down while he screamed. At the bottem he just lay there and she crawled over to his side.

"Hey Teken guess what?" she said.

"What?"

"You just rolled down a hill,"

"And I don't plan on ever rolling down another hill again,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Fine,"

"How old are you?"

"Is that your question?"

"No I'm just wondering,"

"I'm 15,"

"Ah...then why are you so...tight?" (she means like acts like he's 30.)

He sat up.

"It's to complecated. You wouldn't understand," he said.

She looked hurt for a second almost like she was remembering something.

"I think I would understand Teken," she said softly.

Then she stood up and walked back towards the village. Zuko knew he majorly screwed up but he didn't know how he offended her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He didn't see Kaori for about a day. He missed her. Her smile and even her bossy annoyance that he thought she was. He had decided to take a walk through town by himself that day. That's when he looked into a window of a house and saw Kaori. She was with a boy. They were yelling but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He had never seen Kaori angry. She was throwing down her fists and scowling at the boy. He seemed to be doing the same. Finally Kaori ran out of the house, not seeing Zuko, and went off in a direction.

"Boy. Boy come here," said a voice.

Zuko turned around and saw the woman Kaori said was called Old Lady Missi. She was beckening for him to come. She sat in a rocking chair on the porch of a run down shack.

"Boy let me tell you something," she said.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"The girl. Kaori. She has the heart of a rose doesn't she?"

"Yes she does,"

Missi shook her head.

"You be careful you hear me? She's dangerous,"

"Dangerous? How could Kaori be dangerous?"

"Rumor is that she came here an outlaw. Killed her own family. Betrayed them and slit their throats in the middle of the night,"

"That's crazy,"

"She may have the heart of a rose boy but all roses wilt eventually,"

Zuko turned and walked away.

"Be careful!" Missi yelled to him.

Dangerous? Kaori was not dangerous in any way. She skipped and twirled. The only way she could be dangerous is if she wasen't allowed to be happy. He walked into the room he first woke up in. He sat down on the end of the bed and put his head in his hands. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Zuko said glumly.

Kaori stood at the doorway. She wasen't smiling though. She looked like it had taken her so much courage to open the door and not run.

"Teken I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have run away. I should tell you everything. But I can't."

"It's okay but can I ask you something,"

"Sure,"

"This will sound rude and for that I'm sorry but I talked to Old Lady Missi today...she told me a rumor about you..."

"Really? Which was it this time? I'm nice but I'm a lunatic on drugs?"

"No one where you kill your parents..."

"Oh that one,"

"Is it...you know...true?"

"Teken I told you those ladies are gossipers. No they're not true. That's all I can tell you,"

He nodded, staying out of her buisness. He was curious but he knew she would tell him. Eventually. Kaori smiled and looked over at him.

"Guess what?" she said.

"What?"

"There is a party tonight,"

"Why?"

"You don't always need a reason to celebrate Teken. But this one is because they sighted the avatar not to far from here,"

"The avatar?"

The avatar. He had been serching for the avatar for quite some time. It would be the only way he would be allowed home. The only way people would stop mocking him.

"Yes the avatar isen't it wonderful?"

"It's great..."

"So they are going to throw a big party,"

He smiled and nodded. Just nodded. Kaori looked at him and tilted her head.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXparty timexXxXxXxXxXx

The fire danced around and looked like it flew into the night sky. People danced around or near the fire the rhythm of the drums like the beating of a heart. Zuko leaned against a rock just watching. He saw Kaori. She twirled and twirled. Her hair flying everywhere yet still not getting messed up. She shooed everyone away from the fire and backed up. Slowly putting her arms above her head she let out a cry and ran for the fire. Zuko sat watching waiting to see what was going on. She ran at the fire and leaped over it landing on the other side. Zuko stared. It was amazing but he thought he saw her hover...

Kaori ran over to him.

"Dance Teken," she demanded.

"I don't dance,"

"You rolled down a hill so you can dance,"

"No I _fell _down a hill. And besides I'm injured."

"No your not you big baby,"

"I'm not dancing,"

"Then come with me I want to show you something,"

She took him to her garden by the beach. The one he had stepped on.

"What are we looking at?"

"Watch my garden,"

He looked. The moonlight hit the shrubs and white flowers burst all over the place. Kaori smiled and looked at Zuko.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Prove to me your not predictable..."

"Who's saying I'm predictable?"

"Teken..."

She put her hand on his cheek, her fingers laying on the scar.

"Prove to me your not predictable...kiss me," she said.

"I..uh...um..."

"Unless you like the other gender..."

"Are you calling me gay?"

"Just saying..."

'I'm not gay!"

She tapped his sholder and took her hand away.

"Oooo your a sensitive one aren't you?"

"I'm not gay,"

"I believe you,"

"And why do you want me to kiss you,"

"That's a stupid question,"

"Just wondering,"

"Your blind and most likely stupid,"

He didn't know what came over him. He was just glaring at her then he had his hands on her face and kissed her. It wasen't deep or passionate or anything (those will come later) just a kiss. He pulled away and she smiled. 

"Now that...was unpredictable," she said smiling.

Then she turned and walked back into the village. Zuko watched her go and smiled. He had kissed her and he liked it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay more fluff I promise maybe not next chappie...well maybe. I don't really know but you'll like it. So please please read and review!

Emma


	4. Chappie 4 Nightmares

Hey peoples! Hmm... does anyone read this story? Either way I'm gonna keep writing. Everyone who reviewed gets a cookie! (passes out cookies) Now if you reveiw this time you get a candy bar!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning was a dull one. It was gray and raining. Zuko didn't see Kaori at his door. He wondered where she could be. Perhaps she had not enjoyed the kiss as much as he did. He ended up wandering into the village by himself. He was suprised to see so many people up at 4 in the morning. They were running around and shouting to each other as if they were looking for something. There was a sudden tap on his sholder. Zuko turned around thinking it was Kaori but it wasen't. It was Old Lady Missi.

"Have you seen Kaori?" she asked.

"No why did something happen?"

Missi shook her head sadly causing several white hairs to fall out of her bun.

"She wasen't in her bed this morning. No one can find her," Missi said slowly.

"Is that why everyone's up?"

"Yes. Oh that poor girl. Where could she be?"

Missi walked away to a bunch of people. Zuko stood there thinking this over. Why would Kaori be missing? Had something happened to her? He ran off to the beach. She wasen't there. He ran off to the hill. Also not there. Finally he ran out of the village and into the forest around it. Kaori was an exsploror. She never would have gotten lost but this time...who knows.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"MAMA!" _

_Her mother fell down. There was blood on her neck. The large men came into the room. Kaori stared up at them. Her mother had only answered the door. One man was large and she would always remember that face. Her father came down the stairs. _

_"What's going on here?" he asked. _

_Then he saw his wife on the floor dead; her throat cut. _

_"What the hell-" _

_The guards came over and they started to fight. She could see her father's head over some of the guards. _

_"Kaori run! Run now!" he yelled to her. _

_Meakly she nodded and ran for the window. She crawled out and landed in the grass. With all her might she started running. The man, the one that was large, laughed and they ran out of the house in persuit of her leaving her father dead on the ground with burn marks. _

_Kaori ran as fast as she could. As fast as her little legs would carry her. They were after her and she had to get away. Why were they after her though? Was it because of her gift? _

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko ran past some bushes. He could see footsteps in the ground. They were leading north. He followed them and saw a peice of white fabric that was caught in a bush. It was a part of Kaori's skirt. He knew she was close.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Kaori ran to the bridge. She knew that if she ran they would make her leave the small cottage. They would make her leave her home. She ran to the middle of the bridge and looked around. The guards blocked both ways to get out. The only way left was the river below her roaring. _

_"Come here little girl. We just want to take away your gift. We won't hurt you. You'll never fit in with the other children if you have that gift," the large man said. _

_Kaori stood there trembling. She shook her head. The large man frowned and the guards ran towards her. Kaori dropped the doll that she was holding. The large man stood in the spot where she was standing and watched the small girl plumet towards the rushing water. He picked up the doll. _

_"I will find you and we will destroy you," he muttered. _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko finally stopped. He had come to a stop at a bridge. There was a river underneath the bridge. Kaori stood in the middle of the bridge. Her eyes were closed.

"Kaori!" Zuko yelled.

She didn't seem to hear him. She just stood there. He ran towards her but she fell. He didn't know why he did this but he jumped in after her. At first he thought he himself would drown but he went underwater. On the bottem was Kaori laying there, her hair flowing with the river's current. He grabbed her hand and swam towards the surface. It was hard to keep her head above the water. Why had she jumped? Finally he saw a sort of sand island in the middle of the river. (it just happened to be there lol) He laid her down on the sand.

"Please Kaori don't be dead," he muttered.

He opened her mouth and put his lips to hers. He pulled away.

"You can't die! You just can't! I need you here!" he said more loudly this time.

He put his lips to hers again. This time she coughed and spit out water when he pulled away. Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at Zuko.

"Teken...what are you doing in my room?"

"This isen't your room..."

"Then where am I?"

"We're in the middle of a river,"

"Oh Teken I had the worst dream. I must have been sleepwalking."

She put her hand on his chest.

"Your wet to..."

"That's because I jumped in after you,"

"You saved my life,"

She tried to sit up but fell back down. 

"Here let me help you," Zuko said.

He helped her sit up and she leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her for warmth.

"What now?" she said softly.

"We wait for help,"

He paused.

"Kaori why were you here at the bridge?"

"I told you. I must have been sleep walking,"

"Some dream,"

"Yeah I know...why did you think I was going to kill myself?"

"For a moment yes I did,"

She laughed gently and put her arm around his neck and leaned back to make it seem like she was falling.

"Oh yes life is just to cruel for me to continue!" she said dramatically. She sat back up in his arms. "But if I did fall again..would you jump in after me?"

"Honestly?"

"Please,"

"Yes,"

She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Good,"

About an hour later they heard voices. Some villengers had checked over by the bridge and spotted Zuko and Kaori. They threw a rope out to them and pulled them in. The next day, when they finally said Zuko was okay, he saw Kaori. She was talking to a man. He walked away and her eyes got wide. She fell to her knees. Zuko ran over and got to his knees so he wouldn't look down on her.

"Kaori what is it?"

"My only family left is dead Teken."

"I'm sorry,"

"Why it's not like you were the fire benders who killed her. My cousin at Kyoshi (sorry for spelling) Island. A burning house toppled on her..."

He stared at her. He and his troops had set that island on fire. It was his fault. But that was a month ago. News hits here late.

"She's gone Teken I'm all alone,"

"No your'e not...I'm here,"

She fell foreward and wrapped her arms around him sobbing. Slowly and unsure he wrapped his arms around her.

"To hell with firebenders! To hell with the whole fire nation! she muttered.

Even with her head buried in his sholder he could still hear her. Somehow it felt like she was talking directly to him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay so next chappie is where we find something out about Kaori. Something else she's been hiding. Here just explains really a backround of her parents. Still don't know what the gift is though. READ MY HINTS! But anyway yeah. Don't worry. Sokka, Aang, and Katara come in later. This is just Zuko on the island for now. You'll see. Trust me!

Emma


	5. Chappie 5 Fights

Hey peoples! Thanks for the reveiws I love you all! You all get candy bars! Well how bouts I type that chappie you are all waiting for? If you want to know there's a really good story called Detours. Oh that story is really good. I love it! Well here's the chappie!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx (That's a lot of x's don't cha think?)

Zuko was talking to Kaori the next day. They were walking through town when Kaori stopped him.

"Teken I need milk," she said.

"Why do you need milk?" he asked.

"Because I'm all out so do me a favor and run in the store and get me some," she said.

"I don't have any money,"

She gave him a few odd looking dollars.

"Now go get me milk!" she demanded.

"Alright alright I'll get your stinkin milk,"

Zuko walked inside the small store and bought the milk though it was slightly warm. When he came outside he hid from Kaori's veiw. She was yelling at the boy again. He could see the boy more clearly now. He was maybe 5 years older than them and was kind of fat. He could hear them to.

"You would never understand!" Kaori yelled.

"Shut up you wrench," the boy yelled.

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you however I want to,"

"Yeah like hell!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Lay off it!"

"Tell me what you were really doing!"

"I told you nothing!"

"I don't believe you,"

"Go to hell!"

"Bitch,"

He smacked her across her face. Kaori yelped out of pain. He took her wrist and held it up high squeezing it. Kaori winced out of pain. Zuko was watching. What bothered him most was that everyone on the street didn't do anything about it. They just walked by as if it was a normal thing. Zuko walked over to them. He had to hold in his anger and urge to beat the living daylights out of the boy. The boy saw Zuko coming and put Kaori's wrist down.

"Hi Kaori whose your friend?" Zuko asked acting as though he hadn't seen any of it.

"Who are you supposed to be? A prince or something? You just think you can barge in when two people are having a decent conversation?" the boy said.

"Oh so hitting someone is your idea of a decent conversation?"

Kaori quickly stepped inbetween them to stop any sign of a fight. She turned to the boy.

"Will you just go?" she asked.

"Is this your boyfriend?"

"No...no...not at all," she said softly.

"Good,"

The boy stomped off and Zuko stared at Kaori. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about what just happened. He held up the milk in a paper bag.

"I got your milk.." he said.

"Good. Let's drop it off at my place then we can get out of here,"

They stopped by her place and Kaori literally threw the milk inside. Zuko had never seen her throw anything. She had a good arm. They walked to the beach and sat next to the shrubs.

"Kaori-"

"Please Teken I don't want to talk about it."

"But he hit you!"

"He's done worse..."

"What kind of worse?"

Her eyes looked at him as if it was painful. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. Quickly though they were gone.

"Kaori what did he do to you?"

She didn't say anything for a moment or two. Just sat there staring out at the ocean. Then she looked over at Zuko.

"He stole my pride and my dignity Teken," she said.

"I'm sorry..."

"So am I,"

They were quiet for a few moments. Just listening to the waves rolling and hitting the beach then crashing back into the ocean.

"Thanks for standing up for me," Kaori said suddenly.

Zuko shrugged. He couldn't figure out what to say to her. Her pride had been stolen. How he could love to kill that boy. But he knew that wasen't right. Kaori sighed and looked out at the ocean. She sighed happily.

"I don't think there's anything beautifuler than the ocean," she said.

"I know one thing,"

Kaori smiled. She knew he was talking about her. They leaned closer with their eyes closed when Kaori pulled back.

"I'm sorry Teken I wish I could but I can't," she said quickly and then standing up.

"What? Why?" he asked standing up too.

Had he done something wrong? Kaori began walking and Zuko quickly walked beside her.

"Kaori why not?"

"It's complicated,"

He stopped her.

"No Kaori no more "It's complicated," I want the truth. Why can't you kiss me?"

"Teken I want to kiss you I really do. I want to be with you. But I can't okay,"

"Why not?"

"Teken..."

"Tell me Kaori,"

She wiped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Teken. I guess I didn't want to believe it or except it but it's real. I tried to forget. But I can't."

"Tell me,"

"I'm betrothed,"

He took a step back dumb-founded.

"What?"

"I'm betrothed, engaged, get the shotgun cause it's a wedding everybody,"

"Why? How?"

"The islanders thought I would never meet anyone..."

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who are you...betrothed to?"

"Tonu,"

"Who is Tonu?"

She wiped a falling tear from her cheek.

"The boy I was yelling at...the one who took my pride,"

"Kaori tell someone!"

"I can't Teken I can't!"

He stared at her for a moment.

"You played with me,"

"No Teken I really do like you,"

"You used me to get back at him!"

He began to walk away. Kaori stood there with tears running down her face.

"Teken! Don't walk away Teken!"

"Kaori I don't care! I don't care about you or anybody else on this damn island!" he yelled.

"Teken!"

"Have a good life with Tonu!"

He had lost it again. His anger had taken over. Uncle was always telling him to stay calm but he couldn't. Kaori walked home sadly. She opened the door and saw Tonu sitting in a chair. He looked over at her.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"No where Tonu just nowhere!" she screamed.

Then she rean to her room and slammed the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I like this chappie. Zuko is a jerk cause he really likes her and wants her to be his. I guess you could say he was in shock. Well must be going cause food is calling my name! Bye everybody!

Emma


	6. Chappie 6 My Kingdom Home

Hi peoples! Don't you all love the weekends? I do. I get to sleep and eat...and watch tv...and eat...and sleep... It goes like that. I usually don't update on the weekend but I will anyway. Note: I forgot to mention that taking someone's pride away does mean raping them. Kaori would never come out and admit that though. So she found another way to say it.

I'm gonna start now!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko slammed his door shut. He had started calling this his room snice he did stay here. He just wanted to be alone now. Just wanted to think and not talk to anybody. How could he have fallen for the most perfect girl and she was betrothed? There would be more Kaori's out there...right? Someone as sweet as her and as crazy... He slid down against the door. He needed to get off this island. He would tonight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaori was walking through town with her best friend Aliruko. Aliruko had a boyfriend and it would probably be her only one. She was short and sort of pugey. Her hair was a frizzy mess and her eyes small. Her nose was short and fat also. But Aliruko had great advice which was what Kaori needed right now.

"I had to tell him Aliruko. He would have found out eventually," Kaori said.

"Don't worry I'm sure Tonu will forgive you," Aliruko said.

"I wasen't talking about Tonu,"

"Then who were you talking about cause I was talking about Tonu,"

"I was talking about Teken..."

"You mean the guy that you saved and fell hoplessly in love with?"

"I'm not in love..."

"You act like it,"

"What does it matter anyway? He'll never speak to me again,"

"I'm sure he'll forgive you,"

"No he won't..."

"Kaori it sounds to me he really likes you,"

"I'm betrothed,"

"I think I know the real problem,"

"What?"

"You don't know what to do cause you really _really _like him,"

"Aliruko even if I did there's no point in anything. I marry Tonu. That's it. It's over."

"You can't let him get away,"

"Hello! Betrothed here!"

"Then you better hide Teken in your closet really good then,"

"Aliruko,"

"And when Tonus gone and your feeling a little lustful just take him out of the closet and-"

"ALIRUKO!"

"Alright alright I'll stop,"

"Thank you,"

"But let me give you some advice,"

"What?"

"Just follow your heart,"

"That's corny,"

"It is but do it anyway,"

"What if following my heart means...leaving the island,"

"What about your duties?"

"Hey you're the one who said to follow my heart,"

"Guess your right,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko was at the docks. It was late at night, maybe 11 or 12. He was putting bags into a boat he had gotten. He had worked for it and even then it wasen't enough to buy it. The man said Zuko could just borrow it. And the conditon it was in it seemed like the man didn't care if he ever got it back. It was a small boat, maybe only 3 people could fit into it. There was no room underneath just a peice of wood that you could stand on. There were sides though and a tattered sail. It would do though to get him out of here.

Zuko heard someone walking towards him. Maybe it was the man deciding (sorry for spelling) to get his boat back. But it wasen't the man. It was Kaori. She had a bag slung over her sholder.

"So I guess you're leaving without a goodbye?" she said.

"I never liked saying goodbyes," Zuko said.

He tossed a bag into the boat. Kaori looked at her shoes then back at him.

"Teken please don't be mad..."

"Fine Kaori I'll be happy,"

"The villengers just wanted me to find someone. They thought I never would so they put me with Tonu. And it's not like I had a choice. It was the proper thing to do for me to be married. They thought I would never find someone but I did Teken. I did find someone,"

"I hope you and that someone are happy,"

'I hope so to...that someone is you Teken,"

He stopped and stared at her.

"What?"

"Teken I want to go with you,"

He wanted her to go with him. But surely she would hate him once she found out who he really was. A fire bender. Prince of the Fire Nation.

"You can't go with me,"

"Why?"

"It's to dangerous,"

"Yeah sure going to find whatever you are looking for is dangerous,"

"It is,"

"I don't care,"

"Yes you will,"

"Teken I want to go with you!"

He paused. Kaori was so different from other girls. She made him happy. He couldn't live without her. Maybe she wouldn't get mad at him.

"Kaori...would you hate me even if...I wasen't who I appeared to be?"

"Yes,"

He was taken back.

"Wait what?"

She laughed at him.

"Teken I'm just kidding! I've never met anyone quite like you. As confusing as what you just said I would accept you for whoever you may be. I have my secrets to."

He smiled.

"Then explain to me why I should let you come,"

"Because...you stomped on my garden,"

"What?"

"You stomped all over it,"

"Kaori,"

"It's true,"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you,"

"Oh thank you Teken! Thank you!"

She ran forward to him, almost knocking him and her off the dock, and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him deeply like she had wanted to for so long. Zuko was taken back at first but wrapped his arms around her. He found himself kissing her back. Kaori pulled away smiling.

"Now lets go," she said.

She threw the bag that was slung over her sholder into the boat like she knew he would let her go with him. She hoped into the boat.

"Now take me away my servant. I am a princess you know," she said smiling happily.

"Fine your highness,"

Kaori laughed and he jumped in. The boat moved on it's own following the water's current towards the next island. Kaori smiled at Zuko. He didn't know. She had just told him and he didn't reilize. She watched the island get smaller and smaller. Her home, her kingdom.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Many riddles going on here. Or more like secrets. Kaori has secrets. Lets just hope that Zuko accepts him for who he is. Who knows. Well next chappie some fluff and not sure what else. But it's good. Well hungry now so please read and reveiw!

Emma


	7. Chappie 7 Perfect Storm

Two chappies in one day! I was bored what can I say? I also really wanted to update this story! I find that I update better when I want to update and not have to. If you get what I mean. I just saw the first spirit episode. Part One. I liked it! A tad confusing but I still understood. I still want to know what is going to happen with the necklace. Guess we'll find out eventually. Onward with the chappie!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They had been asail for about 3 days. The island was close though. It was called Mundaniko Island and known for it's shopping. There were large markets. It was a peaceful place with no weapons and only earth benders. They never wished to fight which was a good reason why the Fire Nation ships would be stopping there. They would gather suppilies and drop Zhao off onto his own ship that was meeting them there. Zuko just hoped they would make it in time.

Kaori stood looking out at the ocean. It was so beautiful and so shiny. Made her want to go swimming until she remembered that she was in the middle of the ocean on the way to Mundaniko Island. Though maybe when they got there she could go swimming... Kaori walked over to her bag and took out an apple. She bit into it and looked over to Zuko. She swallowed the chunk of apple. Zuko was sitting down leaning against one of the sides of the boat.

"Would you like a bit?" she asked.

"No thanks," He replied.

"Come on you haven't eaten in hours. Surely you must be hungry,"

"I'm not,"

"Suit yourself then,"

She smiled at him slyly. (sorry I don't know how to spell that) She took a bite of the apple and gasped.

"Oh goodness! This is the best apple I have ever tasted! It's sooooo juicy and sooo filled with flavor. I can't think of anything better than this wonderful delicious apple!" she exclaimed.

Zuko glared at her then thought of the apple. It did sound good...

"Fine but just a bite," he said defeated.

She laughed and tossed him the apple. He glared at her and took a bite. Kaori twirled around.

"You know Teken, you sure know how to impress the ladies," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean look at this boat. You sure travel in style! The tattered sail pulls it all off. And with the size of this thing I thought for sure you'd be trying to catch my attention," she said sarcastically.

"Did I?"

"Sure I mean how can I not resist a small boat and a dirty sail"

Kaori laughed and Zuko smiled. He wasen't that much of a laugher. She knew that but still tried. She looked up at the clouds.

"You picked a day to sail alright," she said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"It's going to storm,"

"No it's not,"

"Shhhh," she put her finger to her mouth,"Your going to anger the clouds,"

"How can clouds be angry,"

"They sense anger. Feel ours. When it rains something awful is happening. Or someone is trying to cover up something. It's basic knowlege Teken."

"You are crazy,"

She bowed.

"Thank you,"

"It won't storm though. True the clouds are gray but it won't storm,"

"Your going to make the clouds angry,"

He glared at her dumbly and she merely smiled. There was a small rumble of thunder near by.

"Told ya," Kaori said.

She walked over and sat next to him taking his arm and putting it around her sholder. She leaned her head onto him and sighed happily. Zuko blushed at her.

"I'm tired," she said.

"Then I'll roll out a blanket for you,"

"I like the breeze here and the company is enjoyable. Now be a good pillow and," she yawned,"and be quiet,"

She looked at him and smiled making him smile. They leaned forward and their lips touched. Zuko put his hand on her cheek. They pulled apart Zuko pushed a hair out of her face and stared into those eyes. Those deep brown eyes. Kaori put her hand around his waist and snuggled closer. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. Zuko couldn't help but smile and stare at her. She was so beautiful and so kind. Crazy but kind none the less. He had never met anyone quite like...her. Kaori didn't treat him like a prince even if she didn't know he was one. She treated him like he was...well...normal. He didn't want this moment to ever end.

Zuko looked off at the ocean. The ship was headed in the right direction. They would be there soon. His ship would be there. He feared that Kaori would leave after she found the truth. He knew taking her with him was a risk but he had to try. Slowly he too drifted off into sleep.

About an hour later his eyes opened. There was a light rain. Rain? How could he not have woken up. The ship was going in the wrong direction and the rain had started to pick up. He taped on Kaori's sholder.

"Kaori wake up," he said.

She moaned.

"No...I don't want to," she muttered.

He stood up and she held onto his ankel still asleep.

"Kaori it's raining,"

She sat up. Her eyes were half open and half closed.

"I told you it would rain," she said.

The rain came down harder and the wind blew. There was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. The boat swayed to the side.

"Teken try and control the ship!" Kaori yelled over the howling wind.

He ran over to the wheel and spun it. No use. The current was to strong along with the wind.

"It's no use! We're gonners!" he yelled.

"We have to try!"

"I can't do anymore!"

Waves splashed into the boat. Water was coming in fast. They were gonners for sure. One wave splashed onto the boat and hit Zuko. He was pulled to the side of the boat and almost to the side. Kaori stared in fear at Zuko er uh Teken plumeting over the side.

"Teken!" she screamed.

She ran to the side of the boat. She could see "Teken" in the water. He was struggling to stay afloat.

"Don't worry Teken I'll get you!"

She serched around the boat for rope. There was only a peice big enough to fit around two people. Kaori groaned and ran to the side. There was only one way to save Teken and she knew it. But could she trust him? Kaori scanned the water. Teken was gone.

"No!" Kaori gasped.

She stood on the side of the ship and dove into the water the rope in her hand. The water was blurry and she couldn't see. But she found Teken slowly drifting towards the water. She grabbed his hand. Then she tied the rope around her waist and around his. He weighed her down. She opened her eyes. She scanned the water. Surely there was something. Of course! She had air inside of her! Kaori gasped and all the air escaped her. It flew out of her mouth and between her hands. She lowered the small amount of air to her feet. It lifted them towards the surface. Once above she gasped for air.

The air below her feet dissipeared and they fell into the boat. The waves were still strong though. Kaori untied Teken from her waist. She sat over him and did what he did to her. She put her lips to his and breathed life into him. He sat up coughing after a moment or two. Then he looked over at Kaori. The rain fell and her hair was plastered to her side.

"You...you saved me?" he said.

"You saved me," she replied.

The storm continued and the boat filled with water. There were even fish in it. Finally when the storm ended and tiny rays of light peaked through the clouds Zuko groaned. The boat was a mess. Kaori emptied her bag and used it to throw water out of the boat.

"Kaori...down in the water..." Zuko began.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I thought...I thought...oh nevermind it's foolish,"

"No go on Teken,"

"I thought I saw you air bend,"

Kaori looked away from him for a moment. Then she smiled.

"I can. Air bend I mean."

"I thought all air benders were dead. Except for the avatar that is," he said.

"My great great great grandfather ran away from the air temple. He was an airbender. He married my great great great grandmother even though he was fordbidden. I guess he was really in love."

Kaori eyed Zuko when she said love.

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here   
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now   
What happens next _

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Of you being an air bender?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay,"

He thought about it. She was an airbender. Now he really shouldn't have brought her along.

"Okay? You mean it?"

"Yeah..."

"Thank you Teken!"

_  
I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift youself off the ground _

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened before_

"Then I should tell you something else,"

"Okay,"

"Misfit Island as I call it well...I kinda...run it,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Tonu is a prince. A snobby one but I am princess of Misfit Island. My mother was Queen. But they took me away from it young and moved to an island,"

He stared at her. She was the princess of Misfit Island. How could he not have noticed. In the market when she and Tonu were arguing... No one helped because it wasen't there buisness.

_Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistence  
The tension is here   
Between who you are and you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be _

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here _

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zuko asked.

"Because for the first time someone treated me like...me and not a princess. I was normal."

He smiled. He knew how that felt.

"I should have told you but the feeling felt so good,"

"I understand,"

"I'm so glad I met you Teken,"

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift youself off the ground _

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened before_

"I'm glad I met you too,"

She looked over at the water then smiled.

"Look Teken land," she said.

"We must have made it,"

"I'm glad,"

She leaned forward and looked Zuko right in the eyes.

"If I kiss you right now will you get mad?"

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift youself off the ground _

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened before_

"No not at all,"

"Good,"

She kissed him. It wasen't an innocent kiss either. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. It was deep and passionate. He kissed back. She was next to him now. Her arms wrapped around him tightly and he pulled her closer. The boat landed on the shore but he didn't want to move. Everything was so clear. Her hair, now partially dry, flew in the wind. Kaori pulled back smiling. Her breathing was hard judging that it was a fairly large kiss. She stared into his eyes and for a second Zuko thought she was looking right at him. She got out of the boat and looked over her sholder at him.

"I wanted to do that for a long time," she said.

Zuko, still stunned that such an innocent person like Kaori could kiss so...evily and use her tounge that way, stared at her for a moment then got out of the boat himself. Kaori waited for him to catch up then took his hand. She looked at him and he blushed. Then she looked at something. Zuko couldn't see what she was looking at though. Then she pointed and he gasped.

"Look at those ships Teken!" she exclaimed.

He was in shock. She didn't recognize those ships. They were Fire Nation ships. He was right. They would be here. But Kaori was an airbender. Kaori let go of his hand. She ran towards the ships.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The song is Dare you to move by Switchfoot. I like that song. I use their songs. Felt the urge to put it in here. But yeah so she's running towards the ships. The fire nation ships though she doesn't know who's ships they are cause she's never seen them. But she'll find out...oh yes she will.

Well thanks for the reveiws I must be going! Reveiw!

Emma


	8. Chappie 8 There is no Teken

Okay peoples this is the chappie you might have been waiting for! Yeah Aang, Sokka, and Katara come in later. They will come in but I'm leading up to it. Ooo I was sitting up at midnight wanting to type so bad but I was to tired. Okay XaeriXInu this chappie is so you can read it! Lol okay I'm gonna get started now!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko froze. What was she doing. Well he knew what. She was always so curious. There was a patch of bushes between them and the Fire Nation ships. Zuko ran towards Kaori and pulled her down behind the bushes.

"Teken what are you doing?"Kaori asked.

"Please Kaori why don't we go look around at the city?"

"I want to go find out more about those ships,"

"But-"

"You worry too much Teken,"

She kissed him on the cheek and stood up. Then she continued running towards the ships. Zuko just sat there. It was to dangerous. She is an airbender. They killed air benders. Obviously she hasen't seen a fire bender or the Fire Nation in so long that she can't remember.

Kaori ran up to a small and frankly pugey (it's uncle!) man. He didn't seem to notice her though as he watched men get out of the boat and head into the city.

"Hi!" Kaori said happily.

Uncle Iroh turned around startled. No one had ever aproached (sorry for spelling) them before. Everyone feared them.

"Well...uh...hello there," Uncle Iroh said.

"I'm Kaori," Kaori said.

"And I am Iroh," he replied.

"I love this ship here. It's so large. Me and my friend Teken well our boat kinda...broke,"

"Ah I see...where might your friend Teken be?"

Kaori looked around. She thought Teken had been right behind her. She laughed and turned to Uncle Iroh.

"He's shy. Let me go get him," She said.

She ran over to the bushes and grabbed Zuko's arm.

"Come on Teken I want you to meet someone," she said.

"No Kaori please I think I'll just sit here," he said quickly.

"Don't worry he's nice,"

She pulled him up and dragged him over to Iroh. Uncle Iroh saw Zuko and smiled. Zuko didn't look at the ships or at Uncle Iroh, just his feet.

"This Iroh is Teken," Kaori said.

"Well...Teken...it's very nice to meet you," Uncle Iroh said.

Zuko looked at Uncle Iroh who was smiling.

"Uh yes it's nice to meet you to," Zuko said.

Kaori took Zuko's hand and laughed. She looked at the ships. She wondered why there were two boats. That is until she saw someone get out at the second. Her grip on Zuko's hand tightened and Zuko looked to where she was staring. Zhao. He had just gotten out of the boat. Kaori's eyes widened.

"That man Teken...he killed my parents..." Kaori whispered to Teken,"He's a fire bender,"

Zhao strode out of his ship and walked over to Uncle Iroh.

"Well Iroh everything seems in order we'll just get our supplies and be on our way-" he stopped reilizing that a girl and Zuko were standing there.

Zhao smiled.

"Welcome back Zuko! Oh and I see you've brought a friend with you," he paused seeing them holding hands," Ah more than just a friend I see,"

Kaori looked at Zuko.

"Zuko... who's Zuko?"

Zhao's smile got even bigger. He was clearly enjoying this. He noticed Kaori and frowned.

"You've grown much..." he said.

Kaori looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"You killed my parents..." she said.

"Yes and you should have died to you filthy little air bender!"

Zhao snapped his fingers and a guard came to his side.

"Take her below my ship," he said.

The guard grabbed Kaori. She looked frantically at Zuko.

"Teken! Teken where are they taking me? Teken help me!" she yelled.

"Zhao let her go!" Zuko yelled.

But Zhao wasen't paying attention to Zuko. He was still smiling at Kaori.

"Teken? Why girl show some respect to this young man," Zhao said to Kaori.

Kaori looked at Zuko her eyes filled with fear and confusion.

"Teken...what's going on..."

"Teken does not exsist girl. You are speaking to Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation," Zhao said.

There was silence. Complete and awful silence. Zuko stared at Kaori wondering what she would do but she was still just staring at him. Her eyes were wide. No one moved or said a word. There was still confusion in her eyes. Then something clicked. The guard moved her closer to the ship but she struggled to get free. She was filled with anger now.

"You lied to me! You lied to me!" she screamed.

She broke free of the guards grasp and ran at Zuko. She ran into him pounding on his chest with her fists with tears running down her face. Zuko held onto her sholders.

"I'm so sorry Kaori," he said softly.

"You lied! You used me!" she yelled.

Two guards pulled her off of Zuko.

"Your a liar just like all of the Fire Nation! How could you? I even thought I loved you!" she yelled at him.

Zuko just stood there frozen by her words. He had seen her angry but never like this... Zhao was laughing.

"Zhao let her go!" Zuko yelled.

"No. I've been serching for this girl for a very long time. She'll get what every air bender deserves," Zhao said evily.

Kaori was struggling. Tears flowed down her face. She was hurt. Why? Why did this have to happen? She hated fire benders and the Fire Nation. They brought pain and suffering to people, everything she was against and she went kissing one of them?

"You used me Zuko! You brought me here on purpose! You lied to me! I hate you! I hate you all!" she screamed.

But then she was silent. She put her hand to her side and gasped. Blood seaped through her hand and stained the white skirt and blouse. Zhao stood there with a small layer of smoke from his hand.

"You will not speak to your Fire Prince like that girl." he said smiling still.

Zuko's eyes widened.

"Kaori! Zhao I'll get you! I'll kill you!" he yelled.

Zuko tried to run at Zhao. Tried to get him but guards held him back. Uncle stared at Zhao.

"Why did you do that?" Uncle Iroh asked Zhao.

"She is a threat. A very large threat," then he turned to his guards,"Take her below and get her patched up. We'll make her death more painful than this,"

The guards picked Kaori up. She was gasping for air and her hand was covered in blood. Yet the tears still came down. She was still staring at Zuko. Her eyes were asking him why. Why would you do this? Why didn't you tell me before I felt this way? Why? And none of those questions he could answer. When Kaori was on the ship Zhao turned to Iroh.

"Well seems I'll be leaving early. Good to see your'e alright Prince Zuko. Good day Iroh," he said.

Then the door to the ship shut and the ship began moving away. The guards finally released Zuko. (they were his own guards) Zuko turned to Uncle Iroh frantically.

"Why did you hold me back Uncle? Why didn't you let me kill him? He can't do that! He can't take Kaori!" Zuko yelled.

"Actually he can. He started the serch for the air bender before you were born. He has every right to finish what he started," Uncle Iroh said.

"No...No he can't! Kaori...She...I..."

"Zuko keep your anger under control,"

"No! He just hurt Kaori! She's been hurt enough Uncle! I have to get her. I have to save her.."

"That's what I mean. Keep your anger under control if you plan to save her,"

"Wait..."

"Your'e very predictable Prince Zuko. Now let us go divise a plan inside. We can have some tea. I saved you some,"

"A plan..."

"Don't worry Prince Zuko. You'll see her again. Everything will be alright,"

Zuko nodded. A plan. He would save her. He would get her out of there. What would happen from then he didn't know. If she would even let him help he also didn't know. But all he did know was that he had to get her out of there. He wouldn't let Zhao kill her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uncle's really calm because he knows that Zuko wants to go save her. But I mean Zuko can't save her when he's fitting angry right? He'll do something stupid. Ooo the plan. Well you'll have to wait and see. Aang, Katara, and Sokka might be in the next chappie or the one after that. Who knows? Well must be going! Hope you all liked this chappie!

Reveiw!

Emma


	9. Chappie 9 Runaway

Fresh new chappies of Forbidden Love people! Alright sorry I haven't updated in so long but my mom doesn't want me typing...I'll find a way around that... so let me continue with the story.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaori groaned. She was in a cell. It was cold and dark. Her hands were chained to the wall she leaned on. There was a thin banage around her waist but it didn't help much. Her face was dirty and her cloths stained. There was a sudden opening of the large wooden door. A girl maybe a year or two younger than her walked in. She was wearing a black dress with her hair in a bun. She carried a damp cloth and a bowl with a spoon sticking out of it.

"Ah you're finally awake," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Kaori asked softly.

Her voice was gone mostly. It was dry and airy. 

"Oh my name is Sifu. I work for Commander Zhao." the girl replied.

Sifu put the damp cloth to Kaori's side and patted it. Kaori winced.

"Why are you helping me?" Kaori asked.

"Well, it's my job to help the pirsoners. Some come in worse than you but I want to make your final days best," 

"Who cares...just leave me... I'm going to die anyway," 

Sifu was silent. She must have learned not to reply to these kinds of things.

"Sifu...what can you tell me about...Prince Zuko?" Kaori said slowly and suddenly.

That name...Prince Zuko... It was foreign to her tounge. Sifu seemed to think and try to find the right words. Then she spoke.

"I know not much about the prince. Only that he needs to capture the avatar to regain his honor. He was a traitor you know. But I have heard he is a very angry boy...very...unstable,"

Kaori digested this. So to everyone he was dangerous...and angry. But, that couldn't be... He had been so friendly. Stubborn, but friendly. Sifu stood up.

"Well I must be going now...get some rest," she said walking out of the room.

Kaori stared straight ahead. She needed to think. And boy, did she have a ton to think about.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He could see her. Kaori. She was tied to a post. On her knees and her hands behind her. Zhao stood there. He held a large knife. Kaori's face was covered by her hair that hung down from her sholders. Zhao was laughing. He was on the ship. But for some reason his feet wouldn't move.

He could hear her voice echoing in the backround. __

I thought I loved you. I thought I loved you.  
  
"Kaori!" he screamed.

Zhao brought the knife to her neck and raised it. No. He was to late. How could he be to late?

Zhao brought the knife down.

xXxXxXxXxXxO.OXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko sat up sweating bullets. It had been a dream...only a dream. The door flew open. Uncle Iroh stood there.

"Prince Zuko. It's time," he said.

Zuko nodded and grabbed a shirt. It was night now. The sky was gray. At first Zuko couldn't remember what he was doing then he did. It was almost as if remembering a nightmare. Or at least it felt that way. He quietly snuck on when the guards weren't looking and made his way down the main chamber cells. He turned a corner but ran into a girl. She dropped a bowl she was carring. Zuko grabbed her around the waist and pulled her around the side. He put his hand over her mouth.

A guard came over. He picked up the broken bowl. 

"Stupid mice.." he muttered then walked away. 

Zuko let the girl go and she stared at him.

"Please tell me where the girl named Kaori is," Zuko said. 

"Shee...she's right over in that room," the girl said.

"May I have the keys?"

"I'm not allowed to give them out,"

"Damnit give me the keys!"

The girl shoved the keys in Zuko's hand and ran. Zuko ran to the room she had pointed to and opened it. He swung the door open. There sitting against the wall was Kaori. She looked so lifeless. Zuko ran over to her and immediately started burning the chains. She stared at his hands while he did so.

"Kaori...I know I should have told you but you would have hated me...like you do now. I just..I don't know...I wasn't thinking,"

She didn't say anything. Just sat there staring at his flamed hand.

"I understand if you never want to speak to me again but I am going to get you out of here," he said.

"Shutup!" Kaori suddenly exclaimed.

She leaned forward and kissed Zuko on the lips. When she pulled back she stared at him angerily.

"Listen here whoever you are! I sat here against this wall thinking of ways to hate you. I should hate you. I do hate you! I told myself that you are scum and nothing! But I reilized I don't hate you and I can't make myself hate you. I'm in love with you. There's only one thing I want to say to you," she said.

"What's that?" Zuko asked fearing the answer.

She stared at him long and cold but then the tips of her frown flinched upward.

"What took you so long?"

He smiled. Quickly he burned the chains off her hands.

"We have to run," he said to her.

She nodded. Even though it hurt to run she still did. Her side ached. Getting out of the ship was easier than getting on. They made their way into a forest on the side of the city. Zuko took Kaori's hands.

"You have to run," he said.

"I'm not leaving without you,"

"You have to. If I don't go back then Zhao will know it was me that got you out of there. He may figure it out anyway but I have to go back,"

"But I love you,"

"And I love you Kaori. That's why you have to run,"

"Will I see you again?"

"I'll serch this whole city for you when Zhao leaves,"

Zuko began to turn away when Kaori caught his arm.

"Kaori-"

"Wait," 

She kissed him. Zuko smiled and turned. They both ran in different directions. Each way towards a different situation. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

wow chappie 9! does anyone read my story? oh well i'll post it anyway.

-emma


	10. Chappie 10 Haru and Delra

And it's the 10th chappie! YAY we will parade around the room and have a party! It's a celebration for the 10th chappie people so you all get cookies of your choice. i gots the suger, the choco chip, the peanut butter, and all you can think of. oo also cake and cupcakes. chips, and maybe a little gluga gluga to get this party started! happy 10th chappie everybody!

thank you for the reveiw on fanart-central dot net

and people at fanfiction this story WILL GO ON DAMNIT so there.

lol looks like i had a little gluga gluga already XD

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko walked into the room Uncle Iroh was sitting. Uncle Iroh, who was drinking tea at a small table, looked up. Zuko walked over and sat down. There was silence for a moment.

"Well..." Uncle Iroh said quietly.

"I got her out alright...I think she's going to be okay..." Zuko said.

"I'm glad. Did you run into anyone on the ship?"

"Just a girl. I don't think she'll tell,"

"Well either way she's alright isn't she,"

"Just her side where Zhao..."

He couldn't bring himself to say it. After all Kaori had been through she did not deserve to be hit in the side. Especially with fire. The door to the room flew open. Zuko and Uncle Iroh stood up. Zhao walked over. There was steam coming from his hands and he was angry. In fact Zuko couldn't remember the last time that he had seen Zhao this angry.

"Where is she?" Zhao asked Zuko.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Prince Zuko replied.

"Commander Zhao why don't you sit down. We can discuss this over tea," Uncle Iroh said.

"I will not have tea. I know boy! I know you helped her escape!" Zhao yelled.

"Uncle tells me that you were serching for her long before I met her. I don't want to get into any more trouble that may stop me from getting back home," Zuko said calmly.

"Home? By the time I find out, and I will find out, it was you, you won't have a home to go to!"

"You should go now Zhao. I don't want any trouble to come from your unexpected visit," Iroh said.

Zhao glared at Zuko who just had to smile.

"Like you said Zhao...she is a threat...a very big threat," Zuko said.

Zhao stomped out of the room leaving a trail of steam. Zuko snickered.

"Careful Prince Zuko. You might give something away," Uncle Iroh said.

"I am being careful. Once he's gone we'll serch the whole island for her,"

"Very well,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaori ran. Her legs hurt and her side hurt more. She came to a clearing in the forest. She fell to her knees. Surely she could stop for now. Her heart was beating rapidly. Kaori felt something drip off her head. She reached up and tapped her head. When she looked at her fingers they were red. Blood? How had she hit her head? Oddly she couldn't remember. In fact everything she knew was becoming...distant. One minuete she knew it and the next it was like a memory. She let out a gasp and fell.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Shhh Sokka shut up I think she's coming too," said a voice.

Kaori groaned. Her eyes fluttered open. There were three people above her. She sat up but fell back down. Who were these people? Where was she?

"What's your name?" asked the girl figure.

Kaori finally sat up. She shook her head a few times then stared at the girl.

"Honestly?" she asked.

"Yes," the girl said.

"I don't know," Kaori replied.

"How can you not know your own name?" the older looking boy said.

"I don't know? How do you know your own name?" Kaori asked him.

"Shut up Sokka," the girl said.

"If you don't mind me asking...but...who are you people?" Kaori asked tilting her head.

"Oh sorry, my names Katara. This is my brother Sokka, and this is Aang," the girl said.

"My name is...is...uh...well I don't know," Kaori replied.

Kaori felt her side. There was a thicker bandage around her waist. And there was also a bandage on her head.

"I think...I think I hit my head..."Kaori said.

"That would probably explain the not knowing stuff then," Sokka said.

Katara shot Sokka a glance, Sokka just smiled. Aang looked at Kaori.

"So what do you remember?" he asked her.

"Well...let me see.." she said thinking.

Kaori sat there for a moment thinking. What did she remember... Then she smiled.

"I remember three things! A story my mom told me, those markings on Aang's head, and the color of my eyes!" Kaori exclaimed.

"How do you know about the arrow on Aang's head?" Katara asked her.

"I think it has something to do with airbending...right?"

"Well yeah. How did you know?" Aang asked her.

"Somehow I do. I don't know how I know," Kaori said.

"And what about this story? Can you tell us it?" Katara said.

"Sure why not! It's about my great great great grandfather. It goes like this..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxstory time!xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"GET BACK THEIF! BRING BACK THAT APPLE!" _

_That was an angry clerk. And the theif? Why that is Haru. Haru ran as fast as he could. He laughed clutching the apple in his hand. The clerk chased after him. Haru took a bite of the apple. _

_"...Yuck...tastes like onions..."he muttered. _

_Haru put his hands up above him and made a air ball. He quickly jumped up and sat on it. _

_"Catch me if you can!" he yelled to the clerk. _

_He raced on stopping at another shop. He picked up an orange. _

_"This looks orangey. Thank you!" he exclaimed. _

_"Hey get back here with that," the other clerk yelled. _

_The two store clerks chased after him. Haru gasped. The air ball was dissipearing. He ran and turned a corner. The clerks split up taking different ways. Haru ran into a dead end. The clerks ran at him. Haru snickered and jumped up. The clerks ran into each other while Haru took out a glider that was on his back. Quickly he opened it and hung on. _

_"See ya later!" he yelled dropping the apple,"And your apples suck!" _

_He came down to a river and sat down. He sighed and took out the orange. _

_"Haru, what have you done now?" said a voice. _

_Haru quickly turned around. A girl sat next to him. He smiled. Delra. She was the beautifulest girl to walk this city. She had long black hair that went down to her waist and she had blue blue eyes. Her face was pale and soft. She was skinny and had freckles over her nose. _

_Delra worked in the city. The city was right below the air temple. Haru visited the city often. He had known Delra for years now. _

_"Well I only stole an orange. I gave the apple back," Haru said. _

_"In all your 19 years don't you ever have fun without stealing?" _

_"Nope," _

_"A direct answer. I like that," _

_"I'm glad you do," _

_She laughed and put her head on his sholder. _

_"So Delra I am thinking about asking the air council for a wife," Haru said. _

_She picked up her head and looked at him. Her eyes were full of concern. _

_"Really...who?" she asked. _

_"Well..you," _

_She smiled. _

_"Oh Haru! I would love that! Just you and me forever!" she exclaimed. _

_She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Haru laughed. Suddenly she stopped and looked at him. _

_"But Haru...you have to marry an airbender don't you?" _

_"Yes but I will talk to them. I love you Delra they can't keep us apart," _

_"I love you to," _

_He leaned forward and kissed her. All the years they had known each other they had fallen in love. But Haru was an airbender and Delra was just a commoner. _

_"I'm sorry Haru it's just not possible," _

_"But that's not fair!"_

_"It's the law. And the law is law. We cannot change that." _

_"No!" _

_It was late. Haru stormed out of the room. Stupid air council. What did they know? Haru went down the the town and knocked on Delra's window. She opened it and tilted her head. _

_"Haru are you alright?" she asked. _

_"Fine. Delra-" _

_"What did they say? Are we going to be together?" _

_"..." _

_"Haru? Haru...what did they say?" _

_"They said no. It's law for me to marry another air bender." _

_She put her head in her hands and Haru could hear her curse. She looked back at him. _

_"Haru what are we going to do? I want to be with you," _

_"And I want to be with you," _

_"So now what..." _

_Haru was silent for a moment. They couldn't seperate them. No. They would be together forever. _

_"Let's run away!" _

_"Haru what are you talking about?"_

_"You and me. We run and find some other place to live where we can be together," _

_"But I have a life here," _

_"We can start a new life," _

_"Haru..." _

_"Please Delra. It's the only way we can be together," _

_"Alright," _

_"Great we leave tonight. Pack your things," _

_She shook her head. _

_"I don't have to," _

_She walked over to a chest in the back of the room and took out a bag. _

_"I've been packed for three years," _

xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"They came to an island called Misfit Island. It had a longer name but I always called it Misfit Island. That's the story. I remember my mom telling me that story every night," Kaori said.

"Wow," Katara said.

"That Haru guy sounds great!" Aang exclaimed.

"So just wondering and totally off topic but what are you doing here?" Sokka asked. (he means in the middle of a forest)

"I don't know. What were you doing here?"

"Appa got tired," Aang said.

He pointed over to the large bison. Kaori shreiked and ran over to it petting it. The others laughed and Sokka found he couldn't take his eyes off the girl.

xXXxXxXxX

GOOD ENOUGH FOR NOW. MORE NEXT TIME. UPDATING SOON.

EMMA


	11. Chappie 11 Little Flower Girl

Hello for chappie 11! Hail chappie 11. Okay okay people now listen up. I won't be updating every day like I used to. See my mom banned me from fanfiction so I post the stories up on fanart-central. but at school i can post fanfic all i want. so i simply type the thing at school, post it at fanfiction, then post it at fan art. simple...right?

ah well time to get a typing! XD

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaori yelped happily. She sat on Appa's head.

"I LOVE YOU APPA!" she exclaimed.

Aang laughed and hung himself upside down from Appa's ear. Kaori pet Appa's head.

"He's not scary. He's just misunderstood, aren't you Appa?" she said.

"Most people would be scared of Appa, being the ten pound bison he is," Katara said.

"Well I'm not scared of him!" Kaori said.

She rubbed Appa behind his ear.

"He's like a big dog!" she said.

That night they lay around the fire. Sokka, Aang, and Katara would be leaving soon. In a day or two so Appa could rest. Kaori opened her eyes. She was bored and couldn't sleep. She had to do something. Quietly she stood up and snuck off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko was in the city. Zhao had left but most likely they hadn't seen the last of him (HINT HINT). He had been serching the city but found no Kaori. Finally he sighed. Uncle Iroh rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just ask someone if they saw a girl named Kaori," he said.

"I will not ask for anyones help," Zuko said.

"Fine but I won't be with you through the dark to find her. You are going to stay up all night aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes I am,"

"Just wait till morning alright?"

"But-"

"Prince Zuko I don't want to be responsible for you when you collapse of lack of sleep," Uncle Iroh said.

"Fine," Zuko grumbled.

He was still not happy though.

"Fine what?" Uncle asked.

"Fine I'll ask for help. I'm not going to stop serching for her," Zuko replied.

"Then I suppose I will come to," Uncle Iroh paused for a moment," Zuko did you know I knew Kaori?"

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't seem to remember. It happened a few years ago when you were only five. I was on vacation,"

xXXxXxXxXxXxUncle Iroh's memoryxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Uncle Iroh took a deep breath. This island was wonderful. It was small yet there were so many places to go and relax. The hot springs weren't that bad either He was leaving in a matter of minuetes. Uncle Iroh looked around. Where had his men gone off to? Ah yes, he had sent them to go buy some more tea from the island merchants. That's when he saw her. A small girl with tattered clothing clutching a small toy pig in her hands. She was small with big round eyes. Her hair was ragged and scruffy. She stood there all alone. Uncle Iroh walked up to her. _

_"Hello there," he said. _

_"Hewello mister," the girl said. _

_"Where are your parents?" _

_"They died," _

_"I'm so sorry," _

_"Me to, but what can ya do?" _

_"That's true. Are you lost?" _

_"No I am waiting for dis guy to come back cause he-he's gonna take me to the palace," _

_"The palace?" _

_"Yeah-ca-cause I'm de prinwess of Misfit Iswand," _

_"Well it is nice to meet you Princess...?" _

_"Kaori. My names Kaori," _

_"Well it was nice to meet you Kaori," _

_"Where are you going?" _

_"I have to get back home. I am going to be teaching my nephew how to fire bend," _

_"Fire bend..." _

_"Yes," _

_She seemed to think for a moment then relaxed. _

_"You are a nice man. I would give you my piggy but I love him to much. Take a flower okay?" _

_She handed him a flower off the ground. It was red with blue in the inside. _

_"Thank you very much Kaori. Maybe our paths will cross one day," _

_"I hope so. I hope I get to meet your nephew one day. Is he nice?" _

_"He's...stubborn," _

_"Only the best people are," _

_"True Kaori. Very true," _

_He waved goodbye as someone came and took her hand leading her away. She wagged her small hand at him smiling. _

_xXxXxXxXXxXxXx_

"Uncle how come you didn't tell me about that?" Zuko exclaimed.

"You never asked. Besides I just remembered it now. But Prince Zuko I want you to have something.,"

Uncle Iroh took out two small prices of glass. In between the glass was a flower.

" Thank you Uncle," he put the flower into his pocket," Well I think I saw lights on over here. I'm going to go ask for help," Zuko said.

"Alright,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

More fluff with Sokka and Kaori next chappie. Cept they don't know she's Kaori and I need a good name. Help me! So anyways this was a short chappie cause I am running out of time to type. Another flash back I know. Update on tuesday or wednesday maybe. Bye!

Oh and thanks for the reveiws

Emma


	12. Chappie 12 Will you come?

I'm back! Hola everybody lets go for a chappie 12 shall we? Oh and thank you for the reveiws! I feel special :)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaori giggled silently and snuck away from the others. She wandered off a bit and came to a lake. there was a large waterfall empting out into the lake. She stretched her arms out and yawned. It was early in the morning but she felt like a swim. She began to unbutton her top when she heard something. Quickly she turned around, her eyes darting everywhere. She picked up a rock and threw it into the trees.

"Ow!"

"Sokka?"

"..."

"Sokka why are you spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying on you! I was...protecting you,"

"Protecting me?"

"Yeah in case any theives or bandits came,"

"Well that's very noble of you but I assure you that I can take care of myself,"

She giggled and he blushed. She tilted her head.

"How come you didn't wake the others when you saw I was gone?" she asked.

"They need their sleep,"

"Oh okay..." she paused," Would you like to go for a swim with me?"

"Um...no thanks,"

"Come on! It will be fun! Swimming is great fun. Truely it is. And it's not like I'm asking you to skinny dip with me,"

His ears turned red. She burst out laughing.

"Look I'm going for a swim and if you want to stand there be my guest,"

She dipped her toes in the water.

"Eek! It's cold..." she said startled.

She shrugged and dove right in. Her head didn't come up for air for several minuetes.

_"Teken!" _

Kaori shot up in the water. What was that? It was like she heard it in the back of her mind. The name sounded so firmiliar yet she couldn't grasp it.

"Kaori are you okay?" Sokka asked noticing how she was just standing there.

"Oh I'm fine," she said.

Then she smiled mischeviously. She dove under water quickly. Sokka scanned the top of the water for her but couldn't see her. Kaori jumped up and splashed him. He was covered with water. She burst out laughing at him again.

"Great. Now I'm wet,"

"The more reason to come swimming,"

She swam over to him and grabbed his ankle.

"Hey let go of me! I said let- Ahhhh!"

She pulled him in. When he came up for air Kaori splashed him. He laughed and splashed her back.

"Bet you can't beat me to that rock," she said.

"Yeah right. I'm from a water tribe. Waters our thing," Sokka replied.

He beat her. Kaori pouted and Sokka laughed.

"I could of won if I didn't step on that rock," she complained.

"No way, I beat you and that's that,"

"Fine,"

They heard voices off in the distance. It was Kaori and Aang. They waded over to land and Sokka pulled on his shoes which he had taken off after being pulled in.

"Sokka..."

"Yeah Kaori,"

"I wish...I wish I had met you earlier,"

"What do you mean?"

"If I had met you earlier then I would have spent more time with you. This side of me, that doesn't remember anything...really likes you,"

He blushed.

"So yeah...I just wanted to say that...and oh right-"

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"I wanted to do that to,"

_"Prove to me your'e not predictable. Kiss me," _

There it was again. That stupid voice in her head.

"Well uh...I guess we better be getting back," Sokka said.

They raced back over to where Katara and Aang were.

"Where were you guys?" Katara asked.

"Were you kissing?" Aang asked laughing.

"Well actually-"

Sokka put his hand over Kaori's mouth.

"She got lost," he said.

"Well anyway we spotted Prince Zuko and his army here on the island. We better get going or they'll find Aang. How they tracked us here though is beyond me," Katara said.

_"Zuko? Who's Zuko?" _

Kaori put her hand on her head.

"Kaori did you hear me?" Sokka asked.

"What no- no I didn't. What did you say?" Kaori asked.

"I asked if you wanted to come with us," Sokka said.

They were all sitting on Appa. Sokka had his hand reached out to Kaori to help her up. Kaori tilted her head and smiled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay zuko and iroh in next chappie. Gotta go bye!

Emma


	13. Chappie 13 A little pain

Alrighty people this is chappie 13. Sorry it took so long to post. I mean see I saved chappie 12 at my house and forgot to post that so yeah it's a very long story and the only story I think you want to read is Forbidden Love. Yeah. I'll get on with it. XD

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile...(bum bum bum)

"There's no one else left in this stinking city," Prince Zuko exclaimed.

"Well not many people are up at two in the morning," Uncle Iroh said.

"Uncle I am not giving up,"

"I know you're not,"

Prince Zuko looked around. She had to be somewhere on this island. Somewhere in the city. Maybe she was safe in an islanders home. Maybe she was alright. Maybe she was...

No! No, he would not think like that. Kaori was alright. She is okay. But there was no garentee. She could be- wouldn't be... But there was always a chance. Zuko pushed away the thought and saw a light on in a nearby building.

"I'm going to try over there," he mumbled.

"Suit yourself,"

They knocked on the door and an old man answered. He looked up at them and gasped. He slammed the door but Prince Zuko caught it.

"We didn't come here to threaten and hurt you. I just have a question," Prince Zuko said.

"What is it?" the old man asked supiciously. (so sorry for spelling)

"I was wondering if you saw a girl with black hair, and she is kind of tall. She is wearing a white shirt and a tan skirt. Her name is Kaori. Please if you've seen her tell me,"

"Kaori... Kaori... That name rings a bell. Oh yes," he paused for a moment,"I remember now. I will show you where she rests,"

"Thank you,"

The old man took them back by the docks and past. They went up a trail and finally to the top of a hill. Prince Zuko felt his heart sink.

"She died yesterday. So young too," the old man said sadly.

The old man walked away. Zuko stared at the grave. No. No it couldn't be Kaori. Not his Kaori. The gravestone simply said Kaori on it. He sunk to his knees, staring at the grave. No. No. No.

"Prince Zuko..." Uncle began.

Zuko shook his head to stop him from speaking. He didn't want Uncle Iroh to speak right now. He was confused and angry. It was his fault she was dead. He left her. He made her run so he could cover for her. It was all his fault. His fault...His fault...

A guard ran up to them.

"Prince Zuko, sir, we spotted the avatar leaving the city just moments ago,"

Zuko was silent for a moment. The avatar... He had no reason to stay at the city. No reason at all. In fact, all now he had left in his life was the goal of going home. Getting his dignity back.

"Quickly we must catch them!" he exclaimed.

"Prince Zuko I do not think that now is the right time.." Uncle Iroh said.

"If we don't go then we'll lose the avatar! This is our only chance."

Uncle Iroh shook his head and followed slowly behind Prince Zuko and the guard. None of them however reilized that there were flowers infront of the grave. Behind the flowers was a message.

Kaori

Loving girl

Loving daughter

Loving friend

Died young

Age Eight

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So you need a name," Sokka said.

"A name? Why would I need a name?" Kaori asked.

"Because then we won't have to call you _that girl_," he replied.

Kaori nodded slowly. They were sitting on Appa gliding through the air.

"So what name do you want to be called?" Katara asked.

"Um...I don't really know any good names," Kaori said.

"How about...Sarah!" Aang said.

"Sarah... Well it's good enough for now," Kaori said.

"I like that name. Good thinking Aang," Katara said.

Sokka smiled. He noticed Sarah though. She was looking away from them all and frowning. He went over to her and sat down.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Sure," she said trying to smile.

"Come on, you can tell me,"

"Well if you must know...I remember something..."

"Really? What is it?"

"A name...Teken I think,"

"Teken?"

"Yeah,"

"Wonder what that could mean,"

"I have the same question Sokka."

He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Kaori smiled and closed her eyes. She was happy. There was an odd feeling she had then. The same kind of feeling she had when she remembered the name Teken.

She couldn't place her finger on that feeling though.

_"I'm so glad I met you Teken," _

_"I'm glad I met you too," _

_"Look Teken, land," _

_"We must have made it," _

_"I'm glad," _

_She leaned forward and looked him right in the eyes. _

_"If I kiss you will you get mad?" _

_"No, not at all," _

_"Good," _

Kaori smiled in her sleep. Everyone else had fallen asleep to. Except Aang who was humming a song. But in her sleep when no one, not even herself, could hear she whispered something. But there was no way for her to remember what she had said. Katara, Aang, and even Sokka couldn't hear it.

"Zuko..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay so yes the feeling "Sarah" (thanks for that name!) is having is like love. Now yes it's soon but she lost her memory so she really doesn't know when to fall in love. She's like a rock.. But she has this feeling with Sokka and claims it's love.

So next chappie is gonna be a good one! Trust me!

Emma


	14. Chappie 14 Remembering

Chappie 14 everybody! Getting started right away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Everybody wake up we're going down!"

Katara, Sarah, and Sokka woke up immediately. 

"Aang what's going on?" Katara asked.

"Prince Zuko's on our tail. He hit Appa's foot and Appa can't fly with a hurt foot!" Aang said.

"Is there anyway that Appa can fly?" Sokka asked.

"No we gotta land,"

"But Prince Zukos on our tail!"

But Appa groaned. They landed in the middle of an area. It was surrounded by trees.

"We have to split up! Prince Zuko will have soliders all over this island," Katara said.

"We can't split up!" Sokka said.

"We have to Sokka! Aang and I will go with Appa and you and Sarah run the other way,"

"Fine,"

They ran quickly. Kaori could feel her heart beating. Who was Prince Zuko? Why did his name sound so firmiliar? It was almost like she could remember him but she couldn't. If only there was some way to remember...

"Sarah look out!"

Except she didn't stop running. She didn't know who Sarah was. Kaori did not have any idea that Sokka had stopped running and was trying to catch up to her. She ran through some bushes and screamed. It was a cliff. She fell. Sokka could feel his heart stop when she screamed. He climbed down the cliff to her. It wasn't that far of a drop but still far. Perhaps two floors high. Kaori lay there on the ground with her eyes closed. Sokka ran over and shook her. She groaned.

"Sarah! Sarah!" He exclaimed.

"Wha...Where am I?" Kaori muttered.

She sat up slowly. Her wrist hurt but that was really it.

"Sarah are you okay?"

"Sarah? Who's Sarah? My name is Kaori. Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Sokka. You know your name?"

"Yeah...I remember everything."

"That's great,"

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to run,"

"Run where,"

"Just come on,"

Kaori's head hurt. She couldn't remember what had happened these past few days. Who was this boy that she was running with. They came to a clearing when she stopped him.

"Sokka listen I can't run with you,"

"You have to,"

"No I don't. Where are we,"

"We're on some island. It's abandoned though,"

"What? I was supposed to stay in the city,"

"Look we really have to run,"

"No Sokka please listen, I have to stay,"

"Kaori please come. When you didn't have your memory...you and me...you said...you.."

"What did I do?"

"You kissed me,"

"Oh...Sokka..."

"Please just come,"

"Sokka I can't,"

"Why?"

"It's complicated,"

Sokka leaned forward and kissed her. This was not something she was expecting either. It was unpredictable. Kaori even found herself kissing back even though she wasn't supposed to. She couldn't help it though. There was something about this boy she liked. 

"Kaori..."

Kaori and Sokka jumped apart. Her eyes grew wide as she saw who was standing there.

"Zuko!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

Okay so the next chappie will be longer and better. Trusta me. Some fluff with Kaori and Zuko...I think and shocking news!

Emma


	15. Chappie 15 Choices

Hello everybody it's chappie 15 of me story! Dis is the one dat you all were waiting for. You know the one with the suspense and the drama. Oh and the suprise twist! Yay! Well I will stop talking and get typing.

Oh and about the buttons. It's just like little buttons on a blouse you know, those simple type. So yeah. I hope that makes any sense possible. Thank you for all da reveiws! I lova you all sooooo much!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Last time: "Kaori..."

Kaori and Sokka jumped apart. Her eyes grew wide as she saw who was standing there.

"Zuko!"

Now!

Zuko stood there staring at Kaori. The very first thought that came to his head was: She's alive. Then he reilized he had seen her kissing another guy. And that other guy traveled with the avatar. He ws speechless. Just plain speechless. What could he say? Kaori stared at him waiting for him to say something. Sokka meanwhile was shocked to see Prince Zuko standing there. He bravely stepped out infront of Kaori and drew out his weapon.

"Zuko..." Kaori repeated but softly this time.

Zuko shook his head and turned. He dissipeared into the bushes. Kaori raced after him but Sokka grabbed her arm.

"Kaori where are you going?" he asked.

"Please Sokka I have to go!"

She escaped from his grasp and went off after Zuko. She finally caught up with him where his ship was. He was just about to climb aboard.

"Zuko!" she shouted.

He turned around and faced her. Kaori could tell he was angry. Why? Why on earth did she have to kiss Sokka?

"What is it Kaori?" he asked harshly.

"This is not how it was supposed to go. We were supposed to meet and be happy,"

"Well that's not how this is going,"

"Please let me explain,"

"I expect you to explain. This should be interesting,"

"Zuko! Why are you talking to me like that?"

"I don't know, maybe I just caught you kissing another guy,"

"Let me explain,"

"Fine. Go right ahead,"

"I came here and I can't remember anything these past few days,"

"Are you saying you hit your head?"

"Yes,"

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"Because when I didn't have my memory I kissed him. I don't know Zuko. Sometimes people do stupid things...you should know,"

"What does that mean?"

Kaori looked at her feet.

"People...on the ship...I know why you want to catch the avatar so badly...you were a traitor...to your country (which is true i looked it up) and you want to go home..."

"I've heard enough!"

They were silent for a few moments. Kaori walked over and put her hand on his sholder. He pushed it away. Kaori bit her lip and Zuko could tell there were tears forming in her eyes.

"Zuko listen here. I am going to give you a week. I am going to go back to Misfit Island and if you're not there in one week then you don't want to be with me. If you are there...then you want to be with me,"

"I have to go now Kaori," Zuko muttered.

He turned and walked on the ship. The door shut and started to float away. Kaori wiped away her tears. Sokka came running up.

"Kaori what's going on?" he asked.

Kaori shook her head.

"I have to go Sokka... I have to go..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaori sat on the beach next to her garden. She had just gotten back to Misfit Island. The waves crashed on the sand and Kaori wiped her eyes. Would he come? There was a sound.

"Kaori!"

"Aliruko!"

Kaori leaped up and hugged her best friend.

"Oh Kaori I am so glad you are alright! No one knew where you went!"

"I'm alright..."

"Where is Teken?"

"Teken...isn't Teken,"

"What does that mean?"

"He is Prince Zuko of the fire nation,"

"Oh..."

"I told him that if he wanted to be with me he would be here in a week,"

"Kaori.."

"Yeah,"

"I have bad news,"

"What?"

Aliruko shifted feet.

"You're bethrothed with Tonu...it hasn't been canceled..."

"What?"

"There's more.."

"Tell me,"

"...It's in one week,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

TEHE. Okay so Kaori is still engaged to Tonu. So if Zuko doesn't show up she's gonna have to marry that pride stealing beast! Find out next time more!

Emma


	16. Chappie 16 Savior

Chappie 16! I know I know it's like two chappies in one day. I think... I don't know when this is showing up on here. I know on fanart it shows up right away. On fanfiction it takes a little while. Oh wells. Oh I have been waiting for this chappie. Okay so let me go on saying that once Forbidden Love is over, there will be a part two. Now my part two will not be a whole nother story. It will be written here on Forbidden love only it will be called Part Two. So yeah don't worry if you don't get it you will see what I mean. There should be three parts to this story. So wa-la!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaori stood there. It had been three days. Aliruko came up to her. She sighed and put her hand on Kaori's sholder.

"Don't worry Kaori. I'm sure he'll come..."Aliruko said.

Kaori sighed and nodded slowly.

"When he was Teken he was predictable. I knew what he was going to do because I could tell in his eyes. Now...as the prince of the fire nation...I'm not so sure..." Kaori said.

Aliruko nodded.

"I understand."

She walked off leaving Kaori alone. There was a sudden noise of someone clearing their throat behind Kaori. Quickly she turned around smiling. Could it be? No. Of course not. It was Tonu. Tonu stood there. He had that evil stupid grin on his face.

"Tonu..." Kaori said harshly.

"Kaori, I missed you,"

"Yeah, right,"

He frowned.

"Be like that bitch, but I have an early wedding present for you,"

"What?"

He smiled that evil smile at her. Kaori stared at him. She looked into his eyes and gasped. Then she backed away.

"No! Tonu you just stay away from me!" she exclaimed.

"Are you going to come easily or do we do this the hard way?" Tonu asked.

He grabbed her wrist and got up in her face. She could feel his hot breath in her face. There was no explaining it. For some reason she was scared of him. Even though she was an airbender she was scared of Tonu. He was stronger than her physically. Fear. He reminded her of the general who kiled her parents.

Slowly Kaori walked forward with him. He took her hand and put it on his sholder, leading her into the back room. It felt like time was going so slow. She looked behind her sholder towards the ocean.

_Please come Zuko...please come_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko sat there in the main room on the ship. He sat in complete and awful silence. Uncle Iroh walked in.

"You haven't said anything in four days Zuko. Is this about the girl's death?" he asked.

"No. She's alive," Zuko said softly.

"She is? That's wonderful! But why do I get the feeling this isn't so wonderful..."

"She gave me a week to go back to her. But I don't know,"

"Don't know what? Prince Zuko you love her. You should go back to her. But this choice is not for me to make,"

"I can't go! I have to get home,"

"What do you plan to do? What do you want to do?"

"I know what I'll do! I'll capture the avatar and get to go back home! Then I'll get Kaori to come with me,"

"Do you really believe that she will still be waiting for you?"

"...No,"

"Prince Zuko do you love this girl?"

"I- I...I..."

"Answer the question,"

"Yes. I do love her."

"Can you live without your home? Can you live without her?"

Zuko thought about this. Could he live without his home? He had lived without it for so long. Could he live without Kaori? He had gone crazy when she was taken. He needed her. He wanted her.

"Uncle, turn this ship around immediately,"

"Where do you plan to go?"

"To Misfit Island,"

"Of course,"

"Do you think we'll get there in four days?"

"It will only take us that long,"

"Good,"

xXxXXxXxXxXFOUR DAYS LATERxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

Kaori stood infront of a large mirror. She held up a beautiful wedding dress. A single tear flowed down her face. No. He hadn't come. She had to marry Tonu. Kaori shivered at the memory of him. At the memory of what he had done only a few days ago. She put the wedding dress on and cried. The wedding dress was white with purple trimming. It was shimmering and sparkling. There were large white flowers on it and she wore a purple crown. This dress was everything she was against. Royalty. Richness. It was a beautiful dress but in Kaori's eyes it was awful.

The door opened a crack. It was Aliruko.

"Kaori! It's time,"

Kaori slowly nodded her head and walked out of the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The ship finally landed. Zuko was the first to run out. Where could she be? Where would she be? Kaori had to be somewhere but he had no idea where. Then he heard music in the distance.

xXxXxXxXx

Kaori walked down the aisle. Her hands were trembling. Why? Why hadn't Zuko come? He was supposed to be here. They were supposed to be together. Finally she stepped up onto the platform next to Tonu who looked her over.

"Prince Tonu do you take Princess Kaori to be your lawfually wedded wife?"

"I do,"

"Princess Kaori do you take Prince Tonu to be your lawfually wedded husband,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko ran quickly. He had to get to that building. He had a feeling that she would be there. There wasn't much time now. He knew that.

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Princess Kaori your answer please,"

Everyone was watching her. Kaori's eyes were wide and she stared in fear at Tonu then at the preist. 

"I..I...I uh...I-"

"Kaori!"

She turned around. There he was. Zuko. Standing in the doorway to the church. Kaori dropped her bouquet (sorry bout spelling) and ran towards the door. Everyone gasped at the girl running off the platform. She wrapped her arms around Zuko and kissed him.

Zuko was happy. He hadn't known that Kaori was getting married. He had come just in time. But he could feel Kaori wince when she first hugged him. She didn't push the kiss either.

Kaori pulled away smiling.

"Council and my people. You thought I couldn't find someone but I did," she stroked the side of Zuko's face with her hand," I found the Prince of the fire nation. And he found me,"

There was no reply from the people. Only the nodding of heads. Aliruko smiled and wiped her eyes. A man stepped inside the church.

"This place is just how I remember it," he said.

Zuko rolled his eyes. Kaori stared at the man.

"Your'e...You're..." she stammered.

"I'm glad to see you remember me," Uncle Iroh said.

"Of course I remember you! It just took me a while..." Kaori said blushing.

"Oh Uncle I forgot," Zuko said.

He took out the flower from his pocket.

"No Zuko you keep it," Uncle Iroh said.

Kaori eyed the flower.

"Is that my..." she whispered.

"Yes it is. Oh Kaori I would like you to meet my nephew. Prince Zuko this is Princess Kaori," Uncle Iroh said.

"Hello Prince Zuko, it is a pleasure to meet you," Kaori said.

"Nice to meet you," Zuko said.

Kaori and Zuko walked outside with the rest of the church pouring out. There was going to be no wedding.

"This sucks," Tonu muttered.

Kaori took Zuko's hand and smiled.

"What about the avatar?" she asked.

He thought for a moment.

"Screw the avatar," he said.

"No! Screw her!" Aliruko said from afar.

Kaori's eyes grew and Zuko blushed. Aliruko laughed and skipped away. Kaori turned to Zuko.

"Well uh...that's Aliruko for you," she said.

"Yeah,"

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you came,"

"I'm glad to,"

He leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed back. They were both truely happy.

xXxXxXxXxxXXxXxXx

And that folks is the end to part one. Previews for Part two I think so. Part two will not be a whole story started again. It will be here on this link. Don't worry just come here to read part two. It will be a good thing to.

Previews:

Summary: Kaori and Zuko are finally engaged. But Kaori's got a little secret. A life changing one. But their love will be tested when the new boy Char comes to town. He knows everything about Kaori which she loves. She can't help but fall for him. And what is up with Aliruko. What is she hiding? And what happens later on you won't believe.

So that is a preview for coming soon! Oh I can't wait!


	17. Part Two: Chappie 1 Mistakes

Hello everybody welcome to part two of Forbidden Love. Now think of this story as a book. You know how some books have so many chappies that they split it up into parts. Well that's like this one. So this Part is called:

**Part two :ENDLESS WALTZ **

Yes that name is from a gundam movie. But I love that name so much so I decided to use it! Go me! Lol. So many ideas for this story and so little time. Let's get moving. Along. Okay. Moving along. Now. Soon. Yeah...

Oh and something else. I SWEAR TO THE HOHOS OF THE WORLD I WILL NOT WRITE A LEMON. THIS IS JUST A LEAD ON SO DON'T GET SCARED. okay that's all i wanted to say now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A month has passed and Kaori and Prince Zuko are engaged. They are to be wed in three months. Kaori wants to be wed in the spring

Night of the Firelight Festival

Ah the Firelight Festival. Only one of Kaori's favorite times. It was the night they celebrated the night that the island was founded. The night that Haru and Delra came here. They had started the island with only themselves but soon people who had either lost their ways, need a home, or had done terrible things came. Of course those people were truely sorry. And too Haru and Delra, everyone deserved a second chance.

But this was a glorious night. The moon was full and the stars were gleaming. Tonight everyone would be eating inside the palace. It was large enough to hold the whole town. Zuko had never really seen the palace until he came back. It was huge with paintings on the wall and things carved into the railings. There were balconies and banisters. It reminded him a lot of the fire nation capital.

The whole town sat in the banquet (sry for spelling) hall. There were numerous chairs and food was set on the table. The food was glorious. Even Uncle Iroh had come for this event. He sat next to Aliruko and they chatted about history. Zuko figited in his seat. Kaori looked over at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

He smiled and shrugged.

"I'm just not...used to these kind of events,"

"What type of event?"

"You know, where everyone gets together and eats...like a family,"

Kaori smiled and wrapped her arms around him. They sat at the head of the table in larger chairs, but nothing would stop her from hugging him.

"Are you uncomtroble?" she asked him.

"A little,"

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"But it's nothing I can't get used to," he added.

She smiled and glanced around evily. Quickly she took a sip of wine. This was about her third one. She grabbed the bottle of wine sitting on the table and grabbed Zuko's hand. But, along with that she grabbed two glasses.

"Kaori what are you doing?" he asked her.

"We're going to go outside and drink," she said quickly.

She pulled him outside the palace through a back door in the kitchen. They sat out on the beach with the waves crashing infront of them. The sand was cool even though the air was warm. Kaori poured two glasses of wine. She handed one to Zuko and took a sip of one herself.

"I didn't know you were such a...drinker," Zuko said.

"Oh I'm not. Just on holidays. It's what we do here at the island," Kaori said.

"Oh,"

Kaori pushed his glass towards him. She nodded and smiled. Zuko smiled and took a sip of his.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uncle Iroh looked around. He hadn't noticed that Zuko and Kaori had vanished from the table. Aliruko just seemed to notice this to.

"Where is Kaori?" she asked outloud.

"I have no clue, but wherever they are I am positive my nephew is doing something stupid," Uncle Iroh said sadly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

30 minuetes (sorry for spelling) they were both like drunken ferrets. (HA NOT MONKEYS! TAKE THAT!) Kaori and Zuko were standing up dancing to the music inside the palace. Kaori looked up at Zuko.

"You know Zuko(giggle) I just thought of something," she whispered.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You've never seen the inside of the palace,"

"No...no I haven't,"

"You haven't seen my room,"

"No I haven't,"

"Well let me show you...and bring the wine bottle while your'e at it,"

He grabbed the bottle and, like a drunken obediant (sry for spelling) puppy followed her back into the palace.

xXxXxXxMORNINGxXxXxXxXx

Kaori groaned. Her eyes fluttered open but immediately wanted to shut. She felt like she had been crushed by a rock. Her head was spinning and she couldn't remember anything that had happened last night. She looked around. She was in her room but Zuko's arm was draped across her. For some reason she was wrapped up in only a sheet. The same went for him. Kaori stood up and wrapped the first layer of sheets around her. (you know leaving one for him to be in) Slowly she stood up and her breath was stolen. There was a trail of cloths from the doorway to the bed. The empty wine bottle lay next to her bare feet.

Kaori walked forward a bit. What had happened? How? This was impossible. It had to be a dream. Quickly she pinched herself in the arm. No. It was real alright. There was no dout about that. She bent down and began to pick up her cloths. This could not have happened. There was a groan from Zuko. He opened his eyes and felt the same way she did. 

"Wha... What happened?" he asked to no one inparticular.

It didn't take him long to figure it out though. He saw the empty wine bottle, cloths on the floor, and Kaori standing there in just a towel.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed.

"I know!" Kaori exclaimed right back.

"What the- No! How in the world did this happen?" Zuko asked.

Kaori sat down on the end of the bed.

"I don't know! All I know is that it was my fault," Kaori said.

"Kaori...it's not your fault... I mean..I was involved too,"

"Yeah but I was drunk first! I probably forced you to get drunk! And then I probably suggested," she motioned around the room," well this!"

"Kaori..it's not your fault that I can't deal with peer pressure,"

She didn't take the joke. Only burst out in tears. Zuko sat up (he's covered by the sheet just ta let you know). He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to tell himself.

"Kaori-"

She motioned him to not speak.

"No. Zuko it wasn't supposed to be this way..."

"I know,"

"I mean...we were drunk,"

"If you think about it then...we are engaged...and we are in love,"

"I guess your'e right...but I'm still ashamed!"

"Don't be,"

"No I should be. I'm sorry okay. I'm really sorry,"

"It's okay Kaori. I'm sorry too,"

She smiled and stood up.

"Now if you don't mind Zuko, I am going to go get dressed,"

He nodded and she walked away through a door. Zuko sighed and looked around. _It wasn't supposed to be this way,_ he thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay so yeah. I had to put that in. They are both shocked cause they didn't want that to happen. But it's all good so far.

Emma


	18. Chappie 2 Doctor Visit

Dis is chappie 18 and on fanfic tis chappie 2! Yippie! I love you all so much! Okay now there have been questions about Sokka. Well Sokka and the others won't be in here anymore. Just Zuko, Uncle Iroh, and Zhao. Oh no I said to much! Ah well. Still even without Sokka dis story will still be good. Trust me! I have so many ideas!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxI'm loving the x'sXxXxXxXxXxXx

One week later

Kaori sat up and yawned. She had taken a nap outside the village. It was relaxing and peaceful. Lately she had been taking naps. She was just tired all the time. But, she also wanted to stay as far away from the village right now as she could. Most people did. The flu was spreading like wild down there. Kaori hated being sick with the whole staying in bed and stuff. Who would enjoy that? (I WOULD)

Kaori walked over to the village and suddenly stopped. Her stomach hurt... Aliruko, who had been walking by, saw Kaori and caught up to her.

"Kaori...are you alright? You don't look so good,"

"I don't feel very good either,"

"You really should see the doctor,"

"No, no I'm fine,"

Kaori motioned Aliruko away, feeling as she did. She walked back to the palace and entered the main room where Zuko and Uncle Iroh were talking. They were saying something about something but Kaori could barely hear them. Zuko noticed her.

"Kaori you don't look well," he said.

"Why do people keep thinking that? I'm fine!" Kaori exclaimed.

Zuko immediately backed off.

"Okay okay," he said.

Kaori sighed.

"I think I may be coming down with the flu," she said finally.

"Then go see the doctor," Zuko said.

"Fine! But only cause people keep telling me to!" Kaori said.

She stormed off. Zuko blinked and looked at Uncle Iroh.

"What did I do to make her so mad?" he asked.

Iroh just shrugged.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaori walked out of the doctors. Her eyes were wide and she could barely move. Aliruko ran up.

"Well how did it go?" she asked.

Kaori just stared at Aliruko.

"What?" Aliruko asked,"Kaori what is it? Are you dieing?" (sry for spelling)

Kaori shook her head. She put her hands on Aliruko's sholders and looked her right in the eyes.

"I"m pregnant," she whispered.

Aliruko's eyes got wide.

"What? When? Why?" she asked.

"I know! It was at the festival and Zuko and I got a little tipsy..." Kaori said looking at the ground.

"Wow... Kaori this is good...right?"

"I don't know..."

"You're sixteen...and you're-"

"Going to have a baby,"

"Well if it helps, I'm happy for you,"

"Yeah," Kaori smiled a bit,"It helps. Now I am going to go tell...Zuko..."

"Alright. Be nice!"

Kaori glared at Aliruko and walked away. Aliruko watched Kaori get smaller and took out a piece of paper from her pocket. She read it then sighed.

"This changes everything," she whispered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaori walked into the palace. She saw Uncle Iroh putting something away.

"Iroh, where's Zuko?" she asked.

"I think I saw him go up into his room saying something about how his Uncle can be soo annoying," Uncle Iroh said laughing.

"Oh thank you," Kaori said.

She went up to Zuko's room and stood in the doorway. Zuko was putting some cloths that were on the floor away and saw Kaori.

"Kaori, what are you doing?" Zuko asked.

"Well I am here to tell you something," Kaori said nervously.

"What?"

"Well I-I-I went to the doctor today," she said.

"Oh, what did he say?"

"Well I'm fine,"

"That's good,"

"But.."

"But what? Are you dieing?"

He walked over to her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm not dieing Zuko...I'm well..."

"What? You're what?"

"I'm...pregnant?"

His eyes grew wide.

"What! How did this happen?" he exclaimed.

Kaori stared at him.

"You seriously did not ask me that question," she said.

"I know _how_ it happened but- oh my god,"

"I know,"

"Oh my god,"

"Zuko breathe!"

"I'm okay,"

"Just...tell me you're happy..."

She looked at him with her eyes begging. Zuko smiled and put his hand on her cheek.

"Yeah I'm happy. Freaked out. But happy,"

"Good,"

He leaned forward and kissed her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bum bum bum! But oh there will be more than this! Trust me!

Emma


	19. Chappie 3 Time for lots of things

Hello everybody! It's another chappie! How wonderful is that?

blueroseS.S- yay love your lessons! LOL. hey you got a pitchfork with Chars name on it too? lol. oh Char will be here soon. She has to have the baby first. Thanks for the review! hugs for you!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Zuko...Zuko...ZUKO!"

Zuko groaned and turned onto his side in his bed. Kaori was sitting on the floor looking up at him.

"What is it?" he groaned.

"I'm hungry.." she said quietly.

He groaned once more and got out of bed. Kaori was four months pregnant. What bugged Zuko was that she would not stop eating. Their wedding was in one week, even though Kaori would be pregnant. She wanted to have the baby after they got married so at least it would seem right. It made sense to her and that was all that mattered. Kaori followed Zuko to the kitchen tapping on his sholders.

"Come on now, go faster!" she whispered.

"I can't see why you can't just make something yourself," Zuko snapped (not meanly).

"I have a stomach the size of a a boat. Not a small boat but a BIG boat!"

"And by that you mean..."

"I can't reach the plates,"

Zuko reached up and got two plates.

"Two plates?" Kaori asked.

"Hey I can be hungry too, can't I?" Zuko said.

Kaori sat down in a nearby chair and dove into her food. Zuko watched with his fork in the air and his mouth open in awe.

xXxXxXxXxXxFINALLY IT'S THE FREAKIN WEDDINGxXxXxXxXxX

(lol on above .)

Kaori stood infront of her mirror like she did, what felt like a long time ago. The dress she wanted to wear had been readjusted to fit her size. It was her mother's wedding dress. It was a long dress that went down to the floor and was orange, red, green, and yellow. There was a green stripe on the chest and one sleeve was gone. The sleeves went down all the way to the hands. One side there was a glove. Kaori had her hair down with an orange band in her head. It was her crown. The one she always wanted to wear but the council wouldn't allow. Aliruko walked in. She came over to Kaori and gave her a hug.

"So today is the big day eh?" Aliruko said.

"Yeah," Kaori said smiling.

"You look beautiful Kaori,"

"Thank you,"

There was a sound. Aliruko smiled.

"Come on, it's time,"

"For once Aliruko I am glad to hear you say that,"

Kaori walked out of the room. Aliruko slowly followed but for some reason she wasn't smiling.

xXxXxXxXxBUM BUM BUM BUMxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaori and Zuko stood at the alter. Kaori couldn't stop looking in Zuko's eyes. He was wearing a fire nation armor of the highest quality. Even pregnant Kaori looked beautiful.

"Prince Zuko, do you take Princess Kaori to be your lawfually wedded wife?"

"I do,"

"And Princess Kaori, do you take Prince Zuko to be your lawfually wedded husband?"

"I do...but on one condition,"

The crowd was silent. Zuko was worried for a second but saw the hint of mischeif in her eyes.

"I, Princess Kaori, deny being queen. I wish to stay a princess," she said.

The preist guy looked at her.

"Why would you not want to be queen?"

"I am already queen. I just don't like how Queen Kaori sounds,"

Zuko nodded in agreement.

"And I will stay a prince," he said.

The preist guy rolled his eyes.

"Teenagers..." he muttered,"Well _Princess_ Kaori and _Prince_ Zuko, you may now kiss and get on with this wedding,"

Zuko smiled and kissed Kaori. Kaori wrapped her arms around Zuko and kissed him.

Uncle Iroh sat next to Aliruko in the wedding. She turned to Uncle Iroh and handed him a hankercheif.

"I always cry at weddings," Uncle Iroh said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was then they were married. At sixteen Kaori and Zuko were married and soon to be parents. In five months Kaori was expecting.

"Zuko..." Kaori whispered.

"Yeah," Zuko replied.

(they have the same bed now that they are married)

"Could you go get the doctor?"

"Why?"

Kaori smiled.

"Because I'm in labor!" she exclaimed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaori and Zuko had a beautiful baby girl. Her name was Otaki. (O-ta-key) She had dark hair like her father and light eyes like her mother. Kaori could never have been more pleased.

But neither knew what was about to happen next.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay now who has been waiting for Char to come in? Oh and lets not forget Zhao. He's not gone either. oh no. Not gone at all. Far from gone! Well must be going. Bye!

Emma


	20. Chappie 4 Deal making

Hello everybody dis is chappie 20. HORRAY IT'S CHAPPIE 20! LETS ALL CELEBRATE! FOOD FOR EVERYONE! i love you all! happy 20th chappie!

oh and everything you need to know about otaki will be answered in following chappies.

blueroseS.S- your comment confuzzled me...could you explain it... no iroh come back! you add comical stuff to my story!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaori was holding Otaki in her arms. The child was a month old now.

"She's the best daughter I could of asked for," Kaori said.

"She hasn't cried once," Zuko said.

"She's so beautiful and tiny,"

Zuko nodded and wrapped his armss around his wife. There was a sudden tap on Zuko's sholder. He turned around to see a man dressed in almost rags.

"Are you Prince Zuko?" the man asked.

Kaori had turned around now and clutched Otaki closer to her.

"Yes I am." Zuko replied.

"Then come with me. Someone wants to see you," the man said.

Zuko looked towards Kaori who shrugged. He nodded to the man and began to follow. Kaori grabbed his arm.

"Be careful Zuko...I don't trust him..."she whispered before letting him go.

"Neither do I," Zuko said.

But never-the-less he followed the man. The man lead him to the docks where a large ship was. Zuko almost choked. It was a fire nation ship. Standing on the beach was Zhao.

"Ah Prince Zuko, glad to see you're well," he said cheerfually.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked harshly.

Zhao looked around.

"I wouldn't of thought to find you here. I am here for your...wife, as I hear," he said.

"You can't take her! I won't let you. You would have to fight me, and I beat you before,"

Zhao laughed. Kaori ran out from the path.

"Zuko! I was looking for-"

She froze.

"Zhao...what is- Zuko what's going on?" she stammered.

"Kaori come here," Zuko whispered to her.

Kaori walked over to Zuko who stood infront of her protectively. _Oh no,_ Zuko thought suddenly. Kaori was holding Otaki. Zhao snickered.

"You have a child? Well, well, well...isn't this suprising?" he said.

"Just leave Zhao," Zuko said.

Kaori clutched Otaki closer to her.

"Tell you what. I will make you a deal," Zhao said softly.

"We don't want any deals," Kaori said.

"Oh but I think you will...Kaori is still one of my responsibilities. The one where I have to destroy her. I have to attend to my jobs you know? But...I will leave you and your family alone if...you give me your first born child," Zhao said grinning.

Kaori leaped out infront of Zhao. Her eyes were filled with fury.

"WHAT? YOU THINK I WOULD HAND OVER MY BABY TO YOU? YOU INSANE-"

"Kaori. We would never accept that!" Zuko said.

"Well...then...you and your family will be in danger for a very long time. And you can count on it that your wife will be dead. If you do decide to agree to my deal...there will be a man at the docks every morning at 10. Bring the child to him," Zhao said,"Now I have matters to attend to,"

Zhao walked onto the ship and Kaori and Zuko watched it get farther and farther away. Kaori burst into tears and fell into Zuko. She felt so weak. She fell to her knees and Zuko bent down to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her while she sobbed. It was as though Otaki knew what was going on though.

She began to cry too.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

There will be pictures of Otaki on fanart-central dot net. Just one cause I drew it and it came out WONDERFUL. You'll see. But it's a spoiler. So basically Zhao is saying he will leave them alone if they give him Otaki. They refused and now he's gonna make their life hell. Or kill Kaori. Same thing. So yep.

Updating tuesday or sooner. Or later...

Emma


	21. Chappie 5 Hello Newbie

**Top of Form 1**

**Bottom of Form 1**

Okay here it is people. The next chappie. Sorry for the shortness on the other chappie but I was in a rush. Only had 15 minuetes. So yeah... Here it is though!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaori had been silent for the longest time. Zuko had never seen her so...serious. She had stayed on the balcony after their meeting with Zhao. All she did was stand there and watch the sunset with Otaki in her arms. Zuko quietly walked up to her and stood there, not saying a word.

"He will not have our baby," Kaori suddenly said.

"I know," Zuko agreed.

"I will never let him take her. He would turn her into...him,"

"Kaori. He will never take Otaki,"

"Good,"

She was silent for a moment or two then handed Zuko Otaki. He was suprised because he never really would hold Otaki.

"Watch her while I go out," Kaori said.

"Kaori wait!" 

She stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just...be careful..." Zuko replied.

"I will Zuko. I promise,"

She turned and was gone. Otaki gurgled in Zuko's arms.

"What are you laughing at?" Zuko asked her.

Otaki squealed as if she answered him. She reached out with her hand and grabbed his nose.

"Ow!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Kaori walked through the town. It was a beautiful day and she had been inside for so long. She carried a basket of apples, which was what she loved to eat. The palace had run out of them. Kaori was trying her best to get Otaki to like apples. It worked to. Otaki would eat apple sauce everyday. Kaori was humming a song when she looked up.

"Ouphf!"

The basket full of apples fell to the ground along with several books. A boy, a year or two older than her, stood up. Kaori quickly jumped up. 

"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Kaori stammered.

"No, no, no! It's all my fault. I was so focused on my book," the boy said.

He looked at the ground and blushed.

"Now I've ruined all the apples you've bought. Please, let me make it up to you," he said.

"It's no problem really,"Kaori said.

"I insist,"

Kaori smiled. He was persistant. His hair was short and brown. His eyes were green and soft. Yet there was a hint of mischeif in them. He was tall and muscular. (sry for spelling) Kaori blushed.

"Well...I guess...If you insist," she said softly.

He gave her a little bow and picked up the basket.

"Let me replace all the apples you bought," he said walking away.

"Um...excuse me but...you're going the wrong way," Kaori said.

The boy put one hand behind his head and smiled while blushing.

"Oh sorry!" he said quickly.

Kaori laughed and followed him to the store.

"So what's your name?" he asked her putting an apple in the basket.

"Kaori. Princess Kaori of this island,"

"Princess? Well, that must be fun,"

"More like tiring! What's your name?"

"Char. I am a wanderer,"

"So you get to visit places all over?"

"Yep that's me,"

"Must be interesting,"

"Sometimes. I traveled to a small earth village and had to eat the grossest of all foods,"

"Oh don't tell me!"

He laughed.

"Sorry. It's fun though. I always felt that when I stayed still I was...what is the word..."

"Stuck? Captured? Imprisoned?"

"Yeah! That's exactly how I feel,"

"I've felt that way too,"

"Awful isn't it. That's the good part about being a wanderer. Get to go places," he looked over at Kaori," and meet new people," 

She smiled and looked away. Char picked up a rose at a nearby stand. He handed it to Kaori.

"Oh no I couldn't!" she exclaimed.

"Please. It's a gift from me to you,"

"Thank you,"

"You are very welcome. But I should be thanking you. It's not everyday that I meet a beautiful, kind girl."

"How long are you staying here?"

"Long as I feel like. It does get lonely though,"

"Well I will be your friend,"

Char smiled at her.

"Really? Thank you Princess Kaori,"

"Kaori. Just Kaori." 

"Well I must be going Just Kaori. I hope to see you again,"

"Same here Char."

She waved goodbye and picked up the basket of apples. Why was her head spinning? She felt like she knew Char. He knew her it seemed. It was as though he knew everything about her. She was married though. But there was a connection with Char. She had a child. But Char... No! No more thinking about Char. He was a friend and only a friend. She couldn't think about him. No no no no no no. But then again...

What was she saying? Kaori kicked a rock. It fell into a puddle. Char was just a friend. Char was just a friend.

Char was just a friend.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Hmm...wonder why Char knows everything about her... Ack! No that was supposed to be a thought in my head! How did that come out? Um...erm...you never read that...

-Emma


	22. Chappie 6 Long Live Char

chappie 22 people! Now updating this story will take longer than expected ya know cause like, I really can't type at home so i type at school. so yeah. I love you all!

HUGGLES

xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

"Char!"

Kaori smiled and walked up to him and waved.

"Hello Kaori," he replied putting his book down.

"I thought maybe today I could show you around the village," Kaori said happily.

"Alright. Mind if I bring my book?"

Kaori gave him a sad face.

"Am I that boring?" she asked.

"No not at all! It's just that..this book belonged to my parents and I like to hold onto it because it reminds me of them,"

"I feel the same way about this toy pig I have,"

"A toy pig?"

"Hey I was five alright?"

He laughed. Kaori showed him the way to her garden on the beach. Char smiled.

"A moon plant right?" he asked.

Kaori gaped at him.

"How did you know?" she exclaimed.

"I spent time at a water tribe. They had a lot of these. Looks like it took you a long time to grow," Char said.

"It did..."Kaori said softly.

She stared at him. Those eyes... They were deep and brown. A soft brown yet she could get lost in them. Quickly she snapped out of it and looked away from him blushing. Char's hand brushed against hers. She caught him staring at her. Before he could speak Kaori took a step away from him.

"So Char how bout I show you some other places,"Kaori said.

Char blinked then chuckled.

"Sure," he said.

"Hey, Char," Kaori said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"The full moon is tomorrow...how bout you and me come back here and watch the moon plant shine,"

"Sounds great. I always thought the moon would show something for what it really is,"

"Great! I have to get home now, but I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yes..."Kaori turned to walk away and Char watched her go,"Tomorrow it is..."

He snickered and pulled something from his pocket and stared at it. His smile grew wider and he closed his eyes. The blade gleamed in the sun.

"Tomorrow it is..." he whispered.

xXxXxXxXxXxNEXT NIGHTxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Excuse me, Prince Zuko?" asked a voice.

Zuko turned around to see Aliruko standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" he asked.

Aliruko looked around nervously.

"I have news about...Kaori,"

"What is it?"

"Well..she's been caught walking around town with...a man,"

"What do you mean?"

"His name is Char. I think...I think he may be trying to...well...lets put it as take her away from you,"

"I should go talk to her...why wouldn't she tell me?"

"I don't know,"

Aliruko walked out and smiled. She watched Zuko quickly walk out of the room and down the hall. She snickered and ran off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uncle Iroh was at the docks. He was leaving for it was his last moments on the island before he had to go back to the Fire Nation Capital. There was buisness there to attend to. Zuko ran up to him.

"Uncle, have you seen Kaori around?" he asked.

"No but Zuko before I go, I must tell you something,"

"What is it?"

"There is a boy on the island...I don't know his name but I think it starts with a c...anyway I saw him earlier today,"

"So?"

"So, he had a mark on his sholder. He saw me looking at the mark and quickly covered it up. Do you know what that mark it?"

"I have a pretty good guess,"

Uncle Iroh nodded. Zuko glanced around.

"I have to go find Kaori and warn her Uncle. Thank you," he said running off.

The mark. It was most likely the mark of the fire nation. Of course... That means that Char worked for...No... Kaori...

She was in great danger.

There was a noise. Zuko, who was standing in the middle of the town turned around. For some reason the whole town had been emptied. There was a paper on a doorway saying that the whole town was to go to a picnic on the other side of the island. Of course that was most likely a decoy. But Zuko wasn't paying attention to the note, he was paying attention to Char who stood infront of him.

"Are you Prince Zuko?" he asked.

"Are you Char?"

"Tsk tsk tsk,"Char shook his head,"You should know not to answer a question with a question,"

In a flash he had Zuko's hands bound. Before Zuko knew it he was pushed back into an iron room and the door slammed shut. He blinked. Never had he seen such speed like that. It was incredible. His hands burned the rope that bound his hand. Zuko ran to the window of the room. He could see Aliruko walking by.

"Aliruko! Aliruko!" he shouted.

She turned and looked at Zuko, with her eyes full of panic. She turned quickly and walked away heading for the palace.

Zuko took a step back and shot a fireball at the door. It dented a tad. It would be a while until the door gave way though. He hoped Kaori would last that long.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hello there Kaori," Char said smiling.

They were at the beach. The moon was just about to come. Kaori smiled back at him.

"Hello Char,"

She was about to sit down when Char caught her arm. He pulled her close to him.

"Char- what are you doing?" Kaori stammered.

"Kaori...kiss me,"

"No! Char stop!"

Char pushed her away so she fell into the sand. She looked up at him with her eyes wide.

"Char? What are you doing?"

He looked up at the sky. The moon shone and the moon plant bloomed.

"Kaori...you are blind...the ones who will cause pain to you are right there. You just can't see it. The moon can show who they really are..."

He took out the blade from his back pocket.

"Now Kaori..I will tell you what. Give the child to Zhao and I promise to let you go without a scratch,"

Kaori's eyes flared. She stood up.

"You work for Zhao! I trusted you Char! How could you?"

"Kaori you are too dense! Now what do you say?"

"No! Never!"

Char shrugged.

"Too bad,"

He came at her. Quickly Kaori dodged. Char snickered. He swung at her and it cut her hair. Kaori watched the hair fall to the ground.

"My hair!" she shreiked.

"Damn I missed," Char mumbled.

Just then Zuko came running out. He was breathing hard and mostly out of energy. He ran over to Kaori.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," Kaori said.

"Oh look the happy couple. Die together then," Char said.

Zuko quickly turned to Kaori.

"Kaori," he said.

Kaori stared at him trying to figure out what he was thinking. Her eyes got wide. The palace. Otaki. 

"Go now! I'll be alright," Zuko said.

Kaori nodded and ran. Char started to run after her but Zuko hit his leg with fire. Char yelped and staggered forward. 

"You bastard," he muttered.

(uh I can't do battles...tehe...)

Zuko shot a flame at Char and it hit Char in the chest. He fell to the ground clutching his chest. Blood covered his hands.

"Zhao will get his apprentice..." he muttered before he slowly died.

Zuko sighed and fell to his knees. He had to get to Kaori. But he couldn't. There was no energy in him whatsoever. He fell to the ground.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaori ran into Otaki's room. Aliruko stood in the room with a strange man. The man held Otaki in his arms. Aliruko stared at Kaori.

"Kaori, quickly he's taking the baby!" she yelled.

Kaori lunged for the man but he laughed and cut her wrist. Kaori screamed. Otaki started crying.

"Zhao has his apprentice girly. You'll never see your child again," he said before dissipearing out the window.

Kaori gripped her wrist. She turned to Aliruko.

"Get bandages...NOW!" she yelled.

Aliruko ran out of the room and returned soon with bandages. Kaori wrapped her wrist up and stood up. Zuko walked in later to find her standing at the window staring out it.

"My baby...he took my baby," she whispered,"She will be his apprentice and he will treat her like shit..."

She fell into Zuko sobbing.

"I know...I know," he said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx5 years later :Kaori and Zuko 21xXxXxXxXxXx

Zhao's place

A small girl at the age of five stood up. She had been named Felice. She was alone and tired yet her master had called for her. He looked the girl over. She was showing signs of being a firebender. That was for the best. He would train her to be strong.

"Come here Felice," he said.

She walked towards him trained not to speak unless he asked her a question.

"Do you pleage loyalty to me?" he asked.

She nodded.

Zhao tossed a flame in his hand. He glanced at the girl and smiled. Then he grabbed the right side of her face and pressed the flame against it. Felice screamed in agaony. (sry for spell) A servant nearby gasped.

"Excuse me sir, but why did you do that?" he asked,"She did nothing,"

"It's not that she did nothing now servant...It's so she won't do anything in the future,"

He walked past the crying girl and snickered.

"Felice...get ready to train,"He commanded.

"The girl stood up with her hair covering half her face. 

"Yes master," she said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oh who is this felice? There's a picture of her on fanart-central dot net. It's cool at least I think so. Took me a long time but it got cut off. So yeah. reply back!

Emma


	23. Chappie 7 Felice

Okay so the next few chappies focus mainly on that girl named Felice. Near the end of Part Two it will go back to Zuko and Kaori. Yes they are still in the story and will be in chappies but mostly it's Felice and how she grows up. So yeah. You'll see what I mean. So it will say how many years into the future and how old Zuko and Kaori are. It will be explained so don't worry.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 5 years later Zuko and Kaori 21 (Kaori gave birth to a baby boy and banned the whole island from speaking about Otaki)(it was to painful for her)

Zhao's place

Five years old Felice looked up. Felice. That was the name given to her by Zhao. She was his apprentice and him her master. She did whatever he told her to do. As a five year old she should be running outside and playing but Felice had already taught herself how to read, write, math, and history. She was mature and not very playful. Still she longed to go outside and be...normal. She stood in the infermery. She went here a lot having to train with Zhao. He was teaching her a lot about fire. It was strange to her how she could move fire. What she wanted was for someone to explain it to her. How she could move the fire and how she felt connected to it. But Zhao had just told her that it was for the best if she could use fire.

Felice had looked up in the library about fire. She had been in the library for years. Or at least, ever snice she could understand what a library was. Fire bending. That was what she could do. Zhao found out she had used the library. She was banned from it and given a scar on her arm. It was punishment. As Felice grew older she learned that Zhao had banned her from the library not because she wasn't allowed to read. It was so she didn't learn to much. He wanted to keep her down.

The wound on her face was awful. It left the side of her face red and a black scar down from her eye. The color in her eye had turned completely red along with the white part turned red. She sobbed softly as the doctor patted it.

"Hold still Felice let me clean this up," he said.

"I don't know what I did! I would never disobey master! Never!" Felice cried.

"I know darling...some of us...servants I mean...we wish you did,"

"Why?"

"Because then you might be able to stand on your own two feet..."

"Oh..."

She was called into training with Zhao. Zhao handed her a long blade.

"Use this child. Learn with it. Become part of it."

"But if I can bend fire why wuold I have to learn how to weild a sword?"

"The more you know the better you will be and the stronger you will become,"

Felice nodded obeying his command. She trusted him. Learned from him. He was the closest thing to a father she had. He knew best for her and if knowing how to use a sword was best then she would do it.

xXxXxXx3 years later Kaori and Zuko 24 (Son named Hiro: looks like his father but has mothers eyes)xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Felice!" Zhao yelled.

The girl walked in. As an eight year old she looked like a girl of 12. She had black hair that was long. Part of her hair covered the eye that had been burned. Her bang had been dyed red. Her eyes were steady and harsh waiting for what comes next.

"Yes master," Felice said bowing a tad just as she had been taught.

"Come here..." he said slowly.

Felice walked over and stood infront of him. Zhao took out a small knife from his pocket. Felice stared at it in awe. It was beautiful. With carvings of flame in it. If anything she loved it was flame. The burning and how it was. Zhao and her hadn't really praticed flame ever. It was new to her but the sensation of flame was amazing.

"What is it master?" she asked.

"Do not ask me questions!" Zhao yelled.

He slapped her across the face. Felice didn't make a sound. Drat. She should have known better than to ask him a question. It was forbidden. Now she had been punished. Drat again. Punishment was awful. Once she had stopped to help a servant pick up fruit and had gotten whipped.

"I am sorry master," she said softly.

"You fire bend, am I right?"

"Yes master,"

"Then today we will began your training,"

She perked up. Finally a time to work with the flames. An art in themselves.

"Thank you master,"

"As soon as you pledge your alligence to me,"

"As you wish master but may I ask a question?"

"Alright.."

"What must I do?"

He held up the blade.

"Prove to me you are loyal,"

She took the blade in her hand. Be strong. Strong. Not weak like the servants. Slowly she put the blade just below her eye. (the one without the scar) She brought it down and left a scar along her face. The pain was emense. Zhao smiled.

"Get that healed but keep the scar. Then meet me back here in an hour for your training," Zhao said.

She walked away and into the infermery. Immediately the doctor sighed.

"Did he cut you?" he asked.

"No. I cut myself,"

He sighed again. She could see him getting older. A small boy walked into the office. He looked about three years older than her.

"Doc, I brought the needles," he said.

"Oh Felice this is Aiden, and he's my nephew. He'll be helping me," the doctor said.

"What did you do to yourself?" Aiden asked her.

"I cut myself," Felice said.

"Why?"

"To show my alligence to Zhao,"

"Who's Zhao?"

"My master,"

"Master?"

"Yes,"

"Don't you have any friends?"

"No,"

"Well...I'll be your friend,"

"Really?"

"Sure,"

"Thank you Aiden,"

"No problem Felice,"

Felice smiled as Aiden brushed her wound. It stung but that didn't matter. He was cute. Felice blushed as his nose brushed hers. Of course he couldn't be as happy as she was to have a friend. What saddened her was that Aiden was working for Zhao. He would be a servant and Felice couldn't really speak to servants. She smiled.

Aiden wasn't a servant, he was her friend.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Did you guys know that basically I think in two or the next chappie will be the last. Of part two I mean. There's still a lot left with Felice and everything like that. So don't worry. But Aiden you find out more about him and she is 13 next time. And Aiden is 16 and uh huh uh huh yeah. LoL! Okay well g2g

Emma


	24. Chappie 8 Killer Girl

Hello everybody. Has everybody on fan fic abandoned this poor story:( well anyway I will continue it! oh and possibly another picture of otaki on fan art soon. I dunno. Thanks for the reveiws!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Felice picked up the round marble type thing.

"Sorry Aiden but I've got to go," she said.

"Why?"

"Cause today master said I could start my training,"

"Oh,"

"See ya later,"

Aiden watched her skip off. He was 11 but Felice acted sometimes as if she was 13. She was so mature and different from other girls. Most of all he had the biggest crush on her. He remembered the day she got the scar on the side of her face. He had been eight then and only worked half of the day.

FLASHBACK WITH AIDEN ON THE DAY FELICE GOT SCAR

He heard the girl scream and watched her fall to her knees. The scream was blood curling and awful.

"Uncle I have to help her!"Aiden said jumping forward but his uncle caught his sholder.

"No Aiden! I forbid you to ever speak to that girl!"

"But why?"

"Not now anyway... Zhao is keeping a close eye on her to see what her ability may become. I don't want you to interfere. You may get hurt,"

"She seems like such a nice person...why does he hurt her?"

"It's complicated,"

"Tell me,"

"Maybe when your'e older,"

END OF FLASHBACK

Felice walked up to Zhao and bowed a little. He took her to the entrance of a small earth village. It was poor yet beautiful. Felice smiled as she looked around. All the happy people.

"Now, I want you to burn it," Zhao said.

Felice looked at him shocked.

"Burn it? But master, won't the people get hurt?"

"They aren't people Felice. They are weak. You are strong. The weak do not deserve to live in this land,"

"Really?"

"Yes...now...burn it all to the ground,"

"No survivors,"

"Exactly,"

Felice looked at the town. She raised her hand towards the village. How could she hurt these people? How? She looked back at her master. She had too. There was no way out of it. Flame came out of her hand and hit houses. People screamed. Felice could hear one woman calling to her baby who was no where to be found. The village was in flames in a matter of seconds. Felice watched the flames dance.

They were so beautiful, those flames. She loved them. The people's screams became louder and the sound of falling wood was heard. Felice looked up at her master. He was smiling a tad. Felice smiled too. She looked back at the town in ashes.

She burst out laughing at it all.

Then she took out the blade she kept in her pocket. She brought it up to her sholder.

"What are you doing?" Zhao asked her.

Felice stopped putting marks on her arm with the blade. She put it away then smiled at him.

"I put twenty marks on my arm for the twenty people I killed,"

"Does it bother you that you killed people?"

She looked back at the dieing flames at the village. Felice laughed and the flames grew.

"No..not at all," she whispered.

xXxXxXxXxXxX8 YEARS LATERXxXxXxXxXxXxXx (Zuko and Kaori 29 and Kaori had a little girl. Her name is Jin but for some reason will not open her eyes. She is only a month old at this time)

"Felice!" Aiden whispered loudly.

"Aiden?" Felice whispered back.

"There you are!"

"You were looking for me?"

"Course. Today is the day after your 16th birthday silly girl,"

"Well you better get back to work or Zhao will catch you,"

"I don't care,"

He put the 16 year old girl in his arms and kissed her on the lips passionately. He nibbled her neck and Felice laughed.

"Aiden stop! (giggle) You know we can't be together,"

Aiden looked up with a sad face on him.

"I've loved you forever. If it's the age thing then we can look past that,"

"You're only three years older than me, it doesn't matter. What matters is that Zhao would kill you if he ever found out,"

"Then he won't find out,"

"I can't,"

"Did I ever tell you the story of my cousin Char?"

"No what happened?"

"Nothing I just wanted to get your mind away from the fact of us,"

Felice slapped his sholder. Aiden. He was the only one she could be honest with. The only one who understood her. He had silver like hair and wore baggy pants and a baggy shirt. He was a servant but she loved him. It was forbidden though. To love a servant. She too, had grown. Her hair was kept tame by a gold band and her bangs went over the one side of her face to cover the scar. One part of her bang had been died red. There was the scar beneath her eye as well. Her eyes were a brownish redish. Overall she was beautiful.

There was the sudden noise of guards.

"What is it?" Felice asked one of them quickly.

The guard looked at her with fear. People did look at her like that. Her arm was covered in marks. Perhaps about 132. She was evil. Downright awful. What she did to people was known.

"Zhao is planning a kidnapping. It's soon. We are about to maroon the beach and serch out for the guy,"

"How important can this guy be?"

"Who knows. It's some prince guy,"

"Too bad for him...wonder if Zhao will let me take care of him?"

The guard ran off and Aiden slapped Felice on the cheek. Her face burned but she smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you...but did you have to hit so hard?"

"You told me that if you ever went off ranting about killing someone or trying a new move to slap you,"

"That's true but still,"

"Lets go find out more about this capture,"

"Alright,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aw Aiden and Felice so cute. Who is the prince guy? bet you know who!

Did anyone see the episode last friday. the storm. Oh wow those parts with Zuko! He's so hot and cool. I love him that sexy beast!

lol

Emma


	25. Chappie 9 Giving and Getting

Hello everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update but I had a lot to do. 29 out of 30 on my spanish test though thank you very much. I am so proud of myself. So I totally know this story is long but bare with me okay? So here I go!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Felice? Felice?"

"I'm over here,"

"Oh,"

"I can't hear what the guards are saying,"

"Won't you just find out soon enough?"

"That's true,"

"Well Zhao is outside somewhere. How bout we go take a walk outside on the docks,"

"Fine. Just let me go grab my jacket,"

"Alright,"

"You can come too ya know,"

"Thanks,"

He followed her into her room. Felice grabbed her jacket then sat down on her bed. She sighed. Aiden walked over and sat next to her.

"You okay?"

"Just tired that's all,"

"Alright,"

He looked at her and then at his feet. Then back at her. She was so beautiful. So wonderful... All he wanted to do was be with her. Hold her... He leaned over and kissed her. His hands were on her neck. Slowly they fell onto the bed.

"Aiden stop," Felice said.

He immediately sat up. Aiden rolled onto his stomach and looked at her. Felice rolled onto her stomach and stared at him.

"I'm sorry Aiden but we can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because,"

"Because is not a good enough reason,"

"How about, Zhao would kill you if he found out,"

"I don't care, besides it would be worth it,"

"Aiden, I will not have sex with you!"

"Why not!"

"I told you why! It's to dangerous,"

"Sleeping with me?"

"No! The fact that Zhao might kill you. I can't let that ever happen Aiden,"

"Oh he won't find out...well will you think about it,"

"Think about sleeping with you?"

He chuckled.

"No, think about being with me. You know, together. I just want to be with you Felice. You know I don't care about sex,"

"I know,"

"Think about it,"

"I will,"

He walked out of the room leaving her laying on the bed. She couldn't. It would put Aiden in too much danger. He could be killed. He could be found out. It wasn't what Zhao would do to her it was what he would do to Aiden. No matter what, she couldn't put him at risk...but then again...

xXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXx

"Zuko...Zuko...Zuko!"

His eyes snapped open. Kaori stood at the door with Jin in her arms.

"I know you don't like to be disturbed when you're meditating but..."

He stood up and walked over to her.

"No Kaori it's alright,"

"Well I was just wondering if you could do me a favor,"

"Sure,"

"Would you go down and water my moon plant?"

"It's 10 at night,"

"I forgot to water it,"

"Why can't you?"

"I have to take care of Jin. She's so beautiful isn't she,"

"Yes. Now if only she would open her eyes."

"She will when she's ready,"

"Still.."

"We can't force her,"

"I know I know,"

"Now go water my moon plant mister!"

"I'm going I'm going,"

He walked out to the moon plant and poured the water on it.

"There you go you stupid plant," he muttered.

He turned around but someone grabbed his neck. Instantly he fell to the ground.

(don't cha love pressure points?)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I don't know where he is,"

"Kaori please calm down,"

"Calm down! Aliruko my husband did not come back last night! I will not calm down!"

"I'm sure he's lost,"

"No he's not on the island,"

"Maybe he finally...left,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he is the Prince of the fire nation. Always moving. Maybe he just decided that getting back home was more important than his family,"

"He would never leave me!"

"I'm just saying Kaori that's all,"

"He didn't leave Aliruko. The villengers found signs of a struggle,"

"Oh my god,"

"I know."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon,"

"I'm going after him,"

"What?"

Kaori walked out of the room. Aliruko grabbed something from the nearby desk and followed after her.

Kaori walked over to the docks and started to untie a boat. She stood in it when finally Aliruko caught up.

"Kaori you can't do this! What about Jin and Heero?"

"You will take care of them Aliruko. You are the best friend I've ever had. I know it must be hard growing up with a princess for a friend but I really want to thank you. I know I haven't been there for you a lot but you've always been there for me. If anything happens to me Aliruko I know my children will grow up safe."

She waved and slowly vanished from sight. Aliruko stood there. She dropped to her knees and put the knife behind her back in her lap. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry Kaori," she said to no one,"You were right. It was hard growing up with you. Having you get everything. I got jealous. I got angry. I'm so sorry Kaori. It's my fault Zuko is gone and my fault he's going to die. I gave all the information to Char so that he could get to you. I helped Zhao. I was a spy. I betrayed you. Now...I deserve to die,"

She brought the knife to her heart. 

"Good bye Kaori," she whispered closing her eyes.

She brought the knife down.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko opened his eyes slowly. He was in a room. No..a cell. There were candles on the wall and it was dark. His arms were chained to the call but the chains were long enough so that he could sit down without having his hands up in the air. And for that fact he did sit. There was a noise. The door opened and a girl walked in. She looked around 16. She was holding a rag and a bowl with a ladel in it. The bowl appeared to be full of water.

She bent down and wet the rag. Zuko quickly grabbed her throat.

"You best let me go," the girl said not faded at all.

For some reason he did let her go. Something just told him to. She patted the side of his face.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked.

His voice came out as a whisper.

"Well my name is Felice."

"I'm Zuko,"

"Lovely,"

There was a sound. Quickly Felice stood up and hid in the corner. Zuko noticed the candles faded. Aiden stepped in. Felice came out from the corner relieved.

"Felice there you are. You know you're not supposed to be in here,"

"I like to help,"

He reached over and kissed her. Felice kept glancing over at Zuko her face turning red.

"Uh Aiden-"

"Did you think about it?"

"Yes,"

"And?"

"Fine but if anyone and I do mean anyone suspects anything we have to stop,"

"Good enough for me,"

He kissed her again but Felice stopped him.

"Um...Aiden there's a prisoner in here,"

Aiden's face turned red.

"Oh hello...I..uh...have to be going now...bye,"

He dashed out of the room. Felice went back over to Zuko and patted his face.

"Boyfriend?" Zuko asked.

"Now he is,"

Zuko noticed that she hid half her face. For some reason he reached out and began to move the hair. Felice slapped him across the face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Why do you hide your face?"

"None of your buisness,"

"Fine,"

Felice smiled slightly. She noticed Zuko's scar.

"Where did you get that scar?"

"None of your buisness,"

"Fair enough,"

"So how long have you been with Zhao,"

"You mean master. All my life,"

_All her life_.

The door opened again. Felice rolled her eyes.

"What now Ai- oh no,"

"Apprentice what are you doing?"

"Nothing master please,"

"It doesn't look like nothing. Have you two been talking?"

"No master! I was just helping,"

"Helping is for the servants. I warned you girl. One more mistake and I punish you,"

"Please master...please,"

"Gen-su,"

An old man appeared by Zhao's side. He held a bowl of water. The symbols on his uniform showed he was a water bender.

"Gen-su please don't," Felice begged him.

"I'm sorry Mistress Felice," Gen-su said.

He out stretched his hand and the water shot out of the bowl in a thin line. It went down Felice's throat. She gasped for air. Immediately she fell on the ground gagging. Her hands were wrapped around her throat. Zhao stood there smiling while she fought for air.

It took Zuko a moment to reilize what was going on. He was drowning her. Zhao was actually drowning her.

Apprentice...Master...Apprentice...Master...

It couldn't...

"Stop it now Zhao!" Zuko yelled.

"Stay out of this. I'll deal with you later,"

He motioned for Gen-su to stop. Felice stared at the prisoner. Why had he yelled stop? No one ever helped her. Her arm showed how many people she killed. He helped her...

Zhao picked her up by the collar of her throat.

"I never want you to talk to this man again. You will punish him for talking to you then leave," Zhao said.

He dropped her. Felice walked over to Zuko and kicked him in the stomach. Then she walked out of the room. Zuko doubled over in pain. Zhao bent down.

"How does it feel to be hurt by your own daughter?"

"Let her go,"

"Never,"

"You said you would leave Kaori and me alone,"

"Yes but I knew you were behind Kaori's escape. I interviewed every single person on my ship until I came to a prisoner watcher. Her name I can't remember, but she sang everything out."

That girl. The one he had run into. She had told everything.

"Now Zuko you have to die," Zhao said,"Tomorrow morning. Be prepared,"

He walked out of the room. Zuko sat there staring at the floor.

He was going to die but he didn't care. What he did care about was that Felice would never get to know the truth. The truth about who she was.

Otaki.

xxXCxXxXxXxXx

WHERE DID THAT C COME FROM? DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I'M WRITING IN CAPS. LONG CHAPPIE EH? IF THE FONT CHANGES HALF WAY SORRY BOUT THAT. GOTTA GO. REVIEW PLEASE! LOVE YA ALL.

EMMA

HUGGLES


	26. Chappie 10 Never going only Falling

Hello hello everybody whats up? It's me Emma with your next chappie of Forbidden Love. Insense eh? Now I was sa thinking that maybe Zhao should rape Felice but to me that seems so unlike his character don't you think. He's more professional. So yeah... Well here I go! Oh and thanks for the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL HUGGLES

Oh and yes how this story was on Fanartcentral it got discontinued. I don't know why. But hey it's here on fan fic though. I am so happy with the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko sat there. His hands were tied to a pole. He was on the deck of Zhao's ship. Zhao was the only one who stood infront of him. It was time. Time for Zuko to die. It was all too soon.

"I would have gotten my apprentice out here to watch this but she had other things to attend to,"Zhao said, smiling like he knew how awful it would have been to see Zuko's daughter watch her father killed.

Zuko didn't say anything. He glared at Zhao. Then he spit a wad of fire at Zhao's shoe. Zhao glared at him and kicked him in the gut.

Zuko groaned and was silent. He just stared at his feet with his head hung. No..not now...not with Kaori at the palace. He could just see her eyes when she found out he was gone. He couldn't put her through that. Not after losing her daughter. But now...

Now he had...

Zhao raised a blade at Zuko's neck. He held it up and Zuko shut his eyes. Here it came. Here it was. Just like his dream. Those nightmares. They were coming true.

"NO!"

Zuko's eyes snapped open. _No, it couldn't be...,_ he thought.

Kaori stood on the deck. Her eyes were full of fury.

"If you hurt him Zhao I will kill you," she said.

"No Kaori get out of here!" Zuko yelled.

"I'm not leaving without you,"Kaori yelled.

She ran over to Zuko and stood infront of him.

"How touching... A family reuion, but it looks like I get to destroy you both in one day," Zhao said.

Kaori screamed. She ran at Zhao who promptly kicked her in the chin. She flew back but caught herself in the air. Zhao frowned.

"I forgot you were an airbender," he muttered.

Kaori didn't seem to hear him. Her mind was only focused on one thing. Zuko. She would get him out of here if it was the last thing she did. She focused her energy and sent a wall of air at Zhao. Zhao crossed his arms and the air slid past him.

"You're going to have to do better than that," he snickered.

Zuko sat there feeling helpless. He was so weak. What he needed was to fire bend so he could get off this pole. Come on...just a little fire...

It didn't work.

Kaori stared Zhao straight in the eyes doging one of his flame kicks. He shot a flame ball at her head and she doged it but it singed her hair. Kaori glared at him. He laughed. Finally after a long battle she threw a ball of air at him. The air though had bits of rocks in it. She threw it at 70 miles per hour. It hit Zhao and slammed him into the ship where he sunk down, eyes closed.

Kaori walked over to Zuko. Her face showed the pride she was feeling. She untied his hands and fell into his arms.

"Zuko I did it, I won," she said.

"Kaori I'm just so glad you're safe,"

"I'm glad you're safe,"

She kissed him on the lips.

"Kaori,"

"Yes Zuko?"

"I saw her,"

"Saw who?"

"Otaki,"

"Where?"

"She's on this ship,"

"Oh Zuko that's wonderful! We should go get her-"

Kaori stopped short and screamed. It was a blood curtling scream. One that made Zuko feel like he was falling. Kaori stood there for a second then she fell to the ground. Blood was growing on her chest.

"KAORI!" Zuko screamed.

He was at her side in moments. Looking back Zuko saw that Zhao was gone. Zhao...he had done this...

"Kaori hold on I'll get you back to land," He said quickly.

"No Zuko...it's too late..." She whispered her eyes looking straight up.

"Kaori just hold on,"

"Zuko...I want you to do something for me,"

"Anything. Anything for you,"

"Take care of the kids,"

"Don't talk like that you're going to be okay!"

"And tell Aliruko I'm sorry,"

"I won't let you die!"

"Jin and Heero need their father,"

"They need their mother too,"

"Tell me you love me,"

"Kaori...I love you.."

"I love you too. As long as you miss me I will always be there,"

She coughed and a trickle of blood came from her mouth. She was fading fast. Zuko could feel his heart tighten. Seeing her like this...so weak...so fragile...so hurt...

"I will always miss you Kaori," Zuko said.

"Then I will always be there," Kaori whispered.

She lifted up her hand to the side of his face. Zuko placed his hand around hers. His face melted into her hand. Kaori slowly smiled. Then her hand fell to the ground, her eyes fell shut, and the smile remained on her face.

Zuko didn't know what to feel. He loved her. He had loved her. Now...now because of Zhao she was gone. Someday Zhao would pay. He killed Kaori so he would kill him. That was a promise.

"Kaori..please don't be dead...I need you damnit!" Zuko said.

But she was gone. She lay there. He could feel himself loosing it. He was so angry and so confused. So hurt. He had never felt this way. Felt this kind of pain.

"Kaori no...You don't know how much I need you! Without you...I'm...I'm nothing! I'm a better person when I'm with you," Zuko exclaimed.

But she lay there. She didn't move. Oddly enough that same spunky smile was still placed on her face. Carefually Zuko picked her up. No...he couldn't leave her here. Leave her to rot on this abandoned ship. It wouldn't be right.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaori's eyes fluttered open. She looked around. She was standing...standing in a blanket of whiteness. Except there were shadows. The island. Her home. It was around her. Yet she could barely see it.

There was a figure in front of her. Kaori felt the tips of her mouth turn upwards. Haru. It was Haru. He was standing there in his pride.

"Haru!" Kaori exclaimed jumping forward and hugging him.

"Good to see you too Kaori." Haru said happily.

Kaori took a step back.

"So do I get my choices?" she asked.

Haru looked at her, then the ground.

"Kaori...what you did back there...it was amazing...but... you already used your second chance," he said sadly.

"Oh..." Kaori looked away then back at Haru,"I understand,"

"Good. Now there are so many people I want you to meet,"

"Who?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe your mother and father, and my wife,"

"Really?"

"Of course,"

"Haru...may I ask you something,"

"Anything,"

"May I say goodbye,"

"You know they can't hear you,"

"I know but it feels wrong not to say goodbye to the people I love,"

Haru smiled.

"Of course Kaori. Go on ahead,"

"Thank you Haru,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The whole Island had gathered around the enterance to the palace. Everyone had been awaiting Kaori and Zuko's return. Now they saw Zuko walking towards them. What an awful sight it was. Zuko walked up the palace stairs holding a limp figure in his arms. Kaori. He had wrapped her in a white cloth he found on the boat she took. It didn't seem fair to the villangers for them to see her as he did. Lifeless...cold...

Her arm dangled from one side of the blanket. Zuko had his head lowered. It was silent. No one said anything and no one really wanted to say anything. Their beloved princess... she was...gone...

Heero ripped through the crowds. His nanny rushed forward and grabbed hold of him pulling him back into the crowd. But Heero saw his mother. He saw her in his father's hands.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He screamed with tears flowing down his face and his nanny pulling him back into the crowd.

Kaori was buried at the palace graveyard next to her parents. Zuko later found Aliruko's body on the beach. Even though he never knew why she was dead Aliruko was buried next to Kaori. But he would never get to tell Aliruko that Kaori was sorry. That was one thing though, that didn't have to be said.

Zuko stood infront of Kaori's grave. There were bundles of flowers in front of it. Still. It was so different without her. Her smile and laugh. Her stubborness. She brought out the good in him. Made him forget about the people who hated him. Made him someone else. Someone good. How could he go on without her?

"Prince Zuko get up here!" one of the servants yelled.

He looked up and ran into the palace. The call was coming from Jin's room. Why? He rushed over to her cradle.

"Sir, Jin...she's...she's...opening her eyes," the servant said.

Zuko picked Jin up. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Zuko and giggled brushing his chin with her tiny hand. Her eyes...they were beautiful... They looked so firmiliar.

The servant smiled.

"She has her mother's eyes doesn't she?" the servant asked.

"Yes...yes she does," Zuko said.

Somehow he felt comforted. Jin laughed again and looked around the room as if everything amazed her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaori gently drifted into the palace. It was late out. Almost 2 in the morning. She placed her spirit like feet on the ground and took a deep breath. This was it. The last time she would ever step into her home. The last time she would look upon her world. She drifted into Heero's room and stood there.

"Heero...I want you to be a great brother to Jin... You don't know it but she will need you. I know you will be strong. You will be wise. I will always be here Heero. Don't let anyone else forget that," she whispered.

Heero turned in his sleep.

Next she drifted over to Jin's room. She laughed a tad and placed her hand on Jin's forehead.

"My little one,how I would love to see your eyes. I know you will be sweet and kind. I never really got to know you Jin, but I love you. Know that you have your mother's love. I am watching you. And I am proud," she said softly giving her baby girl a kiss on the forehead.

Kaori took a deep breath and drifted into the room Zuko and her shared. She swallowed and spoke.

"This is hard. I never thought I would be saying goodbye. Zuko, I do not regret what I did. Jin and Heero need you. They need their father to teach them everything. I want you to know that no matter what happens, no matter what you may do I will always love you. I love you Zuko and nothing will change that. I will always be here,"

On her last words she vanished into the air.

Zuko sat up straight. He was gasping for air. He heard something. A voice. Someone speaking to him. It sounded so clear almost like the person was right next to him.

"Kaori..."he whispered.

But there was no reply.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wow the end to Part 2. So tell me what did you think? This has to be the longest chappie ever! I tried to make it really sad. I also really want you to picture the end. So preview for next part I think so!

Part 3------- Felice grows stronger and more independent. She is learning things on her own. Not to mention things with her and Aiden grow closer. Felice even learns that her mother was an airbender and father was a firebender. It has weird effects on her. But with every good thing comes bad when Heero is captured. Now Zuko goes to save his only son but meets Felice where she is caught between master and family.

The final battle to determine who she is more loyal to. The man who raised her or her own flesh and blood.

Also, who the heck does this stupid squirrel following Jin around think she is? Oh find out.

The last and final part to Forbidden Love.

Okay so that is the preview. Sounds good I think. I love the squirrel. You find some things out about Jin and stuff. Heero is gonna be like his dad I think. I was doing some thinking about the name of this story and it fits. The love between Kaori and Zuko was forbidden and so was the love between Aiden and Felice. or as we know her Otaki.

There will probably be alternative endings so I don't know. I have like five different ways for it to end.


	27. Part 3: Chappie 1 Secrets

Hello everyone! Finally the first chappie of Part three is up! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update and stuff. Been busy reading 21 books. Amazingly for fun. Okay so right away I am gonna get started but first I was really suprised no one noticed my biggest mistake. Otaki, in previous chappies, was 16. She couldn't be 16 without Zuko being in his 30's. 32 I think to be exact. But I needed her to be older while keeping him kinda younger. The rest of the kids ages should be the same except for Heero or Jin. . One will be different or both. .

I want to thank Mina aka BlueRose and everyone else for reviewing! I appreciate it very much that even though this story is REALLY long you all stand by it :D I love you all!

Oh and notice how once again the ages are slightly changed. A technical error that is all. Tehe...

To find the pictures of Zuko and Kaori and also the picture of Otaki go to fanart-central dot n-e-t (please use a period for dot and no - in n-e-t) and go to cartoons. Then find avatar and find the person called ILUVWAFFLES. That's me. There you will find the pictures.

Now I will get started!

Oh and just in case anyone is wondering. Jin's real name is Jin-Swi. (Jin- Swee like in sweet)

NOTE: Aiden and Otaki's ages are really messed up but it's a technical error we have to live with.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Speak. How old are you to this day?"

"19 master,"

"Your training?"

"I am the top student,"

"Very good... Sit,"

She sat. She did whatever he told her to. Whether it was to destroy someone or to fight she did it. It made no difference what she thought. She was a puppet, a puppy with an owner. She could never think for herself, it wasn't allowed. She couldn't do anything except what she was told. It was like living in a box. The lid was always on.

Zhao, her master, had complete control over her. It didn't matter what he said, she would do it. If he wanted her to kill she had to. Her arm proved that. When she was younger she started keeping track of how many lives she took. Now she had been reduced to covering her arm with a glove to hide the marks.

Her master smiled at his apprentice. She would never decieve him. She had no independence what-so-ever. No...she would never do anything against his will. But...that was where he was wrong. Every day her independence was growing. She had even snuck into the library more. How was her independence growing? Even Zhao himself would never have guessed.

A certain servant boy may have had something to do with it...

xXxXxXx7 yrs later Otaki/Felice:21 Aiden:24 Zuko: 36 Heero: 15 Jin-Swi- 6 xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"If the witnesses will step forward and please sign here I will begain," said a man.

Two people dressed in rags stepped forward and signed their names. There were five people in all. They were all standing in a dirty room filled with boxes. The man continued when the two people stepped back.

"Thank you. Now this paper will be hidden in these boxes where no one is to take them out. They will be legal proof of what went on today."

He continued speaking but the two people infront of him were not thinking about what he was saying. They only stared at each other. As before there were five people in the room. Two servants, a man, a bride, and a groom.

It had taken months, maybe years for him to convince her. Her heart beat was increasing with every word the man said. Marriage. He had asked her to marry him knowing all the risks. Him, her Aiden, who she loved with every fiber of her being, had asked her to marry him. To spend the rest of her life with him. Except it would be in secretcy. No one could know. She could not have children. If she had to go away they had to accept it.

She stared at him though. His scruffy brown hair and deep, dark chocolete eyes. He was tall, too. And strong... At a first glance no one would have thought he was a servant boy. Know one would have known.

The man stopped talking to indicate that it was time they spoke. Aiden and Felice.. Aiden took a step forward and her heart fluttered. It always confused her how he loved her. Everytime he told her she always asked why. He simpley said, "Because I do," It was good enough for her. Aiden was different... He didn't fear her...

Aiden took her hands in his and placed them on his chest. Then he took her around the waist and stared into her eyes.

"You always ask me how I love you Felice. I want you to know why I love you. I love you because when I look at you I see not what you've done or who Zhao wants you to be, but who you are. I see Felice. Not a monster," His hand tilted the edge of her chin so she was looking at him, "I promise you on this day that I will not only love you forever, but save you. I will save you from this wretched place so we can truely be together,"

Felice blinked. She smiled at him. He was the only person she smiled at. Rarely, it was at anyone else. His words hit her. He loved her, truely and always. Finally she spoke.

"You don't know Aiden how you just being here has already saved me. Saved me from going insane and not being human. I still don't see how you love me but you do and I'm not going to say otherwise. Being with you, I'm...I'm...I'm not myself. My other self. When I'm with you I feel things I never felt before. Things I never knew I could feel. You have saved me in ways you never could imagine,"

Aiden smiled at her. That smile...it melted her right in her place. They leaned in and placed their lips on each others. Felice felt the warmth and softness of his embrace. The man standing before then gave them his blessing and stowed the paper away. Yes. It was a truely happy day. Felice looked at Aiden who smiled back at her. She leaned in and gave him a more passionate kiss. He pulled her closer towards him and she felt his warmth. She felt safe. This was how she wanted to always feel. Yet all good things come to an end when there was a knock on the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She knew she shouldn't be in here. Oohh Haru had told her not to go in here but she did anyway. It was her curious ways, Kaori thought, that couldn't stop her. The room was small yet filled with papers. She sorted through them and came to her family name. She dropped to her knees and looked through them. Her eyes froze when she saw them. A couple of times she blinked. Suddenly the door flew open.

"Haru! I uh-" she quickly put the papers behind her back.

"Don't try to hide them from me Kaori. I did the same thing when I got here. Foolish though, to know the fate of your loved ones,"

"Haru please tell me this fate here isn't true! It...can't be,"

"Fate is what it is. You know you weren't supposed to be in this room,"

"I know...but I had to,"

"I understand."

"Did I break a rule? Will I go to hell?"

"No," Haru laughed,"You won't go to hell Kaori or anywhere else. But I have news."

"Tell me then,"

"It is the moon season, you knew that though right?"

"Yes of course,"

"The moon season is a special time for spirits. Kaori. I have some interesting news,"

As he spoke Kaori's smile grew. Oh this was good. Very good.

xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sir you called for me?"

Felice stood up from her knees. Zhao nodded.

"My troops have spotted a small earth village far east of here. It shouldn't be to hard for you to take out,"

Felice blinked. A small village?

"What have they done?" she asked.

Zhao's attention snapped at her. He stood up and walked over to her and smacked her solemly across the cheek. It stung Felice but it did not hurt her.

"Foolish girl! Do not ask such things! I will tell you what to do and you will do them! Understood?"

"Yes master,"

"Good. Now as I was saying, you will take them out today,"

"Yes master,"

Today? Why today? It was her happy day today! The day she got married! She was supposed to spend time with Aiden.

"Go now then. There is a ship waiting." Zhao commanded turning his back to her.

The conversation was over.

Felice bowed once more and walked out. She quickly walked down the hall and ran into Aiden who tried to kiss her on the lips but missed and hit her cheek.

"Where are you going? I've been looking for you. Thought maybe we could have some alone time," he said smiling.

"I'm sorry Aiden I can't," Felice said.

He looked hurt.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I have another...job,"

At once he was silenced. He knew of the jobs she spoke of. Just as she knew of her arm. The one where she kept talley of how many men, women, and children she killed.

"Felice..."

"No Aiden you know I must,"

"But.."

"I have no choice,"

"Yes you do,"

"No Aiden I really don't...now let me go,"

He hadn't reilized he had grabbed her arm. He released her arm and looked down. Felice tilted his chin to look at her.

"Remember Aiden I am not a monster right?" she said quietly with the ends of her mouth tugging upward.

Aiden smiled at her small joke.

"Right," He replied.

Felice nodded and walked on.

The small boat stopped at the village. Felice could see the happy people running around. They wouldn't be happy for long. She smiled but it wasn't like how she smiled with Aiden. This one was mean. It was meant to be feared. She made her way onto the land. Slowly she outstretched her hand. A farmer girl looked over and saw Felice. Her scream peirced the air.

In a matter of moments the place was on the ground. Dead bodies lay everywhere in their own or someone elses puddle of blood. Felice's hands were stained with blood. Blood trickled down from her own arm. 24 new marks. She tilted her head and saw a scared boy leaning against a house. He had dirt on his face. Felice bent down to him.

"Are you scared little boy?" she whispered.

The boy nodded tears running down his face.

"Where's your mommy?" Felice asked.

The boy pointed over to a mound of dead bodies. Felice nodded.

"Do you want to join your mommy? To be with her?"

The boy nodded again and wiped his nose. Felice nodded once more.

"Alright then," she whispered slowly,"Let me help you get to her,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Stupid old Heero always bossing me around,"

The small girl rubbed her arm where her older brother had slapped her. Her name was Jin-Swi or Jin as the villengers called her. She was princess here. She was small and wore a red and white dress that went a little past her knees. Her hair was cut short and her eyes were a soft green. She was special here though for she could airbend. Her father, Prince Zuko, who ruled the island, had told her that her mother was an airbender. That was basically all he would say though cause he didn't talk about her very much.

Jin looked around the castle gate. No guards... No one watching. She snickered and made her way out. Father was always telling her never to leave the grounds but she did anyway. She couldn't help it. She loved to explore. She came to a waterfall with a large bridge. She had been here many times before. The place had a strange ora around it.

She could never tell Father or Heero about that though. They always looked worried and Heero called her crazy when she started talking like that. It scared them when she said she saw people who apparently had died. But it wasn't her fault!

Jin froze. Something or someone was here. She quickly turned around. Slowly she made her way off the bridge and onto land.

"Who's there?" she whispered softly.

No one answered. There was a rustling though. Jin squealed as a small squirell popped out. She quickly picked it up.

"Aren't you the cutest thing!" she squeaked hugging it,"I am gonna go see if daddy will let me keep you,"

She put the squirell down and walked on but when she turned around the squirell had followed. Jin shrugged.

"Okay, you can come," she said.

Jin walked into the room where Zuko sat playing a game of pi-cho (SO SORRY FOR SPELLING but I didn't have time to look it up) with Heero. It seemed like Heero was winning.

"That's where your wrong Father, the lotus tile may seem weak and all but it is actually the key to my strategy," Heero said looking down at the board thinking.

"Father..." Jin said.

"What?" Zuko looked looking back at her.

He couldn't help but smile when she had her puppy dog look on.

"I was wondering..."

"What would you like now?"

"There's this thing that I found in the woods..."

"What is it?"

Jin smiled and held out her hands with the squirell in them.

"A squirell!" she exclaimed.

Zuko blinked. The tiny squirell stared at him hard. It wouldn't stop.

"You want to keep a squirell?" Zuko asked her.

"Not just any squirell, Pig!" Jin said.

"No, you are not keeping a pig," Zuko said.

"No daddy, the squirells name. Pig," Jin said as if it made perfect sense.

Heero laughed.

"You named it pig?"

"Yes,"

"That's stupid,"

"You're stupid!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Enough!" Zuko said cutting them both off.

He turned to Jin.

"You can keep the squirell..just...make it stop staring at me,"

"Oh Daddy I think Pig likes you,"

The squirell jumped onto the game of Pi-cho and moved one of Heero's pieces. They all stared blankly at it.

"That's...that's...I won...I can't believe it but the squirell helped me," Heero whispered.

He smiled and picked up the squirell who weirdly licked his nose.

"I think me and Pig will be friends," Heero said happily.

Jin laughed.

"This is no ordinary squirell though people. It has a werid ora around it." Jin said.

Heero rolled his eyes. Jin frowned. They were sure to listen to her soon enough. And how right they were.

xXxXxXxxXxXx

Okay end of chappie 1 part 3. wadda ya think? Long I know. Gotta run

-Emma


	28. Chapter 28

I love wordpad!

Wordpad is the coolest. This is wordpad. Rambeling! Wordpad! I love wordpad! I haven't seen wordpad for a long time... Go wordpad! Wordpad rules. I've never been happier to see wordpad.

Don't worry guys. I will find some way to update!

Might be a while though so hang on!

-Emma


	29. Chapter 29 To Be Loved and Be Lost

A/N: Hey Peoples! It's me! I'm back and ready to write! I have ideas for this story…Now though I am unable to write on Fan Fiction so me best friend Emmery (Say hi Emmery!) is writing this on the computer for me. I'm writing this on gold ole' notebook paper. Tada!

Now, I gots to tell ya that something in an upcoming chappie (two chappies away) is going to happen! I won't tell you what but know that it is HORRIBLE!

Let's bring on the chappie!

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Heero, I'm sure that something is bothering you but please let's talk about it,"

"I don't want to talk about any of my problems,"

"It would make you feel better,"

"How the crap would it do that?"

"Heero, you're fourteen; you're mind can't take the stress-"

"What the shit are you talking about? I can take care of myself,"

"That's not good-"

"It's good because I say it is,"

"Heero-"

"My times up. You've got other crackpots to see that are sure as hell worse than me,"

Heero stood up and stalked out of the room. A second later Zuko arrived at the door. The therapist stood up and bowed.

"How is he?" Zuko asked hopefully.

The therapist sighed. "Well…He admitted he had a problem,"

Zuko groaned. Ever since his son had turned nine, Heero had shielded himself off from everyone else. He had also come to an odd habit of cursing…

"Admitting he has a problem isn't enough," Zuko muttered.

The therapist nodded and bowed once bore; then took this as an opportunity to leave. Zuko headed to his bedroom and lie down on his bed. He needed this rest. Things in the village had been changing. Things were tense. They were different.

"Daddy!" Came a sudden shriek.

Jin came running in, panting.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Pigs missing."

"Again?"

"Yes, and I can't find her anywhere!"

"It's a her?"

"Of course it's a her silly! She's very lady like,"

There was a sudden movement under Zuko's pillow. He lifted it up and the squirrel froze. Jin gasped.

"Pig!" She exclaimed squeezing the poor creature.

"Jin that is the fourth time that thing as been in my room! Jin? Jin are you even listening to me?"

She wasn't. She was staring at pig who was staring at her.

"Jin? Are you alright?"

"She says something's gonna happen Daddy…real soon, too. It's not gonna be good….she says she loves you…loves us all…" Jin said as if someone was controlling her words.

"Who Jin?"

She was silent for a moment and then she looked at him slowly with her eyes wide.

"Mommy." She whispered.

Pig squeaked and scampered away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh no…"

A bell ran out from the walls. It echoed and Felice stumbled out of bed.

"Oh no. Oh no!"

There was a groan from the bed. The bell began ringing louder.

"Aiden!" Felice hissed.

He groaned and rolled over. Felice shook him.

"No Aiden the bell!"

He shot up. "Shit," He exclaimed, "We slept in,"

"It was a good sleep in though,"

He grinned pervertedly. "Yeah, I hardly slept at all,"

Felice rolled her eyes as she slipped on her shoes.

"What do you need?" Aiden asked.

"Uh…headband,"

He tossed it to her and she placed it on her head.

"Belt,"

"I can't find it!"

"Aiden!"

"Just joking."

"This is not the time for jokes,"

He hopped off the bed with the belt in his hands. Then he put it around her waist and tied it. Felice smiled and Aiden put his hand on the back of her neck, pushing her closer to him.

"Aiden, I have to go,"

"Just one kiss,"

She kissed him passionately on the lips and he returned it. He loved her. Felice couldn't help but feel guilty. He had no idea of the things she did.

"I have to go,"

"You'll be here tonight?"

"Of course,"

"Good,"

Felice slipped away and entered the main chamber of the ship.

"Master, you called for me?" She said bowing.

She was two people. She was sane and wonderful with Aiden but a destroyer and monster when she was alone.

"Yes, it appears that there has been a rebellion in a nearby village," Zhao said raising his eyebrows.

Felice grinned the smile that has been what many had seen for the last moments of their lives.

"I will take care of it,"

"I expect you will. There will also be a family of firenationers there. Bring no harm to them."

"Of course not,"

"Good,"

The was bitterness in his tone. This was new anger though. Where had it come from?

"Master? Is something wrong? Are you not pleased with my work?"

Zhao stood up and smacked her. Felice didn't flinch.

"Don't you dare ask questions to me. It is none of your concern,"

She bowed and backed out of the room, taking her leave.

The village was small and looked harmless. Felice shrugged off the thought and took a step into it. People were giving her odd looks. She shrugged those off too.

Smiling, she raised her han and set a house on fire. People came running out and a man staggered up to her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He exclaimed.

Felice shot out her hand and quickly turned the man's head. It made an awful crack as his neck broke but it was music to her ears.

"Let the games begin," She whispered.

There wre only two people left in town when fifteen minutes had passed. A boy and his mother. The boy stood over a man holding a knife to Felice. The woman was on the ground sobbing.

"Move little boy. I'll make it painless,"

"You killed my father! Now I will kill you!"

The boy looked about seven. Felice tiled her head and god down her knees. He was courageous enough.

"Move boy."

"No! I will avenge my father,"

"I could kill you right now,"

"I don't care,"

"Please! Please, we have done no wrong! My son even wants to be a fire nation soldier!" The woman begged trying to sit up.

Felice's eyes narrowed.

"A soldier?"

"Yes," The boy answered, "Just like my father,"

Felice chuckled. "Looks like I accidentally killed the fire nationer's man. Oh well, he would have died anyway,"

The boy was outraged by this. He plunged the dagger into Felice's shoulder. Felice glanced at it, pulled it out and looked at the blade.

"What is your name boy?"

"Ari,"

"Well Ari, take your mother and leave,"

He nodded slowly and watched as she took the blade and licked the blood off of it. She smiled at him.

"Sweet," She whispered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, Okay so that's the chappie. I'll try to write the next one soon! Don't' worry my fellow muffin people! I shall return!

-Emma


	30. Chapter 30 Crazy Crazy Days

Oh. My. Gosh. I just reilized I can type in study hall. Though I have to ask of you guys, my loyal reviewers, my fellow waffle friends, do me the favor of NOT REVIEWING UNTIL THE STORY IS OVER. That would help me out so much. do you think you can do that? Thank you!

Okay okay well I have so much planned for this story! Stuff happens to Otaki, stuff happens to Jin, stuff happens that affects everybody and I've been thinking...and something...something horrible is going to happen. I've decided on it and yes...it will happen...wooha...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx (god it's good to be back tear)

" " Ahem...anyway, back to the story!

Jin fumbled with her hair. She was sitting by the moon plant with Pig, glaring out at the water that rolled back and forth. For a six year old her mind was very mature. She would sit and just think, yet everyone would never believe that for she was Jin, daughter of Kaori. Jin groaned angrily and threw a small pebble into the water.

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy Pig," she mumbled between her teeth.

Pig cocked her head and made a squeaking sound in reply. Jin glared at the small creature.

"I'm not crazy Pig! I really can see people and hear them, too! Daddy doesn't believe me... Heero doesn't believe me... Do you believe me?"

The squirrel looked away at the water and stood on it's back legs. Jin sighed loudly.

"Of course you don't. Daddy is makin' me go to the same therapist that Heero goes to. He thinks there's something wrong with me too."

She rolled onto her back and stared at the sky.

"There's not Pig. There's nothin' wrong with me at all. I can see them. I can hear them loud as Heero when he's angry. If Daddy says I'm crazy..." She sat up with an idea "Then I'll show him crazy..."

Laughing to herself she picked up Pig and ran off into the woods.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So tell me the news..."

"What do I get?"

"What I always give you,"

"The price has risen deary,"

"Fine then,"

Felice shoved ten coins into the servants hand. He was a rusty man, intent on getting his way. Yet somehow he knew everything to know about the ship and who was on it. He also knew everything that was going to happen. Everything Zhao was planning. That was something Felice had to know.

Ever snice she turned 18 she had kept a record to herself. How many times she could defy Zhao and get away with it. Aiden was one, sneaking off the the library was two, and meeting was this servant was three. Not a very good record but she was standing on her own two feet at least.

"Alright then lady, I hear from the walls that there's gonna be a kidnappin'. Sometime soon, too," the man said fingering his coins greedily.

"Who? Who's going to get kidnapped?" Felice asked lowering her voice slightly as people passed by.

"I dunno, but soon, very soon," the man replied.

"Thank you for your service,"

The man grinned cockily.

"No, no, no, thank you," he said looking her over.

Felice slapped him hard, slamming him into the wall, then she walked off humming a tune to herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Jin?"

Zuko was worried. Jin was never away this long. She would usually go away then appear before them right when they didn't need her to. Now...

"Jin?"

"I know where she is,"

Zuko turned around to face Heero.

"Where?"

Heero motioned towards a mountain.

"She's at the old bridge. Told me to come and get you. I don't know what the freaking girl is up to, but it's probably one of her shitty ideas," he replied shrugging.

Zuko was so perplexed he forgot about Heero cursing. Jin? At the bridge? He knew she wasn't happy about going to therapy but she was getting out of hand. She couldn't see people, it was just something six year olds would do. Like imaginary friends or something. She wouldn't though...no, no,no, she was six for god's sake! She would not commit suicide!

"Hi, daddy!" Jin squealed happily.

She was standing in the middle of the bridge looking out at the water. Over the years the rushing river had turned into a peaceful stream. 

"Jin!" Zuko yelled, "Get down from there now!"

"Nope! You think I'm crazy! If you want crazy," She paused and looked at him. Zuko froze because for a second he swore he saw Kaori standing there smirking. "I'll give you crazy!"

And with that, she jumped into the stream.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jin felt the water bite her lungs and pierce them. It was cold and like knives. Why again had she jumped in? Oh yes, because everyone called her crazy. If they thought she was crazy then she might as well do something crazy. Her head hurt though and everything underwater looked fuzzy. Suddenly she felt hands around her waist and her head came above the water, gasping for breath. She felt sand beneath her feet.

"Jin! What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Zuko exclaimed tapping the sides of her cheeks to open her eyes.

"You...cough thought I was cough crazy," Jin stuttered spitting out water.

"Jin..." Zuko groaned.

"You didn't believe me. I was telling the truth,"

"Jin, it's just that-"

"You don't think I can see them. I can daddy. I can,"

"Alright. I believe you. Just don't do anything like that again,"

Jin giggled.

"Okay daddy, I promise," she said laughing.

Heero rolled his eyes. Why did his sister have to be such a retard?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Felice walked down the halls of the boat. She had training to get to. Today was her test day. A day where Zhao, her master, would bring 25 of the strongest men to fight her to the death. Of course...she never died...

Aiden followed close on her heels. She had no idea that he was there. His curiosity had finally gotten the best of him. He knew that Felice did horrible things but that was all he knew. He never quite knew what. Now...now was the day he would find out.

When he followed her to the dock he hid behind a pole. 25 men? They stood carring weapons and armor. What was going on? Felice didn't have any weapons or armor in that fact.

"Ready...BEGIN," Zhao shouted.

Aiden almost screamed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay so next chappie you'll find out exactly what happened. I think I might add a song! Yay! Lets all do a dance fellow peoples!

-Emma


	31. Chapter 31 It's come back

Okay so yes. It has been a long time. And it probably will be another long time. This story has about 6 chappies left to it. And after that it's done! Now, there may be a sequel but don't expect that for a while. So don't get your hopes up. Just to warn ya.

SO anyway, on with the story eh?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ready...BEGIN!" Zhao shouted.

Aiden almost screamed.

In an instant five of the men leaped at Felice. She stood there though her face cold and hard. One of the five men screamed and loged a dagger at her. In an instant, Felice reached up and grabbed it right before it hit her on the nose. She took the dagger and tossed it in the air, catching it, then she licked the blade and threw it at the man. Aiden's eyes widened. The man was dead before he even hit the ground; the dagger loged into his throat.

The other four men stared at her, fury in their eyes. They were out for revenge. They were going to get it but Felice wasn't going to give it to them. They spread out in four corners circleing around her. Felice watched them all, her eyes darting from person to person. One of them lunged suddenly stabbing at Felice with his spear. Felice grabbed the spear right below the arrowhead and twisted. She pulled the man into the second man. They fell and the spear went through the second man with an odd sound. The second man gasped and stared at his chest in disbelief. Felice smiled and pushed it farther into his chest. Then she tore it out and rammed it into the man who had tried to stab her first. A slash of red appeared on his chest that ran all the way down to his leg.

All the men stared at her. Their eyes showed fear and worry. Perhaps they shouldn't attack. Perhaps this wasn't a fight they could win. Felice turned to all of them. The blood of the very first man was on her chin and she wiped it off. Grinning, she licked the blood.

"Come on," she breathed. "Who's next?"

The men backed away and Felice gripped the spear. Her smiled had turned deadly.

"Fine," she muttered. "I'll kill you all,"

Aiden closed his eyes and turned away. He couldn't watch this. This was...it was...indescribable. There was no way that Felice could be doing this. She couldn't and she wouldn't. She was the woman that he had loved. She was the woman that he had kissed and who spoke to him so gently. She was the woman that he had married and risked his life for. She was no killer. Yet there she stood. The blood on her dress to prove it. Part of him wished that she had told him, and part of him wished he had never known. But he had to know. He had to. Sooner or later he would have found out.

"Very good," came Zhao's voice. Aiden turned back around to watch. There were 25 bodies on the ground. Blood was in puddles; deep and rich. "You did very well, with the exception of your shoulder..."

"Master, I will do better. Anything to please you." Felice said bowing until she formed a right angle. Zhao smiled and smacked her across the face.

"Do not be so cocky. You will find I do not like it," he said.

"Yes, Master," Felice said quietly.

Zhao nodded, taking one last glance at her shoulder, and left. The shoulder was bleeding heavily. Felice didn't seem to notice though. Aiden watched her. Watched her shudder at the bodies when her foot ran into one. This was a side of Felice he had never seen. No one had seen this side. It was the side after she killed. When she dissipeared for hours. He watched her face contort to one filled with grief and regret. Her mouth quivered and she ran to the side of the boat to vomit. He wanted to go over there and hold her hair back. But Felice stood up. She wiped off her mouth and went back inside, her legs shaking. Aiden sat down. This was all to real. All to real.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Heero was walking down the beach. It was night and the moon lighted up his path. Grains of sand pushed past his feet. He always liked this time of night. It was peaceful and quiet. Nothing like during the day. He stopped when he reached the moon plant. His father never spoke of this plant. He didn't have to; Heero knew. He knew it belonged to his mother. His eyes closed at that thought. His mother. He hated to think of her. She was gone yet because of this plant she seemed like...like maybe she was still here. There was a rustle in a tree at the woods. Heero looked up.

"Come out Jin," he said simpley.

Jin came out and pouted.

"What were you doing Heero?" she asked walking over to him.

"Nothing," Heero said. He looked at the water. Something...something was coming towards them. A boat. A small boat that seemed to be coming from a larger one. "Jin," he said quickly. "Get in the bushes,"

"What? Why?" Jin asked frantically.

"Just get in the bushes!" Heero shouted. He shoved Jin into the bushes just as the boat landed on the shore. Three men stepped out. "Can I help you?" Heero asked giving them a friendly smile, as if it was normal to be at an island at night.

"Sure you can help us. Are you by any chance related to a Prince Zuko?" one man asked.

Heero nodded. "Yeah, why? Are you looking for him?"

The men grinned at each other. "Actually...we got orders to take his son."

"Oh shit," Heero muttered when one man took out some rope from the boat. He turned to run but the men were quicker. They grabbed his leg making him trip. Jin stayed where she was, watching with wide eyes. She should help, she should. But her legs were frozen. Daddy. Daddy could help, she thought. Quickly she sprinted off towards the house without making any sound. Heero groaned as the men threw him onto the boat. He was bound and gagged. The ropes cut into his wrists and into his ankles.

Jin ran as fast as she could. Why did the palace have to be so big? It should be small so she would only have to shout. She ran into Zuko's room and flew onto the bed. "DADDY!" she screamed shaking his shoulders.

"Jin?" Zuko mumbled sitting up slowly. "What is it? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No daddy! It's Heero!" Jin said pulling Zuko by his hand to the exit of the palace.

"What? What's wrong?" Zuko didn't need to be pulled any longer.

"Bad men! Bad men are taking Heero away!"

By the time they got there the boat was gone. Both were. All that was left was a flag in the ground. On it was the fire nation symbol. Zuko stared at it horrified. It was happening. It was happening again. He knew exactly who had taken Heero and he knew exactly where they went. Zhao was leading him back to where the death of Kaori took place where he could watch the death of his son. He would be there though, that was no doubt. But he was not going to let his son die. Things would be different this time. Very different.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Felice sat up in bed. A messenger stood at the doorway and told her to report directly to Zhao's meeting room. The meeting room? Felice thought, getting her hair flattened. This had to be important then. The meeting room was only used in great times. Quickly she walked down the hallway and entered the room, bowing to Zhao. She gazed around though. There were five soliders. They were holding someone. Zhao was smiling but this wasn't a good smile. This smile said that he knew something she didn't. Her eyes froze at the someone they were holding.

It was Aiden.

"It came to my attention, apprentice," Zhao said making her gaze flicker over to him. "That you may have something that I do not posess."

Felice shook her head. "You own everything I do, Master," she said bowing again.

"Tell me then. Are you aquainted with this young man?" he asked pointing to Aiden.

Felice froze but without hesitation she replied no. She would not put Aiden's life in danger. She could not know him at this moment. He was no one. Aiden stared at her with a cold hard stare. He was playing the part a bit to well, she thought. Something was the matter.

"You don't?" Zhao asked, curiosity growing in his voice.

"No,"

"Then what are these?"

He took a piece of paper from his back pocket and threw it on the ground infront of her. Felice picked them up and stared at them, her fingers shaking. It was their marriage papers.

She looked up at Zhao and he grinned at her.

He knew.

Oh, did he know.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay so SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE. STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.

-Emma


	32. Chapter 32 Horrible changes

Welcome back people! Or should I say Welcome myself back? Either one is fine I'm sure. Doesn't matter to me.

So well where was I...Oh yes! Something terrible is going to happen in this chappie. Something extremely horrible. So well...get used to it. LOL. So onward with the story I say!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Felice picked up the papers with one hand. Her fingers trembled with every movement but she couldn't let that show. Aiden stared at her with a cold hard look. She wanted to talk to him, she wanted to tell him it's okay and that they could run right now. He had promised her that they would be together forever. But now, that promise was going to be broken.

"Can you tell me Felice, what these are?" Zhao asked his voice growing with glee. He was enjoying every moment of this.

"They appear to be marriage papers," Felice whispered her voice soft but the tone strong.

"Who's names are on there?"

"It seems that someone has written my name on it. Though I do not know why," Felice said.

She looked at Zhao hoping he would take the bait. He did not buy it. His smile turned into an odd grin.

"You disobeyed me apprentice. I told you that everything you have belongs to me. I could have set you up with a nice general. Tell me, why would you disobey me after everything I've done for you?" he asked hiding the snicker.

"He means nothing to me. I used him only for my own pleasure," _Oh god, please believe me,_ Felice thought.

"Nothing to you? Felice are you aware that every moment you are not in my presence you are being watched? Or better yet, I should say followed," Zhao said suddenly.

Felice took a step back. No. No it couldn't be. She had been so careful. She had listened for people, she would have heard them. Yet maybe...maybe she had been to caught up in the moments to reilize a thing. Zhao knew from her face, her vunerability that he had hit home.

"Yes, Felice you've been followed. I know everything you've done with this," he pointed to Aiden, "this servant. I know all the things you have said to him and all the nights he has spent in your room,"

He walked over to Felice, who stood frozen like a statue. Her world was falling down slowly. Everything was ruined. Aiden had risked his life for her every moment and because of her- because of her foolishness- he was going to die. She might die with him, and that thought pleased her. Zhao lifted his fist and it flew into her stomach. Felice let out a small gasp and sunk to her knees. The great warrior was falling.

"I know how much you claim to love this boy. I know how weak he has made you, how soft you have become. It's horrible really, to see such a good weapon become so useless." Zhao continued.

He hit Felice again, this time with more force. Aiden strained to get free from the men that held his arms. "Don't you touch her!" he exclaimed.

Felice looked over at him. Why was he trying to help her? After all, it was her fault he was going to die. Shouldn't he resent her?

Zhao laughed and snapped his fingers. The men began dragging Aiden away. 

"NO!" Felice screamed. She got to her feet but Zhao hit her in the side of the head, ramming her into the wall, and putting her back down on the ground.

Aiden struggled to get free. He watched Felice sink lower and lower.

"Don't worry my little apprentice. I'm not going to kill him now. There is a new arrival that must be dealt with first. Then though...he will be killed. Don't make me have to kill you along with him," Zhao said his voice low and dangerous.

When Felice lifted her head again Aiden was gone. She sunk into a corner and wrapped her hands around her knees. Looking around she noticed everyone was gone. She was alone in this room. Alone with Zhao.

"Now, apprentice, I'm sure you know that I am falling ill," Zhao said slowly, lingering onto each word. "So I will need a suitable heir,"

How could Aiden have been taken away? All he had done was try to protect her and what had she done? Absolutely nothing. She was weak, easy to be tossed aside.

"You are the perfect canidate Felice."

Felice? Had he said her name? He never said her name. Felice looked up and reilized what was going on. Tears burned in her eyes.

"No," she said firmly.

"You don't have a choice little girl,"

Felice pressed her eyes together. If only she could wake up from this nightmare.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

"Get in here!"

Heero's shoulder burned as he fell against the hard stone. A dungeon. They put him into a dungeon. He had seen dungeons before and noted that they were cool. Never had he thought he would be in one. It was a whole different view now. The men laughed and walked away, locking the wooden door behind them. Heero's breath was hoarse. The ride on the boat had been difficult. The men had just kicked him every time he tried to take the rope off. Quickly, when he heard that the footsteps were gone, he stood up and went to the door. The lock was on the outside which would be harder to pick. Maybe though...if he had a twig or a peice of straw or something...

"It's no use," came a sudden voice.

Heero turned around quickly. "Who's there?" he said his voice echoing off the walls.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," The voice sounded relaxed, as if it was used to these kinds of conditions.

"Show yourself," Heero said.

"I'm right here, though I can't move much,"

Heero turned around slowly to the wall behind him. A man. There was a man in the corner. He looked only in his twenties, with brown shaggy hair. The man extended his arm and smiled.

"Names Aiden. What's yours kid?"

"Heero," Heero said after a moment. Could he trust this man? What was he in here for?

Heero sat down slowly on the opposite side of the wall. The room was small so there was only about two feet between their feet.

"That's a nice name. Why are you here, Heero?" Aiden asked casually.

Heero shrugged. "I don't know. No one told me,"

"Probably never will..." Aiden muttered. "But whatever it was, it's not your fault. When you're here, know that you're in hell,"

He said it so bluntly that Heero couldn't help but utter a laugh. Aiden smiled more.

"That's it kid. Just laugh all this off," He spoke with sincerity. "After all, that's what I did for the longest time,"

Heero stared at the man. Obviously he was new to this cell. His cloths weren't so tattered and the slight fuzz on his chin was controlled. Just then the door opened. Aiden's eyes turned into causious slits, mouth turned downwards.

"Aiden..." came a softer voice.

Heero watched Aiden get up quicker than he had ever seen anyone move.

"Felice," He muttered stroking what looked like a girls face.

There was a stifle and a thought hit Heero. She was crying. Whoever it was, was crying.

"Felice, it's okay. We'll figure it out," Aiden was saying. The girl was shaking her head. She was trembeling though. Her skin was pale even in the dark.

"No...Aiden...it's not okay,"

Their voices became hushed whispers. "What?" Aiden exclaimed. He took a step backwards and looked at the ceiling. That was all Heero could hear. He heard the girl utter another cry and saw Aiden draw her into his arms. He glanced casually towards Heero and whispered something into the girl's ear. She turned and looked at Heero.

"You're new, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

Heero nodded.

"So young..." she whispered. "...it's so horrible that you're so young. I'm sorry. It's all my fault,"

"Felice it's not your fault,"

There was the sound of bells and the girl looked up. "I'm sorry Aiden I have to go,"

"No! Escape with us! Please!"

"I can't,"

"You can!"

"Aiden...let me go..."

Heero watched as Aiden slowly released the girl's arm. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips with hesitation. Then in a flash the girl was gone through the door. It closed softly behind her. Aiden sat down slowly.

"That's why I'm here kid..." he said softly. "Because I fell in love with the enemy,"

Heero didn't say anything. He just sat there with his eyes closed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"No,"

"Daddy that's not fair,"

"Jin, look, it's to dangerous for a six year old girl,"

"I'm almost seven!"

"I will not have my daughter go fight a man three times her size,"

"But Heero's my brother!"

"Jin,"

Jin sat down on the beach defiantly. Bags were put into a wooden ship and blankets to. The ship teetered on the water. Zuko was leaving. He was going to get Heero back. That much Jin knew. Why though he wouldn't let her go was a mystery. She could help; she wanted to help.

"I'll be right back, I left something at the market," Zuko said walking down the path. Jin watched him go then looked at the boat. She couldn't remember her mother. Only knew that she came back in a boat. The last thing she wanted was for her father to come back in a boat, let alone her brother. Quietly Jin picked up one of the blankets in the boat and settled herself under it. This time, she would not be left out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The door to the dungeon opened widely and shoes clicked against the ground. A large man grabbed Heero's arm.

"Come on," he said simpley.

Heero looked back at Aiden who had stood up. But Aiden couldn't do anything. He was to weak already. Heero followed the man up to the dock. Zhao was standing there. He recognized him from moments before. Zhao had told him that this was his moment. His moment to shine. The man holding Heero tied his hands behind his back. Zhao smiled and watched the edge of the boat. In a moment a hand appeared.

"Took you long enough. Didn't you worry for your poor son?" Zhao asked the hand, which had turned into an arm.

Heero watched with amazement as his father climbed up the side. He was about to speak when the man tied a rope around his mouth.

"Let him go," Zuko said, his tone dangerous.

"No. You will have to win him," Zhao said smiling that evil little grin.

Zuko placed his feet apart and lifted a hand; the perfect fighting stance. Zhao shook his head slowly.

"Oh no, Prince Zuko...you won't be fighting me...I am ill...it would not be a fair fight."

He snapped his fingers and a door opened. Out of the darkness came a girl dressed in red and black. Scars covered one of her arms and the side of her face was covered by thick black hair. But how she looked wasn't what shocked Zuko. It was who she was.

"Meet your opponent," Zhao said.

The girl let out a yell and struck. But all Zuko could think about was who he was about to fight.

His own daughter.

Zhao's apprentice.

xXxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So, I told you something awful would happen. Now, if you haven't guessed it already then it will become clear in the future. I'll remind you later. But so now Zuko is going to have to fight his own daughter. Don't worry. There are still like maybe three chapters left.

STAY TUNED!

-Emma


	33. Chapter 33 My love

Okay, so the story is ending soon. After this one is done, I shall continue to work on my many MANY others. Here I go!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko let out a gasp as if he had been hit in the side. The girl standing only 12 feet away from him had the most peircing look ever. Her eyes looked right through him. No...No it couldn't be...yet this was the same girl he had seen the day Kaori died. She looked exactly the same just...older. Zuko wanted to smile, wanted to tell her everything, but this girl just stared at him. She struck and hit him in the side of the face. Zuko fell to the ground, his eyes wide. No... He couldn't hurt her. He could never hurt his own flesh and blood.

"What do you think Prince Zuko? What do you think of my weapon?" Zhao laughed.

"Otaki..." Zuko muttered. The girl stared at him with malice in her eyes. She was ready to kill, and Zuko was her target. "Otaki please, listen to me,"

The girl swung her fist at him aimed towards his throat and Zuko rolled to the side. The girl let out a frustrated yell. She turned sideways and shot a wave of fire at him. Zuko turned so that the flame only grazed his chest. She could firebend... She could firebend... This truely was his child. She had his look. It was amazing and thrilling at the same time. If only he could reason with her.

"Please, you've got to listen to me," Zuko said to the girl.

"Fight! You have to fight," she yelled at him. She kicked at him, sending sparks of flame in every direction. One burned his cheek. Zuko fought back the pain and wiped his cheek off, the ashes falling to the ground.

"Listen to me!" Zuko exclaimed."You've got to listen to me!"

Obviously, she wouldn't. Zhao stood there watching and laughing. This whole thing amused him greatly. Felice moved with such speed it was amazing. Zuko doged her attacks his legs growing tired. He needed to communicate with her. Somehow if he could just get her to listen. He thought back to that day. The day he first met her. She had been young, or younger than she was now. Suddenly...it clicked.

"Felice," Zuko said quietly. Felice stopped in mid kick. Her eyes went wide and she lowered her stance standing at ease but weary at the same time.

"How...how do you know my name?" she asked slowly.

"Listen to me...we met...along time ago. You helped me when I was a prisoner but he-" Zuko pointed at Zhao. "-he was the one who punished you. What did you do wrong back then? You spoke to me,"

"Why would I be punished for speaking with a prisoner?" Felice asked.

"Do not listen to him, apprentice! Fight! Kill!" Zhao screamed.

"Because...don't you see.. You're name's not Felice. It's Otaki,"

Felice took a step backwards. "How would you know that?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm your father,"

"No!" Zhao yelled. "He lies to you Felice! Do not listen to him!"

Felice closed her eyes then opened them, newfound fury lacing the edges. "If you were my father, then why would you allow me to come here? You are no father of mine. My father is dead!"

She lunged at him but Zuko moved swiftly to the right. "Is that what he told you? That I was dead? Listen to me! I am your father, I didn't want for you to come here at all. You were kidnapped,"

Felice paused, thinking this over. Her face became shadowed in doubt but at least she had stopped attacking. Zuko took a step towards her then paused when she took a step backwards.

"I...don't understand," she whispered.

"It's okay Otaki, it's going to be alright," Zuko said softly. His daughter...the first child he and Kaori had ever had. How hard had it been listening to Kaori cry in the child's room at night after the kidnapping. How hard had it been knowing he could have somehow stopped it.

"No! It will not end like this!" Zhao yelled. He threw a fireball at Zuko's head. Zuko looked up just in time to see it hurteling towards his face. At first he thought it would hit. But then...nothing. Felice- no- Otaki stood there. The fireball had been hit out of the way. She was glaring at Zhao.

"You lied to me," she whispered harshly.

"I did what was best for you," Zhao said simpley.

"You never once let me know the truth,"

Her anger was showing. Her frown turned into a maniac-like smile. "You know Zhao..." she began, "Do you remember when you banned me from the library? I still went. You couldn't control me all the time. So...I learned things," A fireball appeared in her hand. She tossed it up and down. "I learned that to do a specific bending there needs to be two types of styles in your blood. I was confused. How could I do something that other's couldn't? It was obvious. I was a firebender. So therefore one of my parents was a firebender, but see I could do things with air. Now, fire dominated air in my blood so my father was a fire bender and my mother...an airbender,"

Zhao's face contorted into one of horror. He had underestimated his apprentice. But Otaki wasn't done. "I learned things Zhao. I learned what I was called and what it was called when I did what I did. First of all, you used me to do your dirty work. I was an assasin. Second of all..." The flame in her hand suddenly contorted. It became a perfect circle, smooth on all sides. Zuko stared in wonder. Flame was wild, untame. The fire in her hands was...perfect and calm. "I learned I was a fireweaver. A fireweaver is someone who can bend the air around the flame. I can control every inch of where I want his to go." The fire spread out of her hands and circled around her waist. It made it's way down her legs and up her arms.

"I couldn't tell you though. Surely you'd have me killed for such a thing. Or perhaps you'd be proud of me? Either way, I kept it a secret." She frowned again and snatched the flame up back into her hand. "And you're about to die by this new technique."

The flame shot out of her hand in four straight lines. They circled Zhao grabbing his legs, one of his arms, and one around his neck. Smoke appeared where the fire burned his skin. "Does it hurt Zhao? Does it burn?" Otaki screamed.

Zhao gasped for air. "I know it hurts," Otaki said quietly. "You did this to me constantly. I guess you call this revenge,"

There was a sudden tap on her shoulder. Otaki turned around to see Zuko standing there. "Otaki...let me. I don't want you to have to kill anymore," he said quietly.

Otaki shook her head. "I want to," she replied. She turned back around. Zhao started laughing.

"Obviously apprentice I have not taught you enough... Never break your concentration!" He exclaimed.

In a movement, the flames were gone and he was next to Heero. His hand was at Heero's throat.

"Don't move..." he muttered,"Or your son gets what he deserves,"

Son? Otaki stared at the boy. If this was Zuko's son then that made him her...

There was a yell. Suddenly, Zhao was on the ground. "NO!" Otaki screamed. Zuko looked over. He recognized the person...though he couldn't remember where. A man though, was wrestling with Zhao. He held a blade to his throat. Taking the opprotunity, Zuko ran over to Heero and untied him. In rage, Zhao let out a yell and shot a flame upwards. It hit the man, hard. The man stumbled backwards and fell.

"NO!" Otaki screamed again. She ran forward towards him and caught him as he fell.

The man smiled up at her. Aiden...her Aiden...


	34. Chapter 34 Welcome home

Okay everybody, Sorry it's taking me so long to reply. I've been hung up with this totally cool RPG. My character kicks ass there. Yay! She kicks the ass good... I'm so proud. Anyway, onward with the story.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Felice, now Otaki, cradled Aiden's head in her arms. Tears- real tears- ran down her face. Aiden lifted a hand and softly brushed them away.

"Felice...don't cry..." he whispered.

"Shhhh...Aiden don't speak, I'm gonna make sure you're okay," she said softly. Her voice broke on the last word. Her breath caught in her throat. Her Aiden. Her Aiden was bleeding heavily in the side of his head. Her Aiden was bleeding heavily on his chest. He was going to die.

"Felice...I'm sorry," Aiden whispered his voice growing faint. "I'm really sorry,"

"You don't have to be sorry for anything Aiden," Otaki said quickly. "It's my fault,"

Aiden let out something that sounded like a chuckle or a cough. He put one hand underneath her chin and brought his lips gently to hers. Otaki could feel the salt on his lips. They weren't her tears though. They were his.

Zuko untied Heero and held onto his shoulder. He wasn't that much of a touchy-feely guy. A good shoulder pat was good enough though, and Heero appreciated not getting a hug. They both watched though. They stood there slowly. Zhao was gone. He had taken this moment to run. Perhaps they would never find him (HA). Zuko's hand tightened on Heero's shoulder. This was all so firmiliar. He had been in Otaki's place. He had kissed his love goodbye.

"Felice...I love you. More than anyone I know," His breathing was short and raspy. "I loved you ever since I was 11 years old."

Otaki uttered a cry. She held Aiden closer to her, as if the body heat she projected could somehow stop him from becoming so cold. " I love you Aiden. I can't do anything without you,"

"You have them. You have...a family. Go Felice. Live. This is your chance."

He brought her face close to his so that his lips brushed the tip of her nose. "Go get them tiger," he whispered softly.

"No! No, Aiden!" Otaki sobbed. His eyes fluttered closed and his head lolled. Zuko walked slowly over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Otaki shrugged it off.

She stood slowly and turned on her heel, tears falling to the ground. How could Aiden, the boy she had loved, be dead? It didn't seem possible. It seemed like a dream. "Come on." Zuko said gently walking towards where he had tied the boat to Zhao's ship. Heero followed slowly behind his father. Zuko stopped and let Otaki get into the boat first. He turned back and looked at the dead boy on the deck. "Do you want to take him with us...we could...bury him. Give him a proper funeral," he said softly.

Otaki just shook her head. Bury the past. Bury it all.

Zuko sighed and took one last look at the boy. For a second he thought he saw the chest on the boy rise then fall. But he looked again and saw nothing. He made his way into the small boat and untied it from Zhao's ship. Their small boat started drifting slowly and Zuko took a deep breath. His daughter. The thrill of it all made his head burn. His daughter was back. The daughter that he and Kaori had first had. The daughter who was well...an accident...but a wonderful accident at that. He could remember Kaori's eyes when she first held Otaki. They were gleaming with happy tears. Pride. Joy. If only she could see her daughter now. No matter how messed up Otaki was right now, she was still beautiful. She had Kaori's nose. She had Kaori's ears. Her shoulders. Her waist. But she had Zuko's eyes. The stern look. The stubborness glance in her eyes.

Otaki stared down at the water below them. She should have stayed on the boat. But she had to get away from there. Had to get far FAR away. So, getting on this boat seemed like the perfect thing to do. She could get away, and live with her family. Family... The word seemed so distant to her. It seemed so...odd. It was like something she couldn't grasp but looking around her...here they were. Her family.

There was a sudden rusteling underneath a blanket and the blanket sat up. Otaki raised an eyebrow. Heero let out a startled squeal and Zuko grabbed the top of the blanket, preparing to attack whoever it was. When the blanket flew off the person, whoever it was jumped up.

"Heero, you scream like a girl!" the person exclaimed.

"Jin!" Zuko exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Jin rolled her eyes. "Well...I was planning on helping, but I fell asleep. It was kinda a waste of time,"

Zuko placed a hand on his forehead and rested his elbow on his knee. He looked up at Otaki.

"Otaki, this is Jin. Jin this is Otaki. She's your sister,"

Jin's eyes widened. A grin formed on her mouth and she leaped up into Otaki's lap. Otaki's eyes widened and she stared at the girl. "A sister! Wow, daddy! I thought you were just going to get Heero! Who knew you'd come home with a sister!" Jin exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Otaki's neck.

Otaki just stared at the girl, her eyes wide and horror struck. What was going on? This girl was...happy. Very happy. Something strange to her. And why on earth was she giving her a hug?

xXxXxBACK ON MISFIT ISLANDxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The whole town had gathered around the docks. Everyone was awaiting the arrival of the Prince to see if he had brought back his son sucessfually. Or to see if it was going to be a repeat of the last time. When the boat reached the docks several fishermen jumped up and roped the boat to poles. Zuko stepped out and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Heero was with him, alive and well, with only a few bumps and bruises. Jin was there to. But there was a new girl. She stepped out of the boat last and took a long time looking around the island. People whispered among themselves.

"I would like you all to meet someone," Zuko said to the people. "This is my daughter. Princess Otaki,"

The villengers were silent. Yes...she did resemble Kaori. She did resemble Zuko. Several cheers went up. The true heir to the throne had returned. Several people came towards Otaki to give her friendly hugs and to welcome her. But she froze. Zuko stared at her, confusion in his eyes. Even Jin became quiet. Otaki backed away from the crowd and quickly made her way down the path. She didn't even glance back over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Daddy. I'll make sure that she gets home okay," Jin whispered to Zuko. Zuko nodded and watched Jin run after Otaki. There had been pain in his daughter's eyes. Something he couldn't imagine. She looked like she had just wanted to bury herself and never be found. He wanted her to love this place. He wanted that so badly. He wanted his daughter to be who she was supposed to be.

"Otaki!" Jin shouted. She ran up beside Otaki and fell into her stride.

Otaki glanced at the girl and then looked back upwards.

"Otaki, isn't this great! We're sisters!" Jin said happily.

Otaki didn't say a word.

"It's okay. I'll show you to the palace though, it's right up here. Big building, you can't miss it," Jin said smiling. It was okay if her sister didn't speak. She listened though. That much she knew.

Jin stopped on the path and watched Otaki keep going. Yes. It was okay. Otaki kept walking and she felt her eyes burning with tears. She stopped and fell to her knees. Jin walked over slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder. Otaki turned around and wrapped her arms around her sister. She cried softly into her shoulder. Jin patted her head softly. 

"It's okay Otaki. It's all gonna be okay now,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

So next chappie is going to go into the future a bit, about a month. I'm gonna summarize then and get to the omg stuff. Like secrets revealed!

-Emma

() do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight, get down tonight () 


	35. Chapter 35 Killing her

Okay, so you'll notice a lot of time has gone by. Don't worry about that though.

xXxXxXxX1MONTH LATERXxXxXxXx

Otaki came down the stairs of the palace quietly. She couldn't let her family know she was sneaking around. Esspecially, if it was just to get food. She had been so hungry and already her stomach was getting a bit bigger. Soon they would be able to tell. She would have to face the shame and horror of it all over again. Quietly, she took out a large slice of cake. It was a celebration cake that had been so large it had lasted a month. Now, this was the last piece. It would be all gone. The celebration forgotten.

As she ate, Zuko came down the stairs. He did it so silently, that Otaki didn't notice him. He watched her eat and thoughts tumbled around in his head. Something was bothering her. He knew that much. What it was though, was a mystery to him. Over the last few weeks, she had been in her own world. She had turned down any chances to spend time with Heero and Jin. She had turned down time just to sit and talk about things that had happened, with Zuko. She had turned down any chance to go out into the village. The villengers didn't even know if there really was the oldest daughter, or if she had just been a figment of their imaginations.

xXxXxXNEXT DAYxXxXxXxX

Otaki was walking slowly through the gardens. It was one place she felt safe. She didn't want to get close to anyone. When you get close to people, you loose them. Then you get hurt. She didn't want to get hurt. She couldn't handle the pain of it anymore. There was a slight breeze and Otaki looked around. From the corner of her eye she saw someone. A girl... A girl who looked oddly firmiliar. When Otaki turned around, the girl was gone. Yet, there she was, out of the corner of her eye again. She saw the girl turn and run, a white dress flowing behind her. Quickly Otaki followed. The girl turned around and let out a quiet laugh that sounded like bells ringing. Her skin was glowing softly.

"Wait!" Otaki exclaimed. "Who are you?"

The girl just laughed and kept running. Otaki followed. She came to a clearing in the gardens and there was a small pond. Slowly, she walked over to it and looked down. The water looked beautiful, glistening like tiny crystals. Instead of her own reflection, she saw the girl's face staring back at her. The girl smiled and her lips moved. In the wind Otaki could hear words being spoken in almost a whisper.

"Strong... Live...Happy..."

Otaki blinked and looked back into the water, but all she saw was her own reflection, staring confused right back at her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Otaki, I'd like to introduce you to someone," Jin exclaimed.

She had cornered Otaki and stood with her hands behind her back.

Otaki raised and eyebrow and nodded slowly. Jin pulled her hands out from behind her back and revealed what she held. A small squirrel. The squirrel let out a squeal of delight and crawled up onto Otaki's shoulder. Otaki stared at it with amazement. It was...smart?

"She likes you! Oh yay, she likes you!" Jin yelled.

Pig licked Otaki's cheek. Otaki picked up the small animal and stared in it's eyes. "You are an odd creature," she said softly.

Pig seemed to laugh at this. "Her name is Pig,"

"Pig?"

"Yes. Pig. I named her myself,"

"How...wonderful,"

Otaki glanced around, obviously uncomtroble. Pig kept staring at her. It seemed like she was smiling. There was a noise outside of Heero falling to the ground. Zuko and Heero were training. Heero felt he needed to train more than anyone else because he wasn't gifted with a type of bend. He relied on physical strength. Pig leaped from Otaki's hand catching her off guard. Otaki stumbled and tripped, falling backwards. When she fell, her head tilted backwards and her hair fell from it's neat placing. Jin gasped in horror and took a step backwards.

"Otaki! You're hurt!"

"No...I just tripped because of that-" Otaki stopped and brought a hand to her face. Her eye. Her side of her face was revealed. For a month she had been so careful. She had kept it hidden under the darkness of her hair. Now...now it was all for nothing.

"Jin, please!"

"I'll go get daddy!

"No-"

But Jin was already gone. Outside storm clouds were forming and a slight rain was falling. Otaki ran away from the palace and to somewhere where she thought they would never find her. She took a small dagger out from her pocket and let out a sob.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Daddy!" Jin yelled.

Zuko had just come in from sparring with Heero. The rain had ruined their training and they would have to wait for the storm to pass.

"What is it Jin?" Zuko asked.

"It's Otaki! The side of her face..."

"Where is she?" There was a note of urgency in his voice.

"I don't know..."

The rain fell harder now and Zuko serched everywhere. He stopped. No...he hadn't serched everywhere. There was one place he hadn't looked. Slowly, he made his way into the cemetary. There. He saw her. Ironically, she was leaning against the back of Kaori's grave. Tears ran down her face and mixed in with the rain.

"Otaki," Zuko said softly.

She looked up and Zuko's eyes widened, he was suddenly taken over with rage. She had cut her hair. Cut it so that it fell around her chin in jagged sections. Cut it so that her whole face was showing. He saw the burn on the side of her face. It was just like his, but in almost a smuged handprint.

"Is this her?" Otaki asked quietly. "It's the newest one,"

"Do you mean this grave?"

"Yes,"

"Then yes. This is your mother,"

"How did she..."

Zuko let out a sigh. He wanted to ask about the scar. But right now...this seemed more important. Going back to these memories was painful though. "She died on Zhao's boat, after she saved my life. She risked everything, she wanted you back. She loved you, but on that day, she tried to save me. Zhao shot her in the back. She died peacefually though."

Otaki let out a sob. Zuko reached to put a hand on her shoulder but she pushed him away. "Zhao didn't kill her," she muttered.

"Yes. It's hard to admit but he did. Zhao killed lots of people,"

Otaki stared at him with an unknown fury in her eyes. "NO!" she cried. "I killed lots of people! Zhao didn't kill Kaori!" she let out another sob. "I did..."

Zuko let her last words echo inside his head. No... It couldn't be true.

"Don't you see? Zhao wanted me to kill you, but I missed and hit the woman. I was there. I heard her scream,"

Zuko stared at his daughter in horror. All those years of suffering. All that pain. Otaki let out another sob.

His own daughter had killed the only woman he had ever loved.


	36. Chapter 36 In the way

Starting right off the bat! Here we go!

xxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko took an involuntary step backwards. No... It couldn't be true. It couldn't. He wouldn't believe this. There was just no way in hell that his own daughter, his flesh and blood, could have killed his lover. Otaki stared up at him and held the blade in her hand. She lifted it up towards him with a sick smile on her face. Tears rolled down the sides of her face.

"I did wrong. I accept this," she cried. Her smile never wavered though. "Please, punish me!" She pushed the blade at him, her eyes begging him to take it.

"Otaki-"

"You have to punish me! You have to hurt me! It's not that hard...watch-" She took the blade and scraped it into her arm; a thin line of blood appeared. "-I can do it,"

Zuko grabbed the blade of out her hand quickly. The rain poured down on them and Otaki sat there in shock. "Aren't you proud of me?" she asked. She pointed to her shoulder, showing him all the marks. "Each one is for someone I killed! Aren't you proud of that? Aren't you proud of all I accomplished?"

Zuko held her by the shoulders. "Otaki, what you did was wrong. Zhao forced you to,"

Otaki shook her head. "No...no, no, no, no. You don't know what you're talking about,"

"Yes, I do,"

Her eyes filled with tears again and she buried her face in his chest, sobbing. Zuko wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her tight, swaying back and forth while she cried. His little girl... He was holding his little girl...just like he used to.

A bit later, Zuko had taken Otaki inside. The servants had cleaned her up and she sat on the balcony. She stared across at everyone. She had confined herself to her room. It felt odd...not to be punished when doing wrong. All her life, that's how she had been taught. You did wrong; you got hurt. The best bet was to not do anything wrong. She turned around to see Heero standing at the door frame.

"Heero.." she said softly in a manner of greeting.

He stared at her, fire and anger in his eyes. Otaki frowned, and was taken back by his look. It looked like her.

"Heero..what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"You're what's wrong," Heero said solemly.

Otaki blinked. What was he saying...

"What..do you mean?"

"You are ruining everything. We were perfectly fine here until you had to come along,"

"Heero, I'm sorry. You don't understand though-"

"Everyone says that! Everyone says 'Heero, you don't understand'. I do understand! I understand perfectly damn well that you killed my mother,"

Otaki let out a small gasp. Heero grinned. "Yeah, that's right. Everyone was so worried about where precious Otaki had run off to. Even me. I looked for you but found you in the graveyard. I heard every single word you said." He paused to take a breath then spoke again. "You ruined my life. I haven't been able to close my eyes without seeing her face. Seeing her in father's arms, dead, cold, and lifeless. She was never lifeless, but you, you made her that way. You took away the one thing that made me happy. My mother. My mother who was amazing. She didn't deserve to die. You do."

He turned on his heel before Otaki could speak. She strained for words though, trying to speak. Nothing came out though. She was the reason for his discontent. He was always so unhappy... Death can do that to a person.

When Otaki turned to the balcony again, she saw Jin playing in a tree. She was swinging back and forth, from branch to branch. Heero had come outside to. He and Zuko were resuming their sparring lesson. She watched them sparr, and when Heero would hit Zuko down to the ground, Zuko would look so proud. Her eyes burned with tears. Heero was right, she was ruining their lives. She was just a constant downfall, just someone in the way. On a nightstand was a lamp. She broke the glass and brought a piece to her wrist. She was just in the way...

xXxXxXxXxXx

"That was good, just keep your feet apart. The closer your feet, the easier you are to knock down," Zuko said.

Heero nodded and spread his feet apart. Zuko took on his own stance. They stood there a second, then Zuko took a step forward and sprayed fire, aiming for Heero's legs. Heero jumped up and landed behind Zuko. He was great when it came to physical strength. There was a sudden noise of breaking glass and Zuko looked up.

"Hold on," he said to Heero. "I'm going to go check on Otaki,"

He pulled on his shirt and climbed the stairs of the palace. He knocked on Otaki's door. No answer. Panic hit him. He knocked again. Still no answer. He opened the door and peered inside. Otaki was standing by the balcony. She turned around and looked at him, her face pale. Blood was running from her wrist and onto the floor.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered.

Zuko caught her just as she fell.


	37. Chapter 37 Show me what you got

Okay, so I'm back. Had a bit of a cold there that I couldn't seem to get over. But now, I am new and refreshed. Sadly, this story is coming to an end. After this story I have about 4 or 5 (I can't remember) to finish and then I'll get to work on the sequel to Forbidden Love. I'll tell you more about that as the finale draws near. I bet you can't wait, lol. OKAY. SO ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx

Zuko stood in the pale room next to Jin. Even Heero was there. Otaki lay in the pale bed with a thin sheet covering her fragile body. It was a room in the palace that Zuko hated. It was basically the doctors office. Horrible and dreary. Kaori had done everything to make it seem brighter. The glass that she had broken was still hanging from the ceiling and every now and then, light would reflect off of it and specks of rainbow would bounce from wall to wall.

"Come on," Zuko said quietly. "We should let her rest,"

Heero said nothing. He stood up and went out the door as silently as a shadow. Jin made a sniffling sound and wiped her nose. She held onto her father's hand as he escorted her out. Then, Zuko went back into the room. He shut the door slowly and sat down next to his pale daughter. He was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"You can open your eyes now," he said softly.

Otaki's eyes lifted halfway. She glanced at him.

"How did you know?" she muttered.

"I used to do the same thing to my Uncle when I thought things were never going to change." Zuko replied. "Besides, doctors say that you would have woken up easily by now. You only lost a little over a normal amount of blood,"

"You should have let me bleed. It would have helped everyone,"

"You can't believe that."

"I do. I do and I don't think I'll ever believe anything else...I'm...different then anyone else here. I can't fit in,"

"Otaki, you've seen things that people can't even begin to imagine. But in many ways, that can make you stronger than anyone else here can dream of."

"But it can also make me weaker,"

"I've got some matters to attend to. When you feel up to it, come downstairs and out of this room." Zuko stood up and smoothed her hair out of her face. If only Kaori were here. She would fix everything.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"She's stupid and weak. Doesn't know shit about anything,"

"Don't say that!"

"Well, it's a fact. She's useless and fragile. I bet the wind could knock her over,"

"That's not true! She's strong!"

Heero let out a laugh. He was outside with Jin on the training mat. He thrust his arm forward in a swift movement.

"She couldn't hurt a fly. Have you seen the way she recoiles when the villengers pat her back?"

"She's just scared,"

"She's a coward,"

Heero threw a punch into the air then thrust his leg upward, slicing the air. He couldn't firebend, and he couldn't airbend. Jin was showing signs of being an airbender. But he, Heero, relied on pure physical and mental shape.

"Come on Jin, come at me,"

"I don't know..."

"Come on,"

"But-"

"I just need to try out this new stance,"

"Alright..."

Heero took a deep breath and placed his feet apart. He leaned slightly back on his left foot and placed his arms infront of him. Jin stood a ways across from him, her feet together. She also took a deep breath. Then, in one quick movement, she raised her arms and circled them, sending a huge wave of air at Heero. Heero closed his eyes from the force of the air and stumbled backwards. He pounded the ground with his fist angrily.

"I don't get it! I'm supposed to keep my balance! Why doesn't it work?" he exclaimed.

"It's your footing,"

Heero turned around. Otaki stood there, one hand on a tree. She had been watching them silently for a bit now.

"Like you would know," Heero scoffed. Otaki flinched. Her poor brother, he knew nothing. Sure, he could protect himself, but if more than one person came at him, he would never last. Perhaps, just perhaps, teaching would be okay. Just teaching.

Otaki took off the robe she was wearing. Underneath she had on regular training clothes. A short sleeved shirt with leaf print on it and pants that had a rope tied around the waist. "Actually...I would know much more than you,"

She walked over to him slowly and pulled him up off the ground. "Take your stance,"

Heero, staring at her with uncertainty, took the stance he had taken before. Otaki nodded her head with a soft movement.

"There's your problem... Turn your feet so that they face the direction of the force. Now, turn your body inwards on your right foot. Don't lean back on you're left. Tighten your muscles and pull yourself together."

Heero stared at her. This was the most she had ever spoken to him. Her directness...amazed him. He did as she said quickly. Otaki nodded and readjusted his feet a bit. "Now try," She motioned to Jin.

Jin took a deep breath and sent another wave, much larger, towards Heero. Heero could feel his feet sliding back on the mat. "Plant your feet," Otaki said. He could hear her voice over the force of the air. His arms and legs tightened, rooting him to the ground. Then, the air was gone. He was standing. Heero blinked and looked at Otaki.

"I'm...standing... That was amazing.." He stammered.

"That, was only a small move I know. But, while I stand on the mat, and you stand on the mat, you must be prepared for anything,"

"I always am,"

Otaki's eyebrows went up then she leaned back. In an instant, she sprung forward and bent down, swinging her foot in a quick movement so that it hit the back of Heero's ankle. He fell and Otaki's foot was at his chest before he could speak.

"Alright Heero. Show me what you got. I'm going to show you what real fighting is, and you're going to watch very carefually to every single motion I do."

Heero nodded eagerly. She could fight. She could really fight. And for a second, he thought he saw Otaki smile. But perhaps that was just his imagination.

Zuko watched from the palace. This was better. They were all out there, and they weren't yelling. It bothered him a bit though, about Otaki's fighting ability. But from the way she moved, he knew that she was controlling herself. She wanted to help Heero. That much was clear. And it seemed as though she was really enjoying herself.


	38. Chapter 38 Remembering it all

Okay. I'm getting right to it today. No hesitation what-so-ever.

HERE I GO.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"I'm still not rolling down a hill,"_

_"Then I'll drag you with me!"_

_She pulled herself down and Zuko came toppling down after. She was laughing the whole way down while he screamed. At the bottem he just lay there and she crawled over to his side._

_"Hey Teken guess what?" she said._

_"What?"_

_"You just rolled down a hill,"_

_"And I don't plan on ever rolling down another hill again_,"...

_"Hey," she said softly._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Prove to me your not predictable..."_

_"Who's saying I'm predictable?"_

_"Teken..."_

_She put her hand on his cheek, her fingers laying on the scar._

_"Prove to me your not predictable...kiss me," she said._

_She turned around. There he was. Zuko. Standing in the doorway to the church. Kaori dropped her bouquet and ran towards the door. Everyone gasped at the girl running off the platform. She wrapped her arms around Zuko and kissed him._

_Zuko was happy. He hadn't known that Kaori was getting married. He had come just in time. But he could feel Kaori wince when she first hugged him. She didn't push the kiss either._

_Kaori pulled away smiling._

_"Council and my people. You thought I couldn't find someone but I did," she stroked the side of Zuko's face with her hand," I found the Prince of the fire nation. And he found me,"_

_"Tell me you love me,"_

_"Kaori...I love you.."_

_"I love you too. As long as you miss me I will always be there,"_

_She coughed and a trickle of blood came from her mouth. She was fading fast. Zuko could feel his heart tighten. Seeing her like this...so weak...so fragile...so hurt..._

_"I will always miss you Kaori," Zuko said._

_"Then I will always be there," Kaori whispered._

_She lifted up her hand to the side of his face. Zuko placed his hand around hers. His face melted into her hand. Kaori slowly smiled. Then her hand fell to the ground, her eyes fell shut, and the smile remained on her face._"

_Then I will always love you..._

Zuko sat up in bed quickly. His face had beads of sweat on it and his heart was racing. All that, it had been so real. Almost like reliving it. He could feel her breath on his face, warm and wonderful. She had been in his arms. He could feel her curves. Slowly, he eased himself back down into the bed. No...still alone. Still very alone. The room was empty. Only the moonlight peared in from the window.

_Then I will always love you..._

Would she? Would she always love him? He hadn't been doing a very good job with Otaki. Yes, it had been four weeks since she had arrived but she hadn't changed all that much. She talked with people more now, and had taught Heero much. But she still was shy. Maybe she just was a shy person. Maybe her couldn't get her to be who she was supposed to be. As long as she was happy. And she had certainly started eating more than she usually did. She even was getting a little chubbier.

Zuko rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. Kaori... Her face still lingered in his mind just edging him towards insanity. How he wanted to hold her once more. Just once. If only that was possible. She seemed so close. He could feel her breath on him.

He jerked his eyes open. That wasn't right. He really could feel breath on him! He let out a yell and tumbled out of bed. There was an odd squeaking from the bed and Pig looked down at him.

"You evil thing!" Zuko exclaimed pointing at it. Jin appeared at the doorway.

"Pig!" she scoulded. "I told you not to come in here anymore,"

She picked up Pig and left quickly, leaving Zuko on the ground. He picked himself up and let out a sigh. That was the third night that, that _thing_ had been in his room. Always staring at him. Just staring...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm okay... I'm okay..." Otaki muttered to herself. But either way, she held back her hair and gracefually vomited into a bucket. It was morning and her stomach was flip-flopping. She held it, rubbing it in a circular motion. She felt horrible. Her legs were wobbely. Why wouldn't this just go away? There was a knock on the door.

"Otaki?"

Otaki looked up. Oh no. Jin. That kid wanted to know everything. There's no doubt that she'd go and tell Zuko about this.

"Um...sorry Jin...I'm changing,"

"No you're not, I can see you through the key hole,"

"Jin!"

"What?"

"Just...hold on,"

"Hey, what's that? I'm coming in,"

"No-"

Jin opened the door. She scrunched up her nose. "You're sick aren't you? Let me go get daddy, he'll get the doctor,"

"Jin please,"

But it was to late. Jin was gone before she could get a word in. Otaki sighed and rolled into bed. She covered her head with the covers. Why wouldn't it just go away?

xXxXxXx

"She's sick daddy,"

"Let me have a word with her,"

"Okay, but watch out for the bucket..."

"Uh...okay?"

"Good,"

Jin left Zuko infront of Otaki's bedroom door. Zuko knocked once and got the muffled response of 'Go away'. He opened the door slightly, then reilizing that it was safe to enter, came in. There was a bump in the middle of the bed.

"Otaki..."

"I'm fine,"

"Jin said-"

"Jin doesn't know what she's talking about,"

Zuko smiled a bit and walked over to the bump. He tugged on the covers. "Otaki, come out from under there. I'm not talking to a sheet,"

"I don't want to come out..."

"Otaki,"

"The light hurts my head. Please, just let me be,"

Zuko frowned. No... "You're head hurts? Anything else?"

"My stomach. I'm dizzy okay? Just let me lay here in my misery,"

_"Kaori?" _

_Zuko walked into the room silently in case she was sleeping. Before he knew it, a pillow came flying at him. He dodged quickly. _

_"I didn't know I was about to be attacked!" _

_There was a groan from the bed. "I'm...sick..." _

_"I know that," _

_"I'm...pregnant..." _

_"I know that to," _

_"You're not helping. You could tell me that I'm still beautiful or something," _

_He sat down on the bed next to Kaori, who was sprawled out on her back. Her hair was frizzed and her eyes had dark circles under them. Morning sickness... Zuko placed a hand on the side of her face and pushed the hair off. _

_"You are beautiful," he whispered. _

_"I'm ugly," _

_"You're beautiful," _

_He bent down and kissed her gingerly. Kaori hit him with a pillow again. _

_"Stop lying. I'm dizzy and my stomach hurts and my head is about to explode. Light it very evil to me right now. And so are you...meanie..." _

_Zuko laughed and laid down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. _

_"We're going to have a baby..." Kaori sang softly. "But I have to go through all this crap..." _

_"I don't know whose got it worse.. You or me with the constant pillows bombarding him." _

_"You poor thing.." _

_She kissed his lips softly, tracing the line of his chin with her finger. And before he knew it, another pillow hit his face and Kaori's laughing filled the room. _

"Otaki please, why don't you come down and get something to eat,"

She let out a moan. "Don't mention food,"

"Otaki..."

"Yes?"

He was silent for a moment. This was all to firmiliar. All to firmiliar. He took a deep breath then spoke. "Did you and that boy- Aiden- ever..."

The covers came off. Otaki stared at him, her eyes like they were when she first arrived. Zuko had refrained from ever speaking of the boy. Now he had to. Her hair was frizzed and her skin was paler than usual.

"Ever what?"

"Get...intamite?"

"A couple times..."

"Have you considered that you might be..."

"Yes,"

"Oh," He was silent, suprised, then spoke. "Otaki, I know it's going to be hard because he won't have a father but-"

"I know what you're thinking,"

"What?"

"That Aiden is the father. That we had this perfect happy marriage,"

"Well I..."

"He's not the father,"

"What? Then...who is?"

Otaki was silent for a moment and Zuko let his mind wander. Certainly not... No...He pushed the thought away.

"Who Otaki, who?"

She was silent. Zuko went over to her and held her shoulders. His eyes were wider with fear. He shook her a bit and hair fell over her shoulders.

"Tell me Otaki, who is the father?"

She stared at him, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Otaki, tell me. Tell me. Is the father Zhao?"

She looked up at him behind her dark lashes.

"Yes," she whispered.

xXxXxX'

TA DA.


	39. Chapter 39 Time has come

Wow. I've never seen such reactions! Lol, actually I have. But that's okay. I guess I didn't explain enough in chappie 32. If you refer back to that, you'll see what I mean. I know, I know it's horrible. But, I'm glad I got some reactions, lol. Okay, so as you all requested, I SHALL CONTINUE. HERE I GO..

WEEEEE!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Previously...

_She was silent. Zuko went over to her and held her shoulders. His eyes were wider with fear. He shook her a bit and hair fell over her shoulders._

_"Tell me Otaki, who is the father?"_

_She stared at him, tears gathering in her eyes._

_"Otaki, tell me. Tell me. Is the father Zhao?"_

_She looked up at him behind her dark lashes._

_"Yes," she whispered._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko stared at her. It didn't seem possible. It didn't even seem imaginable. His voice caught in his throat. Finally, he found his voice. Somehow...

"Are you...are...are you...sure?" He stammered.

Otaki stared at him with an open mouth. Then fury took over her face and she pushed away from him. She walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. "What do you mean, 'Are you sure?'. Of course I'm sure! You think I could forget something like that? You think I would want something like that?" She yelled.

Zuko stared at her. She was so fragile. The thought of that man placing his hands on her... In a rush of anger, Zuko slammed his fist into the wall next to him. A large hole stood present.

"I can't believe this," he muttered.

Otaki curled up into a ball. She tucked her head down on her knees. "It's my fault," she said softly.

Zuko turned to look at her. "Don't you ever say that! Don't ever say that again!"

"But I was being punished..."

"No one, no one, deserves for that to happen to them! Do you understand me?"

She lifted her head and stared at him. Zuko could feel the anger in him. He wanted to kill Zhao. He wanted to rip him apart. He wanted to watch him bleed and suffer just as he had caused his daughter suffering. She didn't deserve any of what was happening to her. None of it.

Zuko sighed and looked up at the ceiling. What to do? What to do? Just then, the door burst open. Jin ran in, following a run-away Pig.

"Jin, now is not the time," Zuko said sternly.

"I'm sorry daddy, but Pig is out of control! She just came running towards here! I tried to stop her!"

"Jin, out,"

"Let me get Pig,"

But Pig was already over at Otaki, sitting on her knee nuzzling her. Otaki stared at it wide eyed. The squirrel looked at her with big eyes.

"It's...it's..."Otaki said slowly. "It's...crying..."

"What?" Zuko asked.

"It's crying...I don't know how..but it is..."

The squirrel nuzzled her knee again and licked it quickly. Jin walked over to Pig slowly and picked it up. She cradled the squirrel in her arms like it was a child.

"Daddy...she's right. Pig is crying. She knows what you were talking about,"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. Now apparently the squirrel could evesdrop? "Do you know what we were talking about?"

Jin shook her head no. Relief flooded Zuko. Good. At least he could try to protect Jin from these things. Jin, who was still staring at Pig with curiosity, walked slowly out of the room as if in a trance. It was clear that she was focusing on Pig and nothing else. Zuko looked back at Otaki.

"You're not going to hurt me...are you?" she asked, her voice hushed.

Zuko shook his head. "I will never hurt you Otaki. You're my daughter. Father's don't hurt their children. Never."

Otaki stared at her father. Something in his eye... It was as if he was speaking but remembering something distant at the same time. Zuko shook his head slowly and pushed away the memories. That was the past. He would never become his father. That was his promise. He was better than his father.

"I'm...scared," Otaki admitted looking away from him. She was ashamed. She was deeply ashamed. Never in her life had she been afraid, and now? Now she had to be afraid? She had been attacked by 25 men before, sometimes even more than that, and now? Now she feared everything? She had once been a mighty warrior. No... Her thoughts trailed elsewhere. No...she had been a puppet. She hadn't really been a warrior. She had just been a toy for Zhao. A puppet, she repeated to herself. A mere puppet.

"It's okay. It's okay to be afraid. I promise you that no matter what happens, you will have a family to go to. Always," Zuko said gently.

Otaki nodded her head and stood up slowly. "In that case..." she said softly. "Can I ask for a favor?"

Zuko smiled. "Anything,"

She pointed across the room. "I need a bucket. Now," she said covering her mouth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx9 MONTHS LATERXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXx

Otaki sat in the training ground watching Zuko and Heero fight. Over the past months, her stomach had grown and so had her appetite. But she had changed. She no longer winced when a villenger touched her. They no longer feared her; they had no reason to. She no longer watched in terror when two young boys would hit each other with sticks. She no longer feared anything about this island. Though, she was still reserved, she was different. A change that was definately for the better. She was Otaki, who she should have been.

"No, Heero, move your feet," Otaki called to him as Zuko kicked at Heero's feet. WIth a swift movement, Heero fell on his backside. Otaki let out a short laugh. Like her father, she wasn't much of a laugher. But it didn't mean that she couldn't. Jin sat next to Otaki playing with Pig and a leaf. She lifted the leaf into the air and Pig leaped for it. But she always fell short. In the end, Jin always gave her the leaf as a truce.

"Come on Heero! Get him!" Otaki called out. Heero placed one foot infront of the other and advanced on his father. He lifted his foot and tried to trip Zuko. Zuko sneered at him.

"You'll have to do better than that," Zuko said.

Heero grinned. He shifted his foot to the side, locking Zuko where he stood. Then he brought around his other leg and swung at Zuko's head, which was easily caught by one hand. Then with his left hand, he swung a punch which was also caught.

"You thought you could get me?" Zuko said smugly. Heero grinned wider.

"Yeah. You forgot about one thing..."

Heero had one arm left and Zuko had nothing to block himself with. With force, Heero swung his arm Zuko's head, but Zuko ducked down. Heero let out a laugh and in one swift movement, brought his hand down on the back of Zuko's head. Of course, it wasn't hard enough to really hurt him. They never really hurt each other. Only once, when Heero got mad...

Zuko fell to the ground on the mat and smiled. "You're getting better, though you're cocky,"

"Cockiness is good,"

"Only sometimes."

Otaki clapped from the sidelines. "Good job Heero. You're definately improving."

Heero gave her a small smile and a small thanks. His attitude towards her hadn't really changed. It was true, he enjoyed her company sometimes, but at any moment he would rather her be gone. Otaki stopped, mid clap. Her hand flew to her stomach. Zuko and Heero looked at her. Jin stopped playing with Pig and the leaf.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked her, both him and Heero abandoning the training mat.

"Yeah I'm-" Her face contorted into a look of pain. "No, no I'm not okay,"

"Heero, help me get her up," Zuko ordered. Heero nodded and took one of Otaki's arms. Zuko took the other. "Jin, go get the doctor. Tell him to prepare a room, quickly," Jin nodded and ran off, Pig half a step behind her.

Otaki let out a cry of pain. "Oh my god..." she exclaimed softly. "I think I'm in labor,"

"Come on, let's get you to the doctor, fast," Heero said. Zuko nodded his agreement and they both helped Otaki walk. Otaki's heart pounded. This was it. This was what it came down to. Sudden memories came back to her. Memories she had pushed away. Could she be a mother? A mother to the child of the man she hated? The man she wanted to kill? Could she be a mother to this child when the father wasn't who she desired it to be. Thinking this brought back memories of Aiden. He was supposed to be here. This was supposed to be his child. He was supposed to carry her and sit by her side.

Things just weren't the way they were supposed to be...

xXxXxXxXxXx

I fear that the next chappie is the finale. THEN, YOU GET A SNEAK PEAK AT FORBIDDEN LOVE 2: BREAKING THE BARRIORS! That's gonna be fun to write. New characters and new suprises... Though, the rating might go up a bit...language...stuff like that... Okay, so FINALE is next chappie. Bye!


	40. Chapter 40 Finale

Okay everybody. Welcome to the finale. Yes, this is the end. This is where it all stops. But, at the end of the chappie there is a special look into the sequel. I hope you like it and I want to say my thanks. Thank you everyone for sticking around for this LONG LONG LONG story and thank you all for your wonderful reviews. This story means a lot to me and I'm so happy that I got the chance to post it. So thank you everyone, for without you, this story would have been nothing. :)

xXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko, Jin, and Heero all waited in the hallway. Pig sat on Jin's shoulder. They were silent. A door stood between them and Otaki. A wall. In a matter of moments they would see her. It seemed like just yesterday that she arrived on the island, scared and confused. But now...now she seemed like a new person. Stronger, yet fragile. Brave, yet cowardly. Zuko took a deep breath as though he was taking one for everyone. There was a sudden yell from the room though, not a good yell. Someone was talking. The doctor came out of the room, confusion and disbelief in his eyes.

"Your majesty...your daughter...she...she... She won't take the child!" he stammered, moving aside so that Zuko, Heero, and Jin could get inside the room. Otaki was sitting up, leaning on a pillow. Her hair was wet, matted down, and there were tears rolling down her face. A nurse was holding a small child in a blanket.

"Get him away from me!" Otaki shouted.

"Otaki," Zuko said, coming over to her side, "What's going on?"

"I won't take that...that" she pointed to the child, "That _thing,_"

"It's your child. You have to," Zuko said. Otaki looked away from him angrily. Jin and Heero watched from the doorway, Jin's trembeling hands holding onto Pig.

"I can't... That child...it's not mine, it's _his_. It always will be. As long as that child is around, I'll never be able to forget."

"Otaki, this child needs you. Do you really believe that Zhao-"

"Don't say that name!" Otaki screamed, interupting him.

"Do you really believe that Zhao would take care of that child? If he did, you would know everything he would have to grow up with!" Zuko pressed.

Otaki quieted. Images flashed through her head. Images of fire...fire all around.. Men waiting to kill, ready to strike...

"Otaki..no child deserves to grow up that way. Please don't let it happen again," Zuko said softer.

Otaki glanced at the child. "I just..."

"I know, I know. It's hard, but think of how much he needs you. He needs you more than anyone,"

She bit her lip and Zuko nodded at the nurse. She carefually brought the child over and handed him to Otaki. Otaki held him in her arms and a tear escaped from her eye.

"What if I can't raise him?" she choked out. "What if I'm just as bad as...Zhao?"

"You're not. Otaki, believe me, you're not,"

Otaki let out a snifle and held the child closer to her. "You're my baby now," she said to him. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you, promise,"

"So...what's his name?"

Otaki looked up, thinking. "I'm going to call him...Yokaro (Yo-car-ru),"

Zuko nodded and walked back over to Jin and Heero. They both made their way over to Otaki.

"I'm an aunt!" Jin squealed happily. She shook Yokaro's little hand. "Nice to meet you,"

Otaki laughed and Heero smiled. "He looks a lot like you," he said quietly.

"Thank you," Otaki said smiling.

Zuko took Jin and Heero out of the room and shut the door behind them. It was time to leave Otaki alone with Yokaro. They needed to get to know each other.

"Hey daddy," Jin said suddenly.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"This means that you're a grandpa,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_4 years later_

"Pig?" Jin called. "Pig?" At age 10, Jin was still as reckless as ever. Though, her airbending...it showed promise. Just like her mother. It had been four long years since the day Otaki arrived. Jin had grown taller and her hair longer. She looked so much like her mother. Her hair had the same bounce and her nose the same curve. Often, Zuko would remind her that she looked like her mother.

"But what happened to her?" Jin would ask.

"She was taken from us. She risked her life because she loved us,"

She knew it wasn't the whole truth. The whole truth would have been to painful. Jin didn't care though. When she was older, maybe she would learn the truth.

She pushed aside a bush and found a little trail in the ground. "Ah ha! I've got your scent Pig,"

She ran faster, following the trail, seeing the leaves that were broken. Pig was close, but where? She stopped though. The bridge. She had always been afraid of this bridge. The water below roared and threw itself against the sides. Pig was standing in the center of the bridge though, staring at Jin.

Jin held out her hand and got onto her knees. "Pig...come on Pig. Just come to me," she stammered quietly.

She etched her way out onto the bridge, taking careful steps. The bridge croaked beneath her. Jin took a deep breath and kept moving.

"Just a little closer..." She focused on Pig. "I'm almost there,"

She reached the middle and released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Pig, don't ever run off again!" she scolded.

A sudden rush of wind hit the bridge. It trembled with it's power and shook. Jin took hold of the ledge but it snapped under her grip. Her foot slipped and she lost her balance.

But she didn't fall. Almost...but didn't. Something had her hand. Pig was gone, and a woman was in it's place. The woman had an outstretched hand that had clasped onto Jin's wrist.

xXxXxXxXx

"I don't understand at all,"

"It's a basic necesity, that's all,"

Yokaro sighed and held tighter onto his mother's hand. He was a very smart four year old, and very happy. He had a bit of his grandmother in him. But mainly, he looked like his mother. Everything except for his eyes. Otaki could never forget those eyes. Zuko walked alongside them, just glad to be out in the sun. Heero, who had been fighting hard lately, and gotten stronger, had injured him accidently in a fight. His leg was bandaged and he had a crutch. That was what he despised the most. Heero had gotten older to, in fact, he had even journied on a fishing trip. He was 18 and would return in a year.

"Mommy...Grandpa..." Yokaro said softly. His voice trembled.

Otaki looked down at her son with a smile. "Yes?" Zuko looked over at Yokaro. He was staring at something straight ahead.

"Who's that?" Yokaro asked.

Zuko's eyes widened. "Otaki, go! Get him out of here!" he commanded.

Otaki wasted no time at all. She picked Yokaro up with ease and began to ran in the direction that they had come from. A man. A man with fire on his hands was approaching them. This had happened before. Random people coming to the island angry. Otaki and the other's didn't know why. But Zuko did.

"Long live the fire nation!" The man exclaimed. He ran forward and threw a punch at Zuko.

It was because Zuko was the traitor. The fire prince that had dissipeared and never returned. He dodged the punch and cursed himself. Stupid crutch. He threw it down to the ground and balanced himself. The leg made it hard though. Like always, Otaki would return soon. She always had wanted to help. But the man pushed forward. Zuko could feel his leg throbbing. The man persisted, throwing punch after punch. Zuko couldn't dodge forever. He mustered up all his strength and shot at the man. One straight line of fire. It hit the man right in the stomach. The man gasped, held his stomach, then fell to his knees. Blood had started to form on his shirt. He glared at Zuko and aimed his hand at him.

"Traitor,"

Then he shot two fireballs at him. One at his leg, and one at his chest. The one hit his leg and Zuko fell to his knees, clutching the leg. Blood escaped from it and Zuko let out a gasp. He couldn't move. He couldn't get up or anything. His hand clutched onto his knee, blood soaking through his pants. The other fireball had been aimed perfectly. It came right at him; the man knew where he would fall.

Zuko fell to the ground, blood escaping from his chest.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"You should be careful," the woman said softly.

She pulled Jin up back onto the bridge and helped her to the other side. Though, she stayed only on the bridge.

"I know...I was trying to get," she stopped. Where was Pig? This wasn't right... Pig had been there and now...

The woman smiled at her. Her long brownish hair flowed with the wind. There was something different about her though. Her skin had this radiance to it. A glow. She looked up suddenly, as though something was troubeling her.

"I've got to be on my way," she said softly.

"Who are you? You saved my life, I owe you my thanks," Jin said happily.

The woman chuckled and bent down. She put her hand on the side of Jin's face. There was a pain in her eyes.

"Go to your father... It's to late but...you can still say what you need to,"

"What...?"

"Thank-you my little Jin-Swi. Thank you for never forgetting who you are,"

She kissed Jin on top of her head and there was a gust of wind. Jin closed her eyes with the force of it. When she opened her eyes, the woman was gone. She stood there for a moment, then turned and ran back home.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"No!"

Otaki rushed forward. Two men lay on the ground. None were breathing. One of which was her father. She ran over and got down on her knees. "Please still be breathing...please," she muttered. She cradled Zuko's head in her hands. His breathing was no more. His eyes were closed and a trickle of blood ran from his mouth. There was blood on the ground from his knee and chest. It couldn't be happening, it couldn't.

Tears were forming in her eyes. She knew the truth. It hurt. It hurt a lot. She had only known her father for four years but he was still so important to her. The world.

Jin stepped forward from the trees. She stared at her father's body and her eyes widened. Otaki rushed forward and grabbed her. "Jin...I can't- I can't believe it. I should have been there," she sobbed. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She wasn't afraid to cry now. She had learned it was alright to cry when you were sad. Better to let it all go rather than hold it all in.

But Jin was staring past her father's body. She stared at the open land. Otaki tilted her head.

"Jin? What is it? Are you okay?" she stammered, her voice quivering.

Jin pointed her hand. "It's mommy...and daddy's with her,"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko opened his eyes slowly. He could see his body, laying on the ground. He could see Otaki and Jin. He wanted to reach out to them, tell them it's okay, but he couldn't. A white fog lay in the way. It blurred everything so he could barely see them. He heard footsteps though coming towards him. Quickly, he turned around and let out a gasp. His breath caught in his throat.

"Kaori..." he whispered.

She walked forward, long hair flowing in the invisible wind. Her smile was the same. It hadn't changed a bit. Still reckless as ever. Her eyes sparkled with that shine he had been longing to see for the longest time. They stood there for a moment, about six feet apart. But then, the barrier was broken, and they both ran forward. Zuko clasped her in his arms like he would never let her go again. Tears fell from Kaori's eyes and she held onto him. Zuko put his hands on her neck and kissed her lips as he had dreamed of doing. He could taste her tears on her lips.

"Zuko...my Zuko," Kaori said softly, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his lips gently. "How I have missed you.."

"I have missed you as well. I thought of you so much," Zuko said quickly, pulling her close. He couldn't get over it. Kaori. Kaori was infront of him. He took a step backwards, reality hitting him. If Kaori was here...then that meant...

"I'm sorry Zuko..." Kaori said, her face softening. "You know what this means,"

Zuko nodded, looking back at his girls. "Yes. I do." He turned back to her and pulled her back into his embrace. "But that doesn't mean I'm not happy to see you,"

Kaori laughed and Zuko felt his heart swell. That laugh...that amazing laugh. His ears burned for it.

"I'm so proud of you Zuko," Kaori said. "What you've done...it's amazing. Jin...she's careless, but she's got a free spirit. She's going to become strong, so strong. Her airbending will take her many places. Heero... Heero is like his father in so many ways. He's stubborn and strong with a will of his own. And Otaki..." she stopped and looked back at Jin and Otaki. "I wish I could have met her. Really met her. Someday I will. Someday in the faraway future. But you Zuko, you've done wonderfly. I'm a grandma! I can't believe that,"

"I can't believe I'm here with you," Zuko breathed. He kissed her again, runing his hand through her hair. Kaori smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"Yes...that is amazing..." she looked up and laughed. Then she waved at Jin and Otaki.

Zuko looked at her in confusion. "Why are you waving? They can't see us,"

Kaori let out a short laugh. "Silly, Jin can see us. All along she's had the Sight and you haven't believed her. She knows we're here."

Zuko turned around to stare at Jin. His daughter... His little angel... He lifted his hand and gave a small wave. Then, to his suprise, Jin lifted her own hand and waved.

"Jin! What are you doing?" Otaki asked, the tears stopping.

"Mommy and Daddy waved at us. I waved back,"

"What do you mean..."

"They are right there Otaki. They are there. I know it! Daddy's happy, he's really happy,"

"Jin..."

"I know you don't believe me, but it's true! He's hugging mommy...he's at peace,"

Otaki nodded her head slowly. "Yes... Yes, he is at peace,"

She wiped her eyes and stared in the direction Jin was looking in. Then, she lifted her hand and waved. Jin looked at Otaki with softness in her eyes. "Mommy says she loves you...she says it wasn't your fault. What does she mean?"

Otaki let out a sob. "Tell her I love her to. Tell her I'm sorry and that I'm so grateful she forgave me. Tell her I'd do anything to take it back."

Jin smiled. "She already knows. And she says that you dwell on it to much."

Otaki stared at Jin, her eyes wide. Then she broke out in a fit of laughter. She hugged Jin to her and Jin smiled.

Zuko looked back at Kaori.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said happily.

Kaori shrugged, a cocky smile on her face. "Yes. I do know that." she paused then let her smile grow wider. "I have to tell you something,"

"What?"

"You need to be nicer to squirrels."

"What...why?"

"You see, if you get special permission, one can come back to this world. You can take on another shape...another life...and live it for just four years..."

Zuko's eyes widened. "That's impossible,"

Kaori stood so that her nose touched the tip of his. She was on her tiptoes of course. "Now you should know why that little 'horrible creature' wanted to get close to you,"

"That was..."

"Me. And I think squirrels are cute for your information,"

Zuko put his arm around her shoulder and smiled. "I know...I know..."

"Come on," Kaori took his hand and intwined it in hers. "There are people you have to meet,"

"I can't wait,"

She let go of his hand and ran ahead laughing. Zuko raced after her and they both dissipeared into the light.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

And so, as a year went by, the island changed. Otaki was the oldest heir but decided that perhaps royal life wasn't for her. She took a boat and settled on a small island just outside of Misfit Island. It was within distance that she could get there in about four hours. But it gave her privacy that she always wanted. Yokaro went with her, content with the solitary life. Of course, they visited often. Heero came back to the island with a suprise. He had married a fisherman's daughter while out on the sea. She was a brown haired lass with a petite form. She was nice though, and beautiful. Heero loved her and was devastated to hear about his father's death.

Jin...Jin became who she wanted to be. And that was just Jin. The whole island grew and changed with the happenings. It became stronger, and the villengers became stronger. Everything was wonderful. Jin would sit in a tree and just listen. Every once in a while, she could hear the laughing of two people. They were truely happy. They had overcome obstacles to be together. They were in love.

Even, if that love, had been at first, so very forbidden.

-End

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, so that's it. I know, cry. But hey, I've got a sneak peak for the sequel for ya. Enjoy. The boy Ari, think back to chappie 29 and find the boy that Otaki attacked. Ahem. That's all that I am going to say. Okay, now you can enjoy.

SPECIAL SNEAK PEAK.

The years have gone by Misfit Island and the time draws near. Things seem to be repeating each other. Jin-Swi, otherwise known as Jin, has turned 18. She's a beauty to the island but she can't find that special guy. The councel, placing on her what they did to her mother, has decided that she is to marry a man named Lance. Lance...is Lance. A geeky guy with no spirit and no personality. But, he isn't a mean man so Jin has to agree. The councel insists on it. Heero, now a father to a daughter and son, returns from a fishing trip with his wife. They have come for the wedding. Otaki is sick though with a high fever and is not able to attend. Yokaro, now 12, takes care of her at their own island.

Things though, get worse. While the wedding is happening, the fire nation attacks. Admiral Zhao, the man who constantly has tried to destroy their family, finally suceeds. With no known heir to the fire nation, he has taken the position of Fire Lord. Now, he spent all his time trying to find this family, and he did. He found the last airbender other than the avatar who has gone into hiding after the death of his two friends. The fire nation attacked.

Acting like the brother he is, Heero locks Jin into a cupboard to keep her safe. She stays quiet, dispite her will to cry. When she comes out...everyone...everyone is dead. Heero, his children, his wife, and every single person who lives on the island. But Jin knows who killed her family. The fire nation. Zhao. She is crazy with revenge and decides to travel to the Fire Nation Capital and kill him once and for all.

Along the way, she meets Lost. A man who cannot remember his past. She also meets Ari, a boy her age who has run away from the life of a fire nation solider. The three of them now are out to kill the Fire Lord. But Jin cannot help being drawn to this Ari. And she can't help wonder who Lost really is. And worst of all, what does the room that her father kept hidden mean? What did all those firenation symbols mean?

The truth is out. And revenge is out. Ari, Lost, and Jin-Swi, with the help of others, are out to break the barriers of the Fire Nation. But Ari and Jin find love along the way, though she can't love him. He is wanted and everything she hates. Fire. Their love is forbidden. Yet somehow, she hopes to find a way.

FORBIDDEN LOVE TWO: BREAKING THE BARRIERS

Can Jin stop the horror that has been brought upon her whole family?

XxXxXxXxX


End file.
